


Comic Sans and Frappuccinos

by NicoWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoWrites/pseuds/NicoWrites
Summary: It's that one au where their first words are tattooed on their skin. Sorry.Keith was always terrified of meeting his soulmate. He thought it'd be easy to avoid, considering. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and then things get complicated.Lance has always been desperate to find his soulmate. Desperate. But when all you have to go off of is a generic "I can take your order", there's not much a guy can do. Except for flirt with every retail worker he meets, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on ao3, forgive me for issues with formatting and etc. I'll try to update this weekly? Ish?
> 
> Edit: I update this every time I write a new chapter. So every couple of days, but nothing consistent.

Ever since I was a kid, I knew my soulmate was a fucking dork. Because the first words he spoke to me were written on my wrist, and they happened to be a Starbucks order. 

 

One that sounded like it had come from the mouth of a white girl who's spent too much time on tumblr. 

 

And of course, he topped it off with the fact that it was written in  _ comic sans.  _ So yeah. My soulmate is a dork. And someday, I'm going to be working at Starbucks. 

 

I'd avoided it at first, terrified of meeting him. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and when you're living in a foster home, your parents aren't inclined to dump a couple thousand dollars on restoring an old motorcycle for you.

 

So I was desperate for money. And another thing about foster parents is that they really don't care to drive you around very much. Especially when you want to work 20 hour weeks at a store that's a half hour drive away. 

 

So, I didn't have much choice but to work at the Starbucks down the road, for the sake of the motorbike. Because honestly, maybe I'll have to suffer through meeting my real “soulmate”, but I doubt that even he will be able to top my love for Red. 

 

The things I do for that piece of junk. 

 

His order was, well, mildly specific. And he sneezed partway through his order, from what I could tell. It was also a limited time drink, so I can only assume he got it sometime in the fall.

 

I'd spent a long time memorizing those words, etched into the skin on my inner wrist. 

 

_ Hi! Could I have a pumpkin spice latte wih. Choo! Sorry. With two pumps of mocha and one pump of cinnamon. _

 

I still can't believe it actually recorded him sneezing. That's what I think it is, at least. I can't really think of any other explanation. 

 

And that's why, on September first, my morning at work is filled with a constant anxiety. And I try to be extra kind to new customers. 

 

When he walks in, I straighten. (Or grow a little less straight, depending on how you look at it.) Because I'm on high alert for my soulmate, and I'm really hoping this is the guy. 

 

He's got brown skin, perfectly smooth and shiny without looking oily. And his hair looks soft. He winks at me when he walks in. 

 

“I can. Take your, uh, order. If you want.” I manage to stammer out. I swear I'm already smitten, and the guy hasn't even spoken yet. 

 

At this point I'm almost wishing he's not my soulmate after all, what with that embarrassing intro. Do I really want that tattooed onto this man's perfect complexion?

 

“Hi! Could I have a pumpkin spice latte wi-” and he sneezes. My heart rate quickens noticeably. This is him. This is the guy. And now that he's closer I can see that his eyes are a deep blue. 

 

I don't even hear the rest of his order, I'm so blanked out. But of course, I have it memorized. I'd tried it before a hundred times. Truth be told, I'd always found it gross.

 

“And what's your name?” I grabbed a cup and poised my Sharpie. 

 

“The name's Lance.” He was giving me a smirk that I'm sure he thought was dashing. 

 

It wasn't, really. But I was dashed by it anyway. “I'll have it ready in a minute.” And I did. I'd been preparing for this moment for an unreasonable length of time. 

 

Because as far as first impressions go, learning to make the perfect PSL would be a good start. 

 

Lance. I couldn't help but try and search him for the words I'd spoken while I prepared his drink. I had always imagined my words would be in red, probably with some punk-rock style font. Maybe on a collarbone, or a neck. Somewhere cool.

 

But maybe that was just me thinking highly of myself. 

 

I gave him his drink. “So, when do you get off of work?” The guy had the audacity to wink at me again and make my heart flutter,  _ again. _

 

And I'll admit, I've always known I'm a bad flirt, but I hadn't realized the caliber of bad until I blurted out this mistake of a lifetime.

 

“I don't get off of work.” And then I turned ten shades of red. 

 

“Never? Man, I doubt that, considering I've seen you at school before. You could've at least put a guy down gently.” 

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't. Uhm. I wasn't...” Wait. This guy goes to my school? I feel like I'd have noticed him before. But I'd never been one for noticing people. Especially when I'm focused on my studies. Still. “I get off in two hours.” I managed to stumble my way through an answer as the door swung open and I was swept away by other customers. 

 

My expectation was that he'd actually come back, considering what we both knew.

 

But Lance didn't come back in two hours. No, he didn’t leave in the first place. He sat at a table in a corner, taking advantage of free wifi and giving me smiles and finger guns any time I looked at him. 

 

For two hours. I can only imagine what he was doing that managed to occupy him for so long. 

 

Two hours feels like a long time, when you're waiting it out and hoping for a chance to meet your soulmate at the end. 

 

It seems Lance was equally impatient, though, because exactly two hours later he walked over and told me my shift was over. Like I needed to be reminded. 

 

“Give me a second, I can't just leave on the dot.” 

 

I took off my apron and alerted the other baristas that I was going. 

 

When I returned to Lance, he grabbed my hand. “Babe, we're soulmates.”

 

“Wait. Are you. I mean. I don't.” I couldn't think of any coherent words to express myself at the moment. 

 

“Wait, am I wrong?” I could see his face pale slightly, and he let go of my hand quickly. 

 

“No! No. I'm just. I didn't expect you to just. Be so. Forward. I guess.” I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the words. 

 

“Is that...comic sans.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“I'd show you my mark too, but it's not really something to do in public, if you catch my drift.” My face burned up at that. 

 

“ _ Where is it?”  _ My curiosity got the best of me. I can't believe I just asked him that. 

 

“Maybe someday I'll have you find it on your own.” Lance winked at me. This guy is an even bigger dork than anticipated, and I'm absolutely terrified. What now? We know we're soulmates, but we've hardly met. And this guy really is attractive, and funny, and charming. But…

 

I can't imagine just leaping into this. 

 

“So we really do go to the same school?” I broke the silence as we walked out of the coffee shop. 

 

“I'm offended! Of course we do? We're rivals! You're one spot ahead of me, grades-wise. And it's super intense.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I work my ass off trying to surpass you and all you have for me is an 'Oh’? I'm-”

 

“Offended, yeah. Sorry. I don't really pay attention to our classmates very much.”

 

“The fact that we've been in the same class for years and this is the first time we've spoken to each other directly...yeah. Yeah, that really drives that one home.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I can't wait to tell everyone that my soulmate is  _ Keith Kogane.  _ They're gonna be so jealous!” The boy was practically gushing with excitement and pride.

 

I blinked. “Wait. Tell everyone? Who's everyone? I'd prefer if you didn't. Uh. Not right away, I mean.” I can't imagine just showing up to class with this boy clutched to me.  _ Soulmates.  _ It seems too sudden. 

 

“Well, if you're embarrassed, I'll keep it to just Hunk and Pidge. But you should be proud to have someone like me as your soulmate. Trust me, I am the best boyfriend you could ask for.”

 

“Sure, sure. Tell yourself that.” I'm getting frustrated with his rambling. With his, 'We’re soulmates, so we should get married right away and we're assumed to be together now’ stuff. Maybe we were  _ fated  _ to be together or something.

 

But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know him. 

 

“How rude! And to think I'll be stuck with that  _ attitude  _ for the rest of my-” 

 

“Look, could you just slow it down? I know we're soulmates and all but that doesn't mean...that doesn't mean we're there yet, okay? Just. Give me some time for this, okay?” I ran a hand through my hair nervously. 

 

To my relief, Lance nodded enthusiastically. “Alright! Cool beans. Can we exchange phone numbers, though? I don't want to just disappear from your world again after this.” He laughed off the last statement, but it pained me to see in his eyes that he was legitimately bothered. 

 

“Sure. Yeah. Cool.” I passed him my phone, and he typed with vim and vigor. 

 

When I took my phone back, there was Lance's number. His contact name was “LANCE” in all capitals, and a couple of sparkle emojis. 

 

“You're such a little kid.” I complained, but texted the number so he'd have me as a contact, too. 

 

**Keith:** Hey, it's Keith.

 

Lance had the nerve the stand there and text me back, even though he's right in front of me. 

**✨✨ LANCE✨✨:** u text like im ur mom lol ,, u even put a period at the end of ur sentence what a nerd

 

**Keith:** You look like you're in preschool when you type like that.

 

**✨✨LANCE✨✨:** no u

 

We made eye contact over our phone screen. He started giggling, and it was contagious. 

 

“Okay, okay. I'll text you later, but I really have to get home. My...parents. Uhm. They don't like when I'm home late.” I managed. 

 

“Okay, Mullet. Text you later.”

 

“Mullet?”

 

“What? You've got a mullet. It's iconic. Worthy of a nickname.”

 

I touched my hair self consciously. “Shut up.” 

 

“Sure thing, Mullet.” And he grinned cockily before we parted ways. 

 

I sprinted home, checking my watch as frequently as I could get away with. I couldn't be late. 

 

_ Don't be late again, don't be late again… _

 

“You always dawdle, orphan!” I'm panting and out of breath by the time I reach my house and furious foster-dad.

 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry.” I apologized as quickly and earnestly as I could. 

 

“We can't just excuse you leaving the house all the time! Without permission, nonetheless! How are we to know what you're doing out there, looking for trouble! Trying to get us sued, aren't you, orphan?” 

 

“I was at work. I told you this morning. I'm sorry.” 

 

“Yes, I'm sure you were.” He growls it out sarcastically, and pulls me into the house roughly by the collar. “Go to your room, orphan. I don't want you pulling lawyers on us!” I nodded, face pale and eyes wide.

 

My room was small, crowded with a bunk bed. There had used to be another foster kid, sharing my room. But he was long gone. Gotten sick of the abuse and ran off. Offered to take me with him, even. But I'd declined, for some odd reason.

 

So I had the room to myself. I closed the door when I was inside, leaning against the wall and checking my messages. 

 

Lance had been texting me. A lot. 

 

**✨✨LANCE✨✨:** hey mullet u gotta vote on a nickname bc theres no way im not givin u one sry lol

 

I changed his contact name to something a little tamer, before continuing to read. 

 

**Lance:** so u alrrsdy said u didnt likr mullet so i was thinkin how about keither

 

**Lance:** or may b keithatron 3000

 

**Lance:** magikeith ,, like magic but its u 

 

**Lance:** how about edgelord i think that one suits u the best lolll

 

The rest of his suggestions were of a similar caliber. 

 

**Keith:** How about you just call me Keith?

 

I was still feeling fed up with my argument with my “father”.  _ Trying to get us sued.  _ Okay, maybe I had gotten in a fight before. And maybe he did have reason to be concerned about that. 

 

But I wish I could just live it down already. It was one time…

 

**Lance:** but bb thatd b so boring

 

**Keith:** Maybe I'm a boring person. It suits me.

 

I sighed, running a hand through my bangs. I could feel my thoughts walking towards more and more dangerous waters, and couldn't really focus on what Lance was saying. 

 

**Lance:** i assure u ill think up somethin ull lov soon 

 

**Keith:** Fine. Try your best. 

 

I stare at the text. Five minutes pass. It seems that the conversation is over. I'm almost relieved. 

 

I stare at a different phone number, now. One that I haven't even attempted to text in a long time. 

 

**Keith:** Shiro? 

 

No response. Not like I expected one.

 

I put my phone back into my pocket.  _ Okay. I guess I'll need to figure things out on my own. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and support I got for chapter one! I've written up to the fifth chapter already, and from here on I will be posting a new chapter every time I finish writing one, so I've always got a few extra just in case. 
> 
> So you can look forward to chapter 3 in a couple of days. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.
> 
> (ALSO QUICK TW)  
> There is child abuse in this chapter !! There's no graphic violence but it's there and I thought I'd give you all a fair warning.
> 
> If you want me to change anything about that scene please please tell me because I don't want to offend/hurt anyone and I'm trying my best with this because I haven't experienced anything firsthand ?? So please message me if there's a problem

“Pidge! Hunk! Oh my god!” I swung the door open, grinning like an idiot at my roommates. 

 

We'd all decided to move out together on a whim. And yeah, we all work part time, and have to take turns sleeping on the couch because we have no space, but whatever. It's still a good arrangement.

 

Because when I have news like I do today, I can burst in dramatically and tell them right away. 

 

“What is it, Lance? Was your debut at the local Starbucks a flop?” Pidge doesn't even look away from their computer. 

 

“No! Quite the opposite! You wouldn't believe the barista there, he-!”

 

“Lance, if you're getting your hopes up for some coffee shop aesthetic shit, I swear-”

 

“No no! I didn't get my hopes up on my own! They've been lifted up! By an angel!” 

 

“Lance, what the fuck. Just tell us what happened.” 

 

“I was trying to! You guys keep interrupting!” I pout for a moment, before continuing, “I met my soulmate!” 

 

“You what?” Now I had their attention. 

 

“My soulmate! And you wouldn't believe who it was-” 

 

“Lance, how can you be sure?” 

 

“He had my Starbucks order written on his arm? In  _ comic sans?  _ If that ain't me...” 

 

“Okay, okay. So what was he like? Does he know?” Hunk asks me eagerly. I nod enthusiastically. 

 

“You already know him.”

 

“But isn't it supposed to be your first words?”

 

“First ones spoken directly to me! Guess who it is. Guess. Guess.”

 

“Lance, we have no idea. Tell us.” 

 

“Keith Kogane. Is.  _ My soulmate. _ ” I grinned wildly, fighting the urge to literally jump up and down and squeal. 

 

It was a fight that I lost. 

 

“Lance, calm down! Jesus. Keith? Are you sure?” 

 

“I told you I'm sure! We talked about it. He gave me his number! See?” 

 

“Did you really name his contact “Mullet”? Oh my god, Lance.” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

 

“He's texting back! He's texting back!” I bit my lip and smiled at my phone ridiculously. 

 

“Have fun texting your boyfriend, we don't need constant updates.” Pidge turned their attention back to their computer, typing loudly. 

 

I cradled my phone, grinning. Keith. What a dork. 

 

“Hunk? My home slice, you gotta help me. What's a good nickname for Keith?” 

 

“I don't know?”

 

“How about “Loser”?”

 

“Lance, why would you-”

 

**Lance:** ive got a nickname ull love

 

**Mullet:** What is it?

 

He responded right away. I looked up at Hunk and grinned mischievously. 

 

**Lance:** its loser ,, suits u real well imo

 

**Mullet:** Fuck you.

 

“He loves it. I don't need your advice!” I inform Hunk. He gives me a completely unconvinced look.

 

**Lance:** thats the plan hehe ;)

 

**Mullet:** You're insufferable. 

 

**Lance:** lov u too babe

 

**Mullet is typing…**

 

I stare at my phone. Blink. Look up at Hunk. 

“He's been typing for like five minutes now, what do I do?” I bit my lip.

 

Then it stopped. 

 

“He stopped typing! What was he gonna say? Oh my god.” 

 

“You're overthinking it. He's probably just thinking of what to say. He's never been the best at conversation, he might take a while to get his thoughts together.” 

 

“He was going to tell you he hates you, but decided to keep it a secret.” 

 

“Fuck you, Pidge. I don't need your sass. He loves me.”

 

**Lance:** what were u gonna say im freakin out r u ok ??????

 

**Mullet is typing…**

 

He's taking a long time again. I stare at the screen, mesmerized.

 

**Mullet:** No. 

 

He must've typed more and then deleted it. 

 

**Lance:** What's wrong?

 

**Mullet:** Sorry. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. 

**Lance:** no dude what's wrong seriously is there anything I can do to help ?? were soulmates we should be lookin out for eachother

 

**Mullet:** We just met. You don't need to worry about me. 

 

**Lance:** well im worrying ok where are u

 

**Mullet:** It's no big deal. I'm serious. 

 

**Lance:** pidge is hacking into ur phones gps right now im comin over to hug u ill be there in 5 mins

 

**Mullet:** Please don't. 

 

I hesitate for a moment. 

 

“Should we go?” 

 

“Yeah, we better. If Keith even mentioned it in the first place, it's probably a big deal.” Hunk said, seriously. 

 

“He's telling me not to.”

 

“Yeah, that's cause he's  _ Keith.  _ Now let's get going. Quickly.” 

 

And so we got going. Quickly. 

 

Five minutes later and we're in front of a tiny house, and most of the lights are out, besides one in the front window and another in the attic. 

 

“Should we just go and knock?”

 

“No.” Hunk had parked a block away, and refused to let us get too close to the house. 

 

“Hunk, what's going on? Why not?”

 

He looked at Pidge, and then looked at me, avoiding eye contact, though. “Keith's parents are...well...kind of jerks?”

 

“Oh. What do we do?” 

 

“He's probably holed up in the attic. Pidge can probably go and get the window, since they're the smallest.”

 

We can hear the sound of yelling from outside the house. I bite my lip. Okay. No way my soulmate is living in a house like this. Not on my watch. 

 

“No. I'll go. Wait for me here, I'll come back if I need help getting to the roof.”

 

I cautiously step onto the property, sidestepping so I'm at the side of the house. I can't see it from here, but there was definitely a slanted window in the roof. 

 

I look around, hoping for something to assist me in climbing onto the roof. 

 

There's a fence around the edge of the property, but I'm not sure if it'll be high enough. 

I climb onto it. Yeah, not high enough. Okay. 

 

I make my way back to the others. “Hunk, I need you to help me out. I can't climb the wall.” 

 

And so, after a couple wobbly attempts, I managed to scramble onto the roof. Fortunately... unfortunately? Keith's parents were distracted with whatever it was they were yelling about. 

 

I knocked on the window, seeing Keith just below. He looked up. I waved. 

 

He looked furious, and I shrunk back a little. Then he took the window out. 

 

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come!” He hissed. His eyes were lined with red and he looked scared. 

 

“Come on, Loser. I've got Hunk and Pidge with me. We're getting you out of here.”

 

“Who says I want out?”

 

“Me. Now come on, quickly!” I can hear the yelling stop. And footsteps on a ladder.

 

“Get away from the window!” Keith fumbled to put the pane of glass back, and I rolled over so I couldn't be seen. 

 

But I could hear. 

 

“Orphan! What are you doing?”  _ Orphan?  _

 

“I was. Just. Nothing. You told me to come to my room, so I. Just.” 

 

“Is that an excuse? Are you lying to me?”

 

“No! No. I'm sorry.”

 

“Why are you  _ apologizing  _ if you  _ didn't do it?” _

 

“Do...what?” 

 

“ _ DONT PLAY DUMB, ORPHAN!”  _ I can hear the booze in this man's voice.

 

“ _ Tell me what you did, orphan!”  _

 

“I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry!” 

 

“Tell that to the broken glass on the floor downstairs!” I think I'm crying. I want to just burst through this damn window and tell this man to stop. 

 

“It wasn't me!” 

 

“Don't lie! You're going to be paying for this shit! I hope you've been working hard at that  _ job _ that you  _ supposedly  _ go to every day!” And then another, even more sickening sound. A snapping noise, and a crash. 

 

The sound of feet walking away unsteadily. I roll over quickly, looking at him wide eyed through the window. 

 

There are tears in Keith's eyes, and he's clutching his face, blood dripping down his chin. 

 

“Keith! Keith, come on buddy.” I push at the window, but it doesn't budge. He reached up a bloodied hand and undoes the latch for me. 

 

“Okay, okay. Maybe I'll go with you.” He manages, dripping blood and sounding nasal. I reach a hand out to him. 

 

“Yeah. Come on. Let's get you out of here. You can stay with me and Hunk and Pidge. Soulmates stick together.” We clutched wrists and he pushed himself up on the ladder of a bunk bed that really didn't fit in the room. 

 

A bunk bed. “Is there someone else here?” I ask, looking at it. 

 

“Not anymore. Let's go.” 

 

“Wait.” I took off my shirt, putting it against his nose gently. “You're leaving a blood trail, dude.” 

 

He tenderly took the garment in his hands, holding it against his face. 

 

Getting onto a roof is one thing, but getting back down is usually the easier part. 

 

Unless one of you can't use their hands. 

 

“Okay, I'll just-” 

 

Keith has the fucking nerve to just jump off, rolling when he lands and standing upright, perfectly fine. 

 

“What the fuck, dude.” He shrugs at me. Okay. Maybe this isn't his first time jumping off a roof. Whatever. It's not like he's going to one-up me. 

So I close my eyes and jump after him, rolling awkwardly when I land. 

 

I twist my ankle pretty badly, and Keith actually laughs at me. “Fuck you.” I limp my way back to our car. 

 

“Rescue mission successful.” I knock on the window to the car, and Hunk looks up, unlocking the doors quickly. 

 

“Jesus. What happened? Nevermind. Just get in the car.” 

 

I'd hoped my soulmate and I would have more of a  _ riding into the sunset on a white horse _ type of debut, as opposed to  _ driving into a cramped residential parking lot at midnight, covered in blood.  _

  
But you can't have everything, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you don't expect me to update every day because of this. 
> 
> Though I'll probably update again tomorrow. But hush. I just got in The Zone™ and wrote chapter 6 so here u go ,, u get an update. 
> 
> Enjoy.

When I met my perfect match today, I hadn't expected him to be taking off his shirt and jumping off roofs with me, especially on the first night. 

 

And I didn't expect his second time seeing me to involve me getting punched in the face by my foster father. 

 

Though supposedly he's seen me before. Supposedly we're in some of the same classes, even. 

 

In any case, now I'm here, mildly beat up, and sitting in a Volvo that's equally beat up looking. Crammed in along with Hunk and Pidge, and my soulmate.

 

I've spoken to Hunk a few times, but that's about it.

 

And I'm bleeding, and I think I'm a little giddy from blood loss and a little hysterical from getting beaten with an audience. 

 

I can't really speak at this point, but Lance reaches out to take my unoccupied hand. I accept.  _ Soulmates stick out for eachother.  _

 

It doesn't take long for us to reach a small apartment complex, and when we pull into the cramped parking lot, I'm glad. We walk in silence, me stumbling along after Lance.

 

The apartment isn't big enough for four people. It'd probably be a bit cramped with two. 

 

“I know it isn't much. Two of us might have to share the pullout couch?” Hunk suggested. 

 

“I'll help Keith get fixed up.” Lance added, looking at me. “With all my younger siblings, I've dealt with many a bloody nose.” 

 

Hunk started pushing a small table out of the way and unfurling the couch, and Lance took my hand gently and brought me into a tiny bathroom. 

 

“Are you still bleeding?” He tenderly took the shirt from me. 

 

I touched my nose gently. I couldn't tell if it was still bleeding, but at least it's slowed down considerably. 

 

“Ok. You're good. Do you need help getting washed up? You're kind of...bloody.” 

 

I blinked at him, taking a moment to comprehend. “I'm fine.” I step towards the sink, leaning on it. Exhausted. 

 

“You sure?”

 

“You're just desperate to get me undressed, aren't you?” I think that was my giddiness catching up to me. I feel like I'm going to collapse, or vomit, or both. But I really would like some privacy. 

 

He actually blushed. “No! No. I'll just. I'll, uh, get you some clothes. To change into.” 

 

“Sure thing.” He carefully closes the door behind me, and I melt. I look into the mirror, flinching. 

 

Red has always been my favorite color, but not really like this. Red. Wait. My motorcycle. Was still at my parents’ house. When they found I was missing, it'd probably be gone. Turned to junk metal. 

 

Damn. Right when I had started getting close to affording repairs. The running water in front of me was just white noise, and I turned it off before opening the door again. 

 

“Lance?”

 

He was there in an instant. “What do you need? What's wrong?”

 

“I have to. Go back to. M-My place. I left...I left something.” 

 

He looked concerned. “Was it important?” 

 

“Yeah! Yeah. It was. It was really important.” 

 

And then my legs decided they'd had enough, and I collapsed to the ground. Well, nearly to the ground. I felt warm arms around me, holding me upright, before I blacked out. 

 

***

 

When I woke up, I was exhausted. And there was a searing pain in my nose. God. 

 

“Red! Where's. Where? I have to go back.” I was in a blind panic. Then Lance was in the doorway, looking concerned.

 

“Keith? Keith, it's okay. You're safe. You're at our apartment, remember? It's Saturday.” 

 

I took in my surroundings. Hunk came up behind Lance, peeking in over the top of his head. 

 

I wasn't covered in blood anymore, I noted. I was in a small bed, in a room about the same size as I'd had at home. I was wearing a t-shirt that was so big it barely rested on my shoulders, nearly dropping off on either side. The sleeves went down to my elbows, the hem nearly at my knees. 

 

I was still wearing my boxers, but other than those two articles, nothing else. My clothes from last night were in a heap in the corner. 

 

I blinked, then looked over to Lance, who was approaching cautiously, like I was a frightened animal. 

 

“I need to go back. I need to get Red.” Hunk paused for a moment, realization dawning. 

 

“We don't really have anywhere to keep her.” Hunk looked nervous. 

 

“Who's Red? A girl?” Lance was looking between the two of us. “Wait, Keith! You've got a girlfriend? Oh my god, that's awkward. I-”

 

“It's a motorcycle, Lance. No need to be jealous.” Hunk elbowed the blushing boy in the side, and he sighed in relief. 

 

“Yeah. We don't have anywhere for a motorcycle. A girl however, we could definitely find space for.” 

 

Hunk pressed his palm to his forehead, exasperated. “We can't just give her up, but I don't know what else we'd do.” 

 

“We could keep her here. In the apartment with us. It's not like we can ride her anyways.” I knew it was a ridiculous idea, but I was desperate. 

 

“We can't  _ fit  _ her in here. There's no way. Maybe we could bring her into my tech class? I could say she's for a project, keep her in the classroom.” 

 

“But that won't be till Monday! We need her out of there  _ now.”  _ I tried to stand up, but sat down again right away, feeling woozy. 

 

“And it'd be suspicious. If they start looking for you, I mean.” Lance's comment startled me for a moment. 

 

“I'm going back, aren't I-?” I was cut off, I don't think either of them had heard me. I stayed quiet.

 

“I know! I know! Do we have anyone else who could take her?”

 

“We could bring her down to Allura's place.” Lance chimed in. “She might help. If I asked nicely.” 

 

Hunk looked at him in disbelief. “Dude, Allura isn't going to listen to you. We've been telling you for  _ years  _ she isn't into you.” 

 

“We don't have another choice. If this “Allura” might be able to help us, we're asking her.”

 

Hunk looked uncertain. “Ok, fine. Lance, can you call her? So she knows we're coming. Don't try to flirt, we don't need you ruining this.” 

 

“Righto, my dude.” He whipped out his phone and started typing. I heaved a sigh. 

 

If anything happened to Red, I think I'd be done for. I'd worked so hard, and someday...someday she was going to be up and running again. I knew it. 

 

I'd seen her potential from a mile away, and I'd be devastated to lose her. 

 

I hear the diluted sound of a girl yelling into the phone's receiver. Lance pales noticeably. 

 

“Look, look. Allura. No, I'm not here to flirt this time. I promise! Look. We've got a major dilemma here.”

 

Lance bites his lip and glances at me for a moment, listening. And then he continues. “You don't even have to  _ do  _ anything! Look, my buddy's motorcycle is gonna be trashed unless we find somewhere to keep it. We were hoping we could drop it off at your place, at least until we find somewhere else to keep it. And it'd be an excuse to see me, so I win-wi-”

 

I can hear the muffled yelling again. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. No flirting. Right.” I could see him grinning unapologetically, and I'm pretty sure Allura could hear it in his voice too, because she said one final thing and then hung up. 

 

“She agreed! I can't believe it.” 

 

I sighed with relief. “Ok, let's go.” I stand up, but Lance comes forward and gently guides me back into the bed. 

 

“Nope. You're not coming. You need to stay here. No way I'm bringing you back to that place. Also, Pidge has toaster waffles. We'll be back before you know it.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“I'm not going to have a crippled soulmate. Do me a favor and heal up, nerd.” 

 

I pursed my lips, but I didn't really have the energy to complain. He was about to leave, but I blurted out;

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Toaster waffles and sleeping in. Red taken care of. Surrounded by people who barely knew me, yet genuinely cared for me anyways. That was something I never thought I'd get the privilege of waking up to.

 

He smiled at me, a warm, genuine smile I hadn't seen before, and closed the door gently behind him. “I love you.” 

 

If I hadn't been so low on blood, I think my face would be bright red right now.

 

I dozed off contentedly, but it must've been under ten minutes when Pidge burst in without knocking and gave me a plate of waffles and a glass of water. 

 

“I’ve fixed you some breakfast, nerd. I'm gonna go ignore you now.” And then they left. It wasn't a gesture of ill intent in any sense, and I actually let out a giggle. A noise I never realized I could make.

 

I only wished I had the confidence to handle my introversion so well. I'd already gotten the impression that Pidge valued their computer over any kind of human interaction, and I had a certain amount of respect for that. 

 

The waffles were kind of gross, but it was to be expected. They were cheap toaster waffles, lukewarm and eaten without cutlery, in bed. 

 

I downed the water right away, however. I was dehydrated from last night, having lost a lot of fluid in the form of blood and tears. 

 

I didn't even know what my father had broken. He'd probably had a fit and thrown something, then forgot. It hadn't been the first time this had happened. 

 

I noticed my phone on a tiny bedside table beside me. Impulsively picking it up, I unlocked it and stared at the text message. 

 

_ Shiro? _

 

I blinked at the screen, before seeing the words below my text. 

 

_ ✓ Read at 2:34 AM _

 

He'd seen it. I closed my eyes for a moment, putting my phone back on the table, face down. 

 

And I think I dozed off again, because it felt like an instant later when Lance and Hunk were back. 

 

“Pidge! Take off your headphones! What if Keith had needed your help?” Lance scolded Pidge indignantly, and I heard their deadpan response through the wall. 

 

“I gave him waffles.” 

 

Lance then came into the room where I was cuddled in the bed and looking absolutely vulnerable. It was weird how much I trusted him. I guess soulmates tend to hit it off fast, but really?

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Is Red okay?”

 

“Yeah, she's in Allura's backyard. Safe and sound, buddy.”

 

He smiles at me fondly, and it's no mystery that he's my soulmate because  _ God, I want to see that smile again.  _ I want to see it every day.  For the rest of my life. 

 

“Then I'm okay. Thank you. So much. For all of this.” I reach one hand out from under the covers and hold his. 

 

His hand is warmer than mine, despite the fact that I've been in the furnace that is this bed for hours now and he’s been outside. 

 

Just yesterday, I was telling him to slow down. Because I've always been slow to trust. I've never been able to flirt, or make friends quickly. And yet here we are, and I want to kiss him. 

 

And I want to tell him everything that's wrong. About Shiro, about how sudden everything is. About my foster parents, and how worried I am for my mother. I want to pour out everything I have in my mind and let him drink it and tell me it's okay. 

 

I end up settling for the next best thing, which is pressing his knuckles against my forehead and starting to sob. 

 

It was comforting, having him there. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Hey, Keith. It's okay. Don't cry. It's okay.” 

 

Hearing my name in his mouth gives me butterflies, but his words do nothing but make me cry harder. God, what a mess I am. 

 

But apparently he's okay with having a mess around, because he folds himself over and gives me an awkward, horizontal hug. It's more of him gently laying on top of me. But whatever. 

 

It's comforting, and I hold him there for a while. He's so warm. 

  
I think I love him back. I think I love him  _ a lot. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing a new chapter and I had to go over this one before I uploaded
> 
> Honestly I was smiling so much just rereading my own writing ??? So I'm hoping ya'll will enjoy it too
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the comments and kudos ?? I'm amazed and you've really inflated my ego and motivated me to write so
> 
> Thank you a lot
> 
> All my friends can testify that I ascend to a new plain of existence whenever I get a comment

_ Take it slow _ , he said. I don't think either of us listened to him. Taking it slow isn't moving in together and cuddling less than 24 hours after your first conversation. 

 

But it's not like I mind. We're soul mates, of course we're going to get on well. 

 

I don't think there's anything more intimate than holding someone while they cry. But the longer I hold him, the gentler his sobs get. And that's a feeling I'd never give up for anything. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I ask him gently, but he startles a little bit at my voice, anyways. He buries his face in my chest. 

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

We lay there in silence a while longer. 

 

“So, what's your favorite color?”

 

“What?”

 

“I gotta know these things. All the little things. If we're destined for each other, I can't just go around not knowing your favorite color.” I smile at him, and he smiles back, just a little bit. 

 

“You're an idiot.” He sniffs, looking up at me with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen? What the fuck.

 

“Never said I wasn't.”

 

“It's red.” I blinked at him. 

 

“I should've guessed.” He gives a little nervous giggle, and despite the fact that his face is covered in dried tears and there's blood caked in his nostrils; heck, maybe even because of that; it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. .

 

“What's yours?”

 

“Blue.” 

 

“Lame.” 

 

“What?! I'll have you know, blue is a much more appealing color than  _ red.” _

 

“Psh. I can't believe my  _ soulmate  _ is such a  _ try hard.”  _

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too.” And then we dissolved into a giggling heap again. 

 

“Lance?” Pidge's head appeared in the doorway. “You do realize you've gotta go to work today, right?” 

 

“Shit, I do.” I clamber out of the bed, looking back at Keith. “What time is it?” 

 

“It's like, noon.” 

 

“Shit.”

 

“Where do you work?” Keith was looking up at me curiously. 

 

My face heated up. “Oh. Uh. I work at the, um…” 

 

“He sells flowers to old ladies.” Pidge answers him before I get a chance to. 

 

“It's not just old people! I'm a florist!” Indignance wells up inside me, and Pidge is cackling in the doorway. 

 

“Right, right. Make sure to bring something back for your  _ boyfriend. _ ” 

 

When I look back, Keith's nose literally started bleeding again. 

 

“Shit. I've gotta go. Pidge, take care of Keith while I'm gone!”

 

“Okayy, but I won't be as cuddly.” 

 

“Shut up.” I hurried, and arrived a minute or two late for work anyways. 

 

Nobody seems to notice. Things are fairly busy around this time, what with kids going back to school and such.

 

I'm stuck wandering around, watering things. I have a habit of whispering to the plants as I water them. It's just something I've always done. They're cute plants. I can't just  _ not tell them? _

 

“Yeah. I love you. Lance is gonna give you all the water you need.” 

 

“Lance! Stop whispering to the plants. It's distracting.” 

 

“Babe, I'm distracting no matter-” 

 

“Lance!” Allura is frowning at me, and I laugh nervously. She was my boss, but we'd always had a fairly lighthearted relationship anyways. 

 

“Sorry, sorry! Just giving the flowers some love.” She rolled her eyes, and went to greet a desperate looking teenager who'd just entered the store. 

 

I spent the entire time worrying about Keith, though I knew he was in good hands. The rest of the day wore on, and business picked up considerably from when I arrived. 

 

I ended up happening to sell to a lot of old ladies, purely by coincidence. It was back to school season, and supposedly every grandma in the region wanted to tell their grandchildren how proud they were. 

 

It seemed like my shift took forever to go by, and by the end I remembered Pidge's suggestion. 

 

It's been a nag, but I thought I'd listen to them anyways. 

 

“Hey, um, Allura?” 

 

“What? If it's about the motorcycle from this morning-” 

 

“No, no. It's just. I wanted to take some flowers home.” I stared at my feet, turning red. 

 

“You've met someone, haven't you?” She leaned forward, grinning at me conspiratorially. 

“No! Well, yes. Okay, yeah, I have. And I'm bringing him flowers. Is there a problem?” 

 

“Nope. No problem at all, you cheesy loser. Are you sure flowers will be enough to impress someone so hardcore though? It was his motorcycle, wasn't it?” She taunts me, lightheartedly. 

 

“Just, can I take something or not?”

 

“If you can afford it. You've got employee discount.” I raided my pockets. I had a $10 bill and that was about it. That should be enough to get something nice. 

 

His favorite color was red. That made things simple. I carefully picked up a couple roses. 

 

“Roses? This boy must be real special. Usually you just grab whatever's cheapest.” She smirked at me. 

 

“I do not! And he is special. He's my soulmate.” I passed her my ten dollars and she went silent as she mechanically got my change. 

 

“Your soulmate? For real?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

She took the change back, handing me my ten dollars. “Just take it on me. Go give that boy some flowers. If he's stuck putting up with you for the rest of his life, he deserves something nice, at least.”

 

“Are you sure?” I ignored the jab. 

 

“Mhm. Now get out of my store, you're scaring off customers.”

 

“I am not!” I muttered indignantly, but I was grateful. I took my precious flowers and left the store, grinning ear-to-ear. 

 

When I slide open the door to the apartment, Pidge sees me. I step in and close the door behind me, straightening and holding the roses behind my back. 

 

They were not fooled, but aside from looking up and smirking, they didn't reveal me. 

 

I step into Keith's room, flourishing the flowers in front of me. 

 

I may have been a bit over dramatic with the flourishing, because at that moment the stems snapped and the rose heads flew across the room and hit him. 

 

I froze, appalled. Keith looked at me, then at the roses in his lap, and started laughing. 

 

“You're a terrible boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh my god. I didn't mean to. I didn't. Oh my god.” 

 

Keith is cackling at my misfortune. “You got me  _ roses  _ and you just. Just,  _ broke my flowers. Right in front of me. _ You absolute  _ mess. _ ” 

 

“I'm sorry! It's the thought that counts!” I'm blushing and stammering at this point. Which really isn't helping me. “Enough with that smug grin!” 

 

Apparently he hadn't had enough of his smug grin. “I won't get you flowers next time!” I stuck my tongue out at him before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. 

 

Then I opened it. “By the way, do you need anything?” 

 

“No. I'm feeling better. Don't worry about it.” 

 

“Woah woah woah. Don't you tell me not to worry. I will worry as much as I please!” There was what looked like a bruise under his eyes and across his nose, and his nose still looked a bit swollen.   

 

It didn't look like it had broken too severely, and we'd had ice on it for the first couple hours, but these things don't heal overnight. 

 

“Whatever. I'm getting out of bed and doing something. I can't stand being cooped up here.” 

 

“Fine! But don't overdo it.” I stayed in the doorway as he clambered out of the bed, stretching. 

 

We'd given him one of Hunk's old t-shirt, which was huge on him. But mine and Pidge's were too small in the shoulders, so we hadn't had any other choice. 

 

He looked pained, but I couldn't tell if it was emotional or physical. Or both. He looked at me. 

 

“Do you want me to leave for a moment?” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Lance. For all of this.” I watched him place the roses gently on the table beside him before closing the door and giving him privacy. 

 

“What are we gonna do?” Hunk was in front of me, now. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We can't just steal Keith and pretend nothing happened. His parents are probably looking for him.”

 

“We could call child services?”

 

“That should be Keith's decision.”

 

“Hunk! We can't just fling that onto him right now! Why don't we just wait it out a little longer?” 

 

“School starts up on Monday, Lance. We don't really have much time.”

 

The door opens behind me, and I freeze. 

 

“We're not calling child services. Jesus. I'm going back home.” Keith stood in the doorway, wearing the same clothes he had been last night. There were still mild blood stains on his shirt, but otherwise he looked a little less in pain than before. 

 

“You're going back?! No way, dude.” I nodded. Hunk was right, there's no way I was letting him. 

 

“I've got to.”

 

“No you don't!”

 

“I have no other choice! There isn't space for me here!”

 

“There isn't space for me here either, and I'm here anyways!” I argued. 

 

“Look, just let me-”

 

“ _ No. _ You're staying here with us, at least for now. I went and got you for a reason.”

 

“You got me because you were being stupid.”

 

“He got you because he was brave.” Hunk chimed in. 

 

“No. I got you because I was fucking terrified. Going into your house and jumping off roofs and kidnapping you, yeah, that was scary. I don't want to have to do it again.  _ But the thought of keeping you there?  _ That's _ terrifying.  _ I don't do things because I'm  _ brave  _ or  _ stupid  _ or  _ impulsive.  _ I do things because I'm terrified of what will happen if I don't. If you step into that house one more time, I think I’m going to lose my mind.” 

 

I was tearing up at this point. God, I loved this boy. This boy who had a mullet and texted with perfect grammar. Who worked at Starbucks and was godawful at flirting. 

 

I hadn't known him for very long. But I _ loved him.  _ So much that it hurt. And I knew I was still falling for him. More, everytime I saw him. 

 

I can't explain it. But protecting him is all I care about right now. I sniff, blinking fast. 

 

“How can you care about me so much? It's not fair to you, you selfless prick.” He pulled me into an embrace. 

 

“Selfless prick. I don't think anyone has ever called me that before.” I'm smiling despite my watering eyes. 

 

“Take care of yourself first, asshole.”

 

“Only if you do first.”

 

“I am!”

 

“You're not!”

 

“I'm doing my best, okay? I'm going back. It's not fair to you if I stay.” 

 

“Excuse me? What did we just say. We said,  _ take care of yourself first.  _ Because it's not fair to  _ me  _ if you're stuck there and I'm  _ worrying  _ about you!” 

 

“You're not taking care of yourself if you're...just. if you're with me!” 

 

“How. The hell. Keith, you're being impossible. We  _ want  _ you here.” 

 

“Fine. But we're not getting my parents in trouble, okay?” 

  
“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually !! Wrote !! Two whole chapters today !
> 
> Like
> 
> 4000 words pumped out of me. Wow. And so because you guys got me hyped and in the Writing Zone w all your comments and support 
> 
> You get two updates in one day as a reward ?? Wowow. Don't expect this from me often though. 
> 
> Because wow. That's a lot of writing.
> 
> Please enjoy ?? And comment because I really appreciate That Validation ?

I hope the rest of my life won't be like this. Lance, giving me things. Helping me. And me, unable to give back. Unable to return the favor. 

It's hard to be a burden. But Lance keeps insisting, and arguing with him is equally tiresome. 

 

“So, what now?” 

 

I look up. Hunk's leaning against the doorway, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your…parents. They'll be looking for you, won't they?” 

 

“I don't think so. They don't want to draw attention to themselves. They'll probably say everything's fine. My brother got out that way. So long as I keep going to school and work, they'll just make sure everyone thinks I'm still with them.” 

 

“Are you sure? They might want you back. If you go back to school, they'll know where to find you.” 

 

I bite my lip. He's got a point. “What else can I do?” 

 

“Drop out?” 

 

I looked at him, torn. “I don't know.” 

 

“You don't have to decide right away. You've got a day and a half? Ish?”

 

“Yeah.” I'm picking at my fingernails nervously. Dropping out of school. It was...intimidating. But there aren't really any other options, at this point.

 

Well, none that don't involve beatings or orphanages, or both. Which aren't great alternatives. 

 

Hunk left the room, gently closing the door behind me. As far as sleeping arrangements go, I hadn't had much of a say. 

 

Lance said that I need a room of my own, because I'm “fragile”. And apparently, Pidge isn't a good cuddler. So they get a room to themselves too. 

 

And that leaves Lance and Hunk on the pullout, which they were both surprisingly okay with. It's weird to see. People who are so close and trusting with each other. 

 

I've never had anything like that. It looked...nice. 

 

My nose was still aching, but the swelling had stopped. I still had dark marks under my eyes. 

 

I was pacing my room, now. I was safe here. For now. Google said that my nose should be fully healed in a few weeks. I could probably start working again next week, at least. 

 

I'd called in, and told them I'd tripped. Or something. I don't remember the lie, exactly, but either way, they knew what was up. 

 

I was bored. Really bored. And starting to feel a little claustrophobic. 

 

I opened the tiny window, checking my phone for the umpteenth time. No messages from Shiro. 

 

Apparently Lance had messaged me though. He was sitting in the other room. He'd barely have to raise his voice to tell me whatever it was himself. Whatever. It was a meme. 

 

A bad one, at that, but I couldn't help but smile at it. 

 

Lance. I couldn't believe how fast things were going. I could see why he was my soulmate. He was cute, and funny, and I felt myself trusting him without really meaning to. 

 

I was overwhelmed, quite frankly. Who knew that such a small gesture could get me staring into space and turning red. 

 

Lance knew, apparently. 

 

***

 

Throughout the next day and a half, I realized that Lance knew a lot of things about me. Mainly things that involved making me blush. 

 

And it was hard to hide a blush when your nose is fragile, and very likely to bleed if there's too much blood hanging around in your cheeks. 

 

He'd given me  _ pet names.  _ Like, just casually tossing out “babe”s and “my love”s as if we'd been together for years. 

 

Which was… a lot. Hard for an inexperienced heart (such as my own) to handle. 

 

We weren't even officially together, were we? I didn't think we were. But it was Monday morning, and my three roommates were rushing around getting ready for school. 

 

Which I wasn't going to. I would never go to again. And it wasn't long before the three of them were gone, and I was alone. Alone, and very bored. 

 

Made even worse by the fact that I didn't have a key yet, and hadn't bothered to ask. So I couldn't actually leave the apartment. 

 

So I spent my time pacing. And worrying. Would my parents be looking for me at school? Would they tell them I was missing? 

 

I was probably being searched for already. How had Shiro done it? I dug my phone out of my pocket again. 

 

**Keith:** I left. Do you think they'll come after me?

 

I stared at the message for a second, before blinking. He wasn't going to respond. Of course not. 

 

It was nearly an hour later when my phone vibrated again.

 

**Shiro:** Where are you? 

 

**Keith:** Some classmates are letting me stay at their place for now. 

 

My palms were sweating. Shiro was here. And I could talk to him. He was  _ here  _ and he was  _ talking to me.  _ It'd been so long. 

 

There were tears in my eyes. I'd missed him so much, and the entirety of my loss hit me just then. 

 

**Shiro:** Are you okay?

 

**Keith:** I think so. 

 

**Shiro:** They didn't come after me. I don't think they'll go after you. You're almost a legal adult. By the time they have legalities sorted out, you'll probably be old enough to leave anyways. 

 

**Keith:** Okay. Thanks. 

 

**Shiro:** I've been worried about you. 

 

**Keith:** You too. 

 

**Shiro:** Stay safe.

 

And then the conversation was over. I flopped down onto my bed. Checked the time. 

 

I had a couple of hours to kill until the others got back.

 

But at least I had some food for thought. And some reassurances about where things were going next. 

 

My father wasn't going to come for me. I picked up my phone again, realizing something. 

 

**Keith:** Do you think Mom's going to be okay?

 

I didn't get a response this time. I'd been reassured of one thing, but that doesn't mean the next few hours wouldn't be stressful. 

 

I jumped when I got another notification. 

 

**Lance:** hey bb how long do u think i can last until the teacher notices im messaging u

 

**Keith:** You're stupid.

 

I sighed. I couldn't help but smile at Lance's antics, but he wasn't the person I wanted to talk to. 

 

**Lance:** r u sure ?? hes looked right at me and hasnt even noticed a thing lol

 

**Keith:** Just do your schoolwork. 

 

**Lance:** ur not my mom !!!!1!1!1!

 

**Keith:** I'm very happy that that's the case. 

 

**Lance:** rude

 

I let out a breathy laugh, looking at the screen fondly. 

 

How did he manage to make me feel better? How? I'm in so much  _ pain  _ right now and this  _ asshole  _ decides that his shitty jokes are what I  _ really need right now.  _

 

And he had the nerve to be right about it, too.

 

By the time the others were back from school, I had spent an unfair amount of time worrying. 

 

“Were my parents looking for me? Did the teachers say anything?” I was drilling them with questions the moment they got in the door. 

 

“The attendance said you were Informed Absent. Apparently your parents are covering for you. I don't know if they were there after school. I didn't see them.” Hunk informed me, and I sagged with relief. 

 

And the next few days played out pretty much uneventfully. No news from the school. Supposedly, after two weeks of absence, I lose my course credits. Meaning my dropout life will be official. 

 

All three of my roommates had part-time jobs. Pidge was almost always gone. Supposedly they were in a real position somewhere, doing IT work or something. 

 

There was always someone gone, usually two. Except for me. I was itching to leave the place.

 

My nose still ached, though my face was starting to look better. Lance would always bring back flowers from work, and it never failed to make me blush. 

 

It's hard to adjust though. 

 

Because even when flowers and affection from Lance start to become the normal, other things come along too. 

 

Waking up in a blind panic, breathing heavily and crying from a dream I can hardly remember. That's the normal. 

 

Agitatedly wasting time all day. Checking for a response to Shiro (to no avail) as often as I can. These are normal too. 

 

And I still flinch back whenever someone touches me. I'm getting used to Hunk and Pidge faster than I'm getting used to Lance's touch. For some reason.

 

I can tell he's hurt by it, and I feel bad. But neither of us mention it. Aside from the cuddling on the first few days of my living here, we don't really make contact. 

 

I'm scared. Of Lance. Because I feel  _ too  _ comfortable with him sometimes. It feels like I'm falling for him dizzyingly fast and there's nowhere for me to get a grip. 

 

I should be worried about other things. 

 

“Keither!” I looked over at the door, smiling lightly when Lance emerges, holding a couple of flowers, in shades of red and purple.

 

He hands them to me gently, urging me to smell them. I oblige. 

 

“What kind are they?” I ask him, knowing he's just dying to tell me. 

 

“Anemones!” I blinked at him. 

 

“Isn't that supposed to be like, in the ocean?”

 

“No! No, these are anemone  _ flowers.  _ You're thinking of the animal. Sea anemones aren't nearly as cute.” He grinned. 

 

Lance knew a  _ lot  _ about flowers. And he loved to talk about them. It was really...charming? He made me feel like he learned all of this trivia, all of this knowledge, purely for my sake. Just so I could stop and smell the flowers nearly every day. 

 

I don't bother to tell him that my sense of smell is still messed up. He delicately took them back, and placed them in a cheap looking glass vase on the table. Along with all the others he's brought back so far. 

 

He says he just brings back whatever they have extra, but I'm pretty sure he's lying. The assortment is looking suspiciously good. He's picked mostly blue and red flowers, along with purples and splashes of white. And I doubt it's by accident. 

 

He turned back to me, avoiding my eyes and turning red. I was about to say something about it when I learned why. 

 

“I still can't make up an assortment as pretty as you are.” He said, biting his lip and shooting a look at me. 

 

“I'm. I'm not  _ pretty.”  _ I stammer out. If he's going to flirt with me, surely he can avoid being so embarrassed and  _ cute  _ while he does so? It's not fair. 

 

I can't handle compliments. “You are!” He objects, and I take his hand and tug him gently so were standing closer together. 

 

“No,  _ you're  _ pretty.” He looked down at our hands, a smile spreading across his face like a sunrise washing over him. 

 

“We're  _ both  _ pretty.” At which point he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. Pleasantly warm. He smelled faintly of toothpaste.

 

I stepped back quickly. He startled, taking a step back. “I'm sorry!” He quickly apologized, and I froze. 

 

“No! No. I'm sorry. You just. Startled me. Can we just. Um.” I was breathing quickly. That was really nice. It  _ should've _ been really nice. A tender moment. 

 

Why am I feeling so claustrophobic? I took his hand back in mine, hoping to bring the moment back. 

 

It didn't bother to return. “I'm sorry.” I apologized again, but Lance kept looking guilty. “It was my fault. I was just. Um. Yeah.” 

 

We exchanged an uncomfortable smile, before Pidge burst back into the apartment. 

 

“You know what's really stupid? Really,  _ really _ stupid? People! People are just so,  _ so stupid. _ ” They sounded very bitter about something. As Pidge often did, when they returned from work. 

Supposedly, tech support can be very...frustrating. 

 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” I saw their gaze travel to our linked hands, and Lance let go of me.

 

“No. It's fine.” 

 

They paused for a moment, as if they didn't quite believe him. Truth be told,  _ I  _ didn't really believe him either. 

 

I needed to apologize to Lance. And then get my shit together and learn how to be a better soulmate. But apparently that isn't what he wanted right now? 

 

Then they shrugged. “I got a bag of cheetohs. Now will you two  _ believe  _ what someone- some real, human person,  _ actually asked me today? _ ” They flopped down on the couch, ripping open the bag. 

 

“This person. A real, human being, I remind you. They call and they ask…” They rattle on about the continued saga of  _ People Calling Tech Support Instead Of Emotional Support. _

 

I notice Lance is laughing a little too loud. Pidge does too. 

 

Not that we say anything. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out! Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting. 
> 
> The next two chapters after this one are literally pure fluff with no plot advancement so you can look forward to that oops.

I'm a terrible soulmate. After all this time I'd have thought that I'd be able to be a good boyfriend. I bring him flowers every day? I flirt and compliment him and try my best to be romantic? 

 

But of course, the time when it  _ really counts.  _ The time when it's my  _ soulmate, _ who I am  _ desperately in love with _ , I'm a flop. Because he's so uncomfortable being touched, and it’s completely understandable! But I'm such a touchy person. 

 

I like hugging people. And cuddles. And soft kisses. And I talk with my hands, and prod and caress people without even thinking about it. 

 

I'm trying to let him go at his own pace. But I can't help it. I can't help but want to hold his hands (which are nicely callused, wider than mine but a little shorter, too.) Or lean against his shoulder (because his hair is soft and he always feels so cold. But in a nice way? He's cool and it feels refreshing on my skin?) Or something,  _ anything.  _

 

He's okay with Hunk or Pidge prodding him, or even a short hug. With me, though? Occasionally he'll hold my hand. Or lean against me. Which I love. I love  _ him.  _ But I can't initiate anything. No matter how tempting it is. 

 

I fucked it up. We were having a bonding moment, and I messed it up. I got too close, and I made him uncomfortable. It's something about  _ me,  _ specifically. 

 

Am I being too pushy, too needy? But if Keith isn't happy with how I am now, he sure as hell won't be happy if I'm moping around and begging for cuddles. 

 

His needs are more important than mine are right now. That's what I tell myself, at least.

 

I wake up to my alarm, and Hunk rolls over to the opposite end of the pullout to turn it off. After an emotionally eventful evening, I'm feeling exhausted. 

 

I manage to force myself out of bed and quickly wash my face in our tiny bathroom. In a household of four people and only one washroom, I can't do anything fancy. Not that I have the energy to, anyways. 

 

I stare at myself for a long moment, a bead of water dripping down my chin. Sighing, I finish up. Keep getting ready for school. 

 

By the time the three of us get to school, I'm feeling at least a little more awake. But when we get there, it isn't exactly to good news. 

 

“...Keith Kogane? No way. I mean, he always did look pretty emo, to be honest…”

 

“Remember that time when he  _ totally  _ beat up that guy?” 

 

“Yeah! I don't believe it!”

 

The hushed whispers around me weren't very discreet. I look over at my two friends before they nodded. 

 

As the king of gossip, it wouldn't seem unnatural for me to take an interest in this. Whatever it was that people were saying about Keith seemed serious. 

 

Before, there had been some mention of him, but nobody actively stood around talking about it. 

 

“What happened? Something with Kogane? Gotta have all the intel on my rival.” I prodded my nose into the middle of a small group. A girl nodded at me seriously. 

 

“Supposedly his parents are being investigated for something. Charlie says he saw the police outside his house. It's all hush-hush though. People are saying it's for child abuse.” 

 

“That'd explain why he isn't at school.” I commented carefully. 

 

“That's the weird thing! They're saying he's gone. Disappeared. The police are looking for him so he can testify and stuff, but supposedly he ran away from home over the summer.”

 

“I heard that he's been on the run for like, a month now!” Someone else piped up. 

 

“I wonder where he's hiding out.” They all continued claiming that they knew what was going on, contributing pieces of ridiculous lies. 

 

I stood around in hopes that I could figure out something legitimate, but nothing came. Other than the fact that there were police at Keith's house. And they were looking for him. 

 

I exited the conversation as quickly as I could without looking suspicious. Pidge was looking at me expectantly. 

 

“Well? What's happening?” I bit my lip, looking between the two of them. 

 

“The police are after Keith. Supposedly his parents are being investigated.” 

 

“No way! Did they rat him out? Why would they bring the cops on themselves?” I shrugged. 

 

“No idea. That's just what I heard.” We all exchanged a worried look. 

 

Hunk broke the silence. “We should just continue class as usual. If we all leave now, they're going to wonder why. Especially with this going around.” 

 

And so I sat through class. I’d consider myself a master at a lot of things. Sitting through classes and staying focused would not be one of them, however. 

 

I alternated between staring out the window and thinking about how worried I was and doodling in my notebook. 

 

Which wasn't what my particularly harsh teacher liked to see, apparently. 

 

“Lance!” I heard Hunk hiss my name and blinked out of my stupor. 

 

“W-what?” I looked up and made eye contact with the teacher, who was looking at me sternly. 

 

“You should be paying attention, McClain.” She smiled at me in a very aggravated way. “Would you happen to be free for detention today?” She asked. It wasn't a question. 

 

“I am always free if you're going to be there, ma'am.” I gave her a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at me.

 

“Last warning, McClain.” She pushed up her unfashionable glasses and turned to another student. 

 

“Could you tell us the answer to question 6?” She sighed. And class continued. Dismally.

 

I tried to pay attention. And succeeded enough that I didn't get called out again, at least. 

 

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. I had homework in my locker that I probably should've retrieved. 

 

I didn't. Keith is more important than homework. Keith is more important than not getting detention. 

 

Keith is  _ the most important thing.  _

 

Pidge touched my shoulder, and startled me. “I've got work today. Like, right now. I'm pretty sure it's just going to be you and Keith this afternoon.” They whispered the last part, looking around quickly. Nobody looked even mildly suspicious. 

 

Hunk sidled over, joining us. 

 

“Yeah. I've got work too. Sorry.” 

 

“But I can't be the one to tell him! He-”

 

“Lance, don't you dare finish that thought. He loves you. You have to tell him what happened. And try to get your angst sorted out while we're gone, too.” Hunk interrupted, firmly. 

 

I sighed. This was going to be an awkward evening. 

 

“Text me his phone’s IP address, too. I'll hack in and make sure it isn't giving off unwanted GPS signals. There's only so much the block does.” Pidge informed me, and then they were both gone. 

 

By the time I got back to the apartment, I was more nervous than I ever remember being. 

 

Have the soulmate markings ever been wrong? I don't remember it ever happening. 

 

But it isn't always romantic. I remember Pidge and Hunk had matching ones, but they were just platonic soulmates. So maybe Keith and I aren't romantic soulmates. 

 

Maybe we're fated rivals. Or something. Maybe I'm really his nemesis. Because surely this boy deserves better than me. As a romantic partner, at least. 

 

Surely? I was standing outside the door, unable to open it. 

 

I opened google. 

 

_ “can your soulmate be your fated enemy?” _

 

Skimming through the articles, apparently it's possible. There's not much known science behind the marks, but from what I gathered, (thanks to a few helpful pages) your soulmate was defined as “the strongest relationship you are to have”. Which could be a romantic relationship (it often was). But it could be platonic. Or...it could be mutual hatred. 

 

But I can't imagine ever hating Keith. 

 

_ “can a soulmate be one sided?”  _

 

Google isn't helping my nerves when it says “theoretically, yes.” A second time. 

 

Okay. Okay. I took a deep breath, building courage. And then I opened the door, as quiet as I could. 

 

Keith was sitting awkwardly on the arm of the couch, staring down at his phone. He looked up at me when I entered. 

 

“The other two are working today.” I explained, defensively. Why was I defensive? I hadn't even done anything. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

I avoided eye contact with him. “There are rumors flying around. About. Um. Where you are right now.” I mentioned, forcing the words from my unwilling throat. 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Apparently the police are after your parents.” I blurted out. Looking up at him. 

 

His expression was sympathetic. Not at all surprised. 

 

“I know.” 

 

I blinked. “How?” And then the pieces fit together. “Wait, did  _ you- _ ”

 

“No. It wasn't me.” Keith looked at the floor, sighing. I was still leaning against the door. Fighting the urge to get closer to him. “It was my brother.”

 

“You have a brother?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

I thought back to the bunk beds in his room.  _ He's long gone by now.  _

 

“I didn't realize you were still in contact?” 

 

“We weren't. Not really. He just messaged me this morning. Explained that he'd called the cops on my parents.” Keith was the one avoiding my eyes now. He looked...angry? Sad? I couldn't really tell. 

 

“They're looking for you. So you can testify.” I cautiously slipped out. 

 

“I know! I...I know, okay? My brother wants me to go and find him. So we can get this sorted out. And I know that's what I  _ should  _ do. I just don't...I don't  _ want  _ to. Like, I know it's the right thing! But it's not...I'm not ready to?” He was rambling, and I noticed a tear forming at the edge of his eye. 

 

I wanted to go and comfort him. But I'm more of a listener/cuddler when it comes to consoling people. And Keith wasn't a cuddler. And I'd already listened. 

 

“That's...hard.” I managed. Our eyes met for the first time since last night. 

 

“Of course it is! Idiot.” He muttered, and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Until he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. 

 

“Of course it's  _ hard. _ ” He sobbed out again, and I slowly put my arms around him in return. This was fine. He was fine with this. Right? 

 

I rubbed circles into his back, trying to be comforting. “I know. I know.” I whispered it over and over again. Until his sobs subsided. 

 

“You can hide out here until you're ready. Pidge is going to hack into your phone so they can't track it as easily. You're safe here.” 

 

Keith nodded into my chest, and I sighed, holding him close. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“For what?” Keith looked up at me and wrinkled his nose in confusion. Then stopped and touched it as if it had hurt. 

 

Oh right. It probably had. He was looking a lot better, but his nose wasn't supposed to be fully healed for a while. 

 

“You know. For just...being so forceful. And  _ changing  _ things for you without permission. Like, if it weren't for me none of this would've happened! You wouldn't be here crying-” 

 

Keith's eyes widen and he interrupts me. “I wouldn't be  _ here  _ crying. I wouldn't be  _ here  _ with  _ you.  _ I'd be at  _ home, alone.  _ And  _ hurting. _ Things are changing. A lot.” He gives a quick, breathy laugh. “It's so difficult to change. But once it's finished changing…I'll be so glad you did it.” 

 

“You're not mad? Or anything?” I confirmed.

 

“Of course not! No! I thought...I thought you were mad at me? Because I keep flinching away?” 

 

“How would that make me mad!?” 

 

He burrows further into my chest, hiding his face. “I just...I felt bad. It's not that I don't like you. That I don't like  _ this. _ It's just hard for me? And it shouldn't be? Like, it really shouldn't but it is and I don't know  _ why-”  _

 

I took his chin in my hand and lifted his head gently to face me. “What's this “it shouldn't be hard” bullshit? Before now, the only time you were touched was when you were being hurt. Of  _ course  _ it's going to be hard. That's not your fault.” He smiles at me sadly. 

 

I think my heart shatters into a million pieces at that. “Thanks, Lance.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I-I love...you...too.” He says it like they're words he's never heard before. When I think about it, maybe he hasn't. 

 

It feels like the moment is calling for a kiss, but I don't lean in for one. 

 

Maybe we can have an intimate moment without someone's tongue down another one's throat. Maybe that's what having a soulmate is really about. 

 

And so we smile really widely, and stare into each other's eyes instead.

 

My phone vibrates, and I check it quickly. 

 

**Pidgeon:** if you send me that ip now ill bring home pizza

  
“Keith, could you give me your phone for a second?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day ,, again
> 
> honestly this fic is all I can think abt
> 
> And my friend was feeling down so I had to ,, post ,, the fluff chapter ,,, ur welcome bb
> 
> Please enjoy I was honestly a mess while writing this

Pidge and Hunk got back at the same time, carrying two pizzas with them. 

 

I'd spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled with Lance on the couch, awkwardly trying to watch YouTube together on his phone and sneaking sloppy kisses.

 

He'd begged and begged to watch makeup tutorials with me. And so that's what we did. Truth be told, I was half asleep, nuzzled up next to him, when the door startled us both. 

 

We both straightened. In more ways than one, I suppose. 

 

“Ayy!! Pidgeotto knows what we need!” Lance shot them finger guns, and then pressed aforementioned fingers to his lips and blew on them, as if he'd actually shot with them.

 

What a dork. “Hunk insisted that we sin.” Pidge informed us, sliding the pizza over towards us and opening the lid. 

 

Lance literally gasped. “Hunk! There's pineapple on this! Sinner!” 

 

I couldn't help but giggle, and apparently my body decided it wanted to snort, too.

 

Which would've been mildly humiliating, except for the fact that I ended up snorting up blood. Which made it more than just  _ mildly  _ embarrassing and into an _ absolutely, irreversibly painful memory.  _ One that he would cringe upon for years to come.

 

_ “Oh my god. Hunk, see this? This is what pineapple pizza does to people!”  _ Pidge said seriously, as I held my hand to my nose and tried not to laugh too hard. 

 

Lance stood up quickly. “I'll get you a tissue.”

 

“I'm sorry! If I'd known, I wouldn't have gotten Hawaiian.” Hunk apologized, but he didn't sound very sorry. 

 

“I rather like Hawaiian.” I admitted, and Lance threw the tissue box at me from across the room, hitting me directly in the side. 

 

“Traitor!” 

 

It didn't take long for me to clean myself up and all of us to dissolve into a laughing, pizza-eating mess. 

 

Me and Lance kissed a lot, and even I had to admit that it was kind of gross. Lance's breath tasted like cheese? Disgusting.

 

But it was worth it. I'm sure I was no better. 

 

For all of their usual teasing, Pidge and Hunk didn't comment on it. Only grinned at each other knowingly. 

 

“Your mouth tastes like pineapple. Gross.” Lance muttered after a particularly intimate kiss. 

 

“Okay okay, we really don't need to know this.” Hunk exclaimed, and I laughed. A real laugh. Even after all that's happened to me, I love being here. With Hunk and Pidge. With  _ Lance. _

 

Pidge choked, their eyes watering. “You two are disgusting.”

 

_ I'm terrified of touching Lance _ , I said.  _ I don't want to rush into this,  _ I'd say. As if I wouldn't be a week into knowing this boy and unable to keep my mouth off of him. 

 

Whatever. 

 

That night, Hunk ended up kicking me out of the bed and forcing Lance and I to start sharing the couch. 

 

“Well, I'm hitting the sack. Use protection, and keep it down.” Pidge gave us something that looked vaguely like a cross between a salute and a wave, before closing the bedroom door behind them and leaving Lance and I to blush like idiots in love. 

 

Which we were, of course. Hunk quickly dismissed himself after that. 

 

Lance spent nearly an hour in the bathroom. 

 

“What are you even doing? You should be in bed.” 

 

“Skincare is very important! You won't be asking me to go to bed with you anymore if I'm covered in acne.” I rolled my eyes, sighing and leaning against the door. “Go to bed without me.” 

 

“I don't want to.” I complained, stubbornly. Unabashedly. At this point I was assured that Lance was just as hopelessly in love with me as I was with him. So I may as well get pushy. 

 

Not that he won't push back. “Mm. Desperate to sleep with me, are you now?” 

 

“If you're going to give me that, maybe I'll just leave you to sleep alone.” 

 

Lance opened the door, and I squeaked embarrassingly as it swung open from behind me. 

 

He leaned in to kiss me. “Will this convince you to-?” 

 

I cut him off when his breath reaches me. “You use  _ blue  _ toothpaste, don't you? Nasty.” He blinked. I blinked. 

 

Silence for a couple moments. “Way to ruin the moment, Keithers.” 

 

“The blue kind is nasty! White toothpaste is where it's at.” 

 

“Well that's too bad for you, then!” He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer, pressing his mouth against mine. 

 

I didn't seem to mind his taste in toothpaste anymore. 

 

“Fine! But I'm big spoon. Called it.” I glower at him. 

 

“But I'm taller than you!” Lance objects, but I stand my ground. 

 

“I'm the big spoon. No questioning my authority.” 

 

I spent the entire night with my arms wrapped around him, smiling into his back. 

 

Or so I thought. 

 

When I woke up I was on the floor, along with an inescapable cocoon of blankets. Lance was on the pullout, sprawled and shivering. 

 

“I can't imagine how Hunk managed it!” I mutter, prodding him awake. 

 

“Keith?” He sleepily looked over at me. I was still on the floor, bundled up.

 

“You pushed me off the edge. Bitch.” He blinks at me and grins lazily. 

 

“Only after you stole all the blankets. You brought it upon yourself.” I grumbled, untangling myself and stretching. Lance grabbed the blankets back when I threw them to him, and I popped four toaster waffles in the toaster. 

 

Pidge emerged groggily from their room, pushing their foggy glasses up their nose. 

 

“Sorry, toaster’s full.” I informed them. 

 

“Fuck you.” And then they drifted back into their room, and I heard the thunk and rustle of blankets that indicated they'd gone back to bed. 

 

I decided that I love Saturdays. At my old home, it meant that my father was home  _ all day.  _ Bad thing. 

 

But here, it means that Pidge and Hunk are home. And Lance only occasionally works weekends, apparently. 

 

So it means my  _ friends  _ are home all day. A much preferred alternative. 

 

“We should go out and do something!” Lance exclaimed, grabbing my hand. 

 

I flinched back, unintentionally. He flinched back too. But didn't seem too put off this time. 

 

“Are you sure we can? Aren't people looking for me? I mean, I'd really love to get out of the apartment for once, but…” 

 

Lance blinked. Then I could see realization hit him. 

 

“We have to give you a disguise.” He grinned, and I felt myself being filled with dread. 

 

“What kind of disguise are we talking here…?” The look on his face told me. It wasn't a disguise I was going to like. 

 

But it seems he would enjoy it. “Hunk! Get up. We're going to the arcade and we need to make Keith a new identity.” 

 

“What? Oh my god. Lance...you aren't going to-” 

 

“Oh, I am.” Hunk sighed dramatically and got out of bed. I laughed nervously. 

 

Lance was digging in the closet, still looking mischievous. When he whipped out a skirt, I knew I was in trouble. 

 

“Say goodbye to Keith, say  _ hello  _ to  _ Keira. _ ” 

 

“Why do you even own this stuff?” My voice cracked. He threw the skirt at me, and then a crop top, and then a pastel pink sweater, and a pair of knee socks, and…

 

“Well. Funny story, actually. My old girlfriend-”

 

“Okay. Nevermind. Don't want to know.” My face was bright red at this point. 

 

“Get changed, Keira. I'll go rouse the beast and ask them about makeup. Gender swapping makeup happens to be Pidge's specialty.” 

 

I opened my mouth to complain, but he was gone. 

 

I hadn't realized how desperate I was to get out of this cramped apartment until I was wearing a black skater skirt. I'd do anything to leave, at this point.

 

The top was a little more modest than I'd expected, because the skirt was high-waisted. 

 

_ Pink...is just a shade of red. _ I pulled on the sweater, leaving the front unzipped. I’d wear it, if only for the sake of covering up a little more. 

 

I stared at myself in the mirror.  _ What am I doing? _

 

The clothes were kind of comfortable, at least. And it was worth it for the look on Lance's face when I stepped out of the room. 

 

He literally squealed in surprise and looked away, red. And then looked back. And hid his face. “Oh my god. Oh my god…” 

 

Pidge smirked. “The day his boyfriend starts cross-dressing is a good day for a thirsty bisexual.” 

 

I wouldn't have been surprised if smoke had started coming out of Lance's ears. 

 

“Shut up!” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

 

“Okay. Let me work my magic. Lance is flustered enough already, but I think we can do better.” They grinned maniacally. 

 

I found myself grinning back. By the time Pidge was done with me, I could hardly recognize myself. 

 

Well, I  _ could  _ recognize myself. That was the thing. I looked like me, but enhanced. Like me, but  _ more me _ . I had dark eyeliner, winged dramatically at the sides. My skin looked even, and a bit more pale. 

 

“ _ Dude.”  _ Pidge sounded amazed. “I didn't even have to touch your eyelashes. That's ridiculous. You're so pretty.” 

 

I nodded. I  _ did  _ look pretty. 

 

“How did you do this?” 

 

“All it took was some eyeliner and foundation, dude. You're honestly pretty decked out on your own.” 

 

“I want to do this every day.”

 

“I think Lance would die.” 

 

I grinned. “I think that's the point.”

 

I decided that flustered Lance is my favorite kind of Lance to see. “So, where are we going?” I asked. Casually. 

 

“There's an arcade down the street. Lance really likes it.” Hunk offered. Pidge nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“I can't wait to kick  _ Keira’s  _ ass.”

 

When we got there, Lance took my hand and dragged me into the building.

 

“I've never been to somewhere like this before.” I confessed. Lance gave me an odd look, then his eyes widened. 

 

“Have you never...played a video game before?” I shook my head. 

 

“I'll have to go easy on you.” He teased. He dragged me to a large machine, with fake guns attached to the front. “Nobody beats the local sharpshooter.” 

 

I grabbed a gun. “You won't need to.” 

 

I won the first game. But it turns out he  _ was  _ going easy on me, because he destroyed me at the next few. 

 

“Okay, okay. I get it, sharpshooter. Let's find something else to do.” He grinned. 

 

“Accepting defeat, Keira?” My cheeks went pink every time he used that name. 

 

“Come on.” I took his hand in mine, and he shut right up. 

 

I found some kind of racing game. Which I promptly kicked ass at. 

 

“I can't believe you! You've  _ never  _ played any of these before? Promise?” I nodded. 

 

“You're supposed to be being a girl! You can't just kick ass at arcade games!” 

 

“Wow. Sexist.” And that's when Lance's eyes lit up with an idea, and he abandoned our game. 

 

“Come on.” He dragged me along to a new machine. I paled. 

 

“There's no way.”

 

“What? Scared I'll beat you?” 

 

It was a dancing game. He pushed a token in before I could object again. 

 

“Too late now!” I groaned, stepping onto the left side of the machine. 

 

He was gaining points on me fast. I was hesitant and he was  _ so into it.  _

 

“Lance!” There was one thing I knew I had to my advantage. 

 

Okay. No time for embarrassment. I was going to win this. Because the advantage I had over my soulmate was that he was  _ so goddamn in love with me.  _

 

I looked at him out to the corner of my eyes, smirking. Then I focused on the screen. No more reluctantly stepping on the right tile. 

 

I worked my hips into it, and focused. I could see Lance going red and missing a few steps out of my peripheral vision. And then glancing at me, and missing a few more. 

 

“What's wrong? Distracted?” I taunted. 

 

“Of course not! Nothing's wrong!” Despite my best efforts, he still managed to win. But not by as much as he'd anticipated. 

 

“Well, that certainly was a performance.” I jumped at Pidge's voice. 

 

Lance looked back, panting and red. My face heated up. 

 

“I didn't realize you were watching.” I squeaked, voice cracking. Hunk was grinning. 

 

“I've never seen someone come that close to beating Lance.” 

 

“Let's just. Go back. Home.” I muttered, cheeks flaming. 

 

And so we did. The moment I stepped in the door, my phone vibrated. I opened it, staring at it. 

 

**Shiro:** You've got to come back. You can't just disappear forever. 

 

**Keith:** Why not. You did. 

  
**Shiro is typing...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith in a skirt is a gift to this world and nobody can tell me otherwise


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First of all, thank you all so much for your support? Its really nice ? 
> 
> Secondly, I might not be posting quite as frequently from now on, because things are heating up, meaning writing takes longer, and because exams are fast approaching for me! So, I apologize for that. 
> 
> You might also have noticed the rating went up! To mature! There's nothing in this chapter, but I've written ahead to chapter 10 and   
> I didn't expect things to happen the way they did but essentially there is going to be a lot of suggestive things going on later on so ,,,, I'm warning y'all in advance ?
> 
> Lastly, this is another fairly fluffy chapter. The calm before the storm, so to speak. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long notes, a lot is going on.

I woke up to find myself on the floor. But Keith looked really pretty when he slept, so I wasn't about to complain. 

 

It was Sunday. Meaning I was going to go and visit back home. Just like every weekend. Well...not last week. But I didn't let myself broach that topic.

 

I grinned excitedly. Maybe I'd introduce my family to Keith today. My little sisters would probably want to play with his hair. 

 

Not that I blamed them. I kind of do, too. Pidge shuffled into the main room, groaning, and I shushed her, gesturing to Keith. The resting angel. 

 

They blinked at me sleepily, but didn't do anything that might rouse him. I walked over and whispered excitedly. 

 

“Do you think the fam is gonna like him?” 

 

“Probably.” They yawned, pouring cereal into a bowl. “When are we leaving?”

 

“Once Keith wakes up, probably.” 

 

“Okay.” They stuck their entire face into the bowl of dry cereal, eating like a dog and plodding away, back into their room. 

 

I sighed, stretching and sitting down next to where Keith was still asleep. 

 

I didn't clue in that watching people sleep is creepy until I saw him frown, eyebrows etching together. And then his eyelashes fluttered, and he looked up at me. 

 

I felt my ears go red, and looked away. “‘Morning, love.” 

 

He blinked at me sleepily. “‘Morning.”

 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Are we doing anything today? I'd kind of like to go visit Re- Um. My motorcycle.” 

 

“Actually, I'm introducing you to my family! I visit them every Sunday.”

 

“Oh. Why did you move out if you had a place to stay?” He furrowed his brows, delicate features pressing together. 

 

“I hated sharing a room with my brother. And my parents said I needed to be 'More Independent.’” He smiled. I grinned back at him. 

 

“That's nice.” He hummed. I nodded, gently taking his wrist in my hand and running my fingers over the mark where my first words to him were written. 

 

“Come on, sleepyhead. Get some clothes on. Preferably nothing bloodstained.”

 

He nodded, and I took his arm and tugged him out of bed. He stumbled to his feet. 

 

I watched him grab a bundle of clothes and wander to the bathroom. I closed my eyes, letting myself just relax for a moment and smile fondly.  _ Keith.  _

 

Everything felt nice, and domestic. I took out my phone, texting my mom. 

 

**Lance:** were coming over to visit!!! sorry abt last week ,, well probably be there in an hour. ive got someone tagging along that i want u to meet too ❤

 

**Mama:** Ooh. Have you found yourself a girl?? 

 

**Lance:** not quite!! just wait and see ;)

 

I was grinning ear-to-ear. 

 

And that's when Keith reentered the room, wearing an oversized t-shirt and the  _ same skirt from yesterday.  _ And  _ eyeliner.  _

 

My heart wasn't ready. “Keith!” I squeaked. He blinked at me, blushing lightly. 

 

“You told me not to wear anything bloodstained. And it's comfy.” He twirled his skirt a little bit. 

 

“My sisters are  _ going to love you. _ Oh my god.” He smiled, and my heart fluttered. 

 

I rapped my knuckles against the bedroom door. “Hunk, get up. We're visiting the fam.” Hunk and Pidge had their own families, but they were accepted as honorary McClains, and their parents weren't as overprotective. 

 

It wasn't long before we were all up and raring to go. By the time we were pulling up my gravel driveway, I was giddy with excitement. 

 

“Come on, Keith! My mom's gonna love you.” I took his hand and ran up to the doorway, Pidge and Hunk following behind us. 

 

I didn't bother knocking. I mean, it's still kind of my house. Opening the door, I called in. 

 

“Guess who's home?” Keith paled as two young girls ran down the stairs and hugged each of my legs. I laughed. 

 

I saw my mother peek her head around a corner. “Lance! Come in, come in. Who was it that you wanted me to meet?” 

 

I shook off my sisters, and stepped into the house, Keith in tow. 

 

“This is my boyfriend! Keith!” He gave a tiny, high pitched sound of surprise as I pulled him in front of me and leaned him over, dipping him as though we'd been dancing and looking fondly down at him. 

 

He went red. 

 

“He's pretty!” One of the young McClains squealed. Keith tried to stand back up properly, blushing furiously. 

 

“Lance! I can't believe it!” My mom bustled around the corner, squashing me and Keith in a hug. 

 

Then she stepped back and looked at Keith critically. He looked uncomfortable. Then she smiled widely, nodding with approval.

 

“He's cute.” 

 

“I know, right?” 

 

“Um.”  Keith's face was pink, and he looked at me for rescue. 

 

I didn't give it to him. “Okay, Keith. This is my mama, and these two are Charlotte and Valentina. I've got a brother, too. And an older sister. But they're probably in the middle of a video game or something downstairs.” I introduced him to the family that was present. 

 

Then I took his hand. “Charlotte, Keith has really soft hair and you are going to thoroughly enjoy braiding it. Keith, no complaining. It's part of your initiation ritual. This is an important part of being a McClain.” 

 

The two girls nodded enthusiastically. My mother seemed to notice my other two friends at that point. 

 

“Oh! Pidge, Hunk, come on in. I didn't see you there!” She ushered them in, and I pulled Keith along into the living room. 

 

My sisters urged him to sit down and promptly separated his hair, each taking half and starting to braid. 

 

“How long have you two been together?” One of them asked suspiciously. 

 

“A week.” 

 

“Have you two... _ kissed _ ?” My face heated up. 

 

“Um. No. Well.  _ Yes. _ ” I stammered, and Keith straightened up, looking embarrassed. 

 

“Why isn't Keith talking to us?” One of them whined. 

 

“It isn't anything personal. I'm just. Um.” Keith stuttered out a response, looking terrified. 

 

“He's scared he won't get familial approval.” I teased, poking him on the nose affectionately. “You're doing great, love. Don't worry.” 

 

My sisters made short work doing his hair. It looked adorable. My heart soared. 

 

“Come on. Let me introduce you to my other siblings. Pidge and Hunk are probably already downstairs, heckling them.” 

 

Keith looked concerned. My sisters ran off, easily bored of us. 

 

“What's wrong?” I asked him, suddenly worried. 

 

“It's. Nothing. I'm just...not used to such a. Busy household.” He managed. 

 

_ Oh. Right.  _

 

“We can go and meet them later! Let's go to my room, we can. Talk. And stuff.” I felt myself blushing.  _ That came out wrong.  _

 

Keith smirked at me. “And stuff?” He raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Shut up!” He ended up obliging. 

 

My brother had pretty much trashed our room while I was gone. But it still had the same pale blue walls, with glow in the dark star stickers plastered along the ceiling. 

 

I shut the door behind us. It was surprisingly tranquil. “Sorry about the mess. I used to keep things tidy, but I haven't been here in a while. And my brother has wreaked his havoc, it seems.”

 

“You share this room with him?” Keith asked. I nodded. 

 

Keith blinked a couple times, rapidly. 

 

“Oh my god. Don't cry. What's wrong?” I panicked. What had I done? Why was he crying? What? 

 

“No. It's just. I'm sorry. It just...it reminds me of Shiro. I guess.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

He frowned. “Shiro. You know? My brother?” 

 

_ Oh.  _ “Oh right. You never mentioned his name before.” I bit my lip. 

 

“Oh. He keeps messaging me. Telling me to come back. And it's just...I'm scared, you know? I shouldn't be, but-”

 

“No no no. You should be scared. What you're going through is scary.” I assured him, putting my hands in my pockets to keep from reaching out and touching him. 

 

He smiled a bit, eyes glassy. 

 

“Sorry. I'm just...it's hard. You know?” 

 

“Yeah.” I didn't know. I don't think I'll ever  _ really  _ know. I hope not, at least. 

 

He sniffled lightly. “I'm just not ready yet.” 

 

“Do you want a hug?” 

 

“I think so.” 

 

And so I gave him a hug. And we stood there in each other's arms for a couple of minutes. 

 

“Okay. I think I'm ready to compose myself.” I smiled.

 

“Alright. Composed enough to go get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?” 

 

“At...what?” 

 

“Don't tell me you've never… you haven't! You've never played Mario Kart! Oh my god!” 

 

He turned slightly pink. “I haven't. Sorry.” 

 

“Okay. Okay. There's a first time for everything. Come on. Pidge looks forward to Mario Kart time every week.” 

 

We went downstairs, and I introduced him to the other two siblings who were down there being hermits. 

 

“Okay. This is Veronica and Miles. Guys, say hello to your future brother-in-law!” They were both focused intently on the TV screen, but that seemed to knock them out of their stupor. 

 

“Wait, you've got a boyfriend?” The two of them looked away from their game. Pidge snorted. 

 

“Why are you so shocked? I'm offended! Also, he's never played Mario Kart. So there is some serious rehabilitation in order.” 

 

“There's no place for Mario Kart sissies in our family. Veronica, Pidge, you guys can play them.” Miles narrowed his eyes. Veronica nodded back, grim faced. 

 

“Rainbow Road. He better be a fast learner.”

 

“He can't!” I exclaimed. That's a cruel way to be born into the Mario Kart world. 

 

“Of course I can! Watch me, idiot!” Keith retorted from beside me, stalking over and grabbing a controller. 

 

“Fine! We won't go easy!” Hunk and Miles exchanged a look of near pity. 

 

It was a few hours before Keith won his first game. He was so naturally good at this! How?! I considered myself to be a Mario Kart prodigy, but Keith was at my level in no time at all. 

 

There was a lot of heckling from Hunk and my brother. And I can't say I'm not one to shriek embarrassingly while playing. Which Keith didn't comment on, to my relief.

 

Keith's skills seemed to have earned him a place in the family, because when my mom called us to start getting ready for dinner, Veronica looked Keith in the eye and said,

 

“Until next time, prodigy.” Keith grinned nervously, tugging at one of his braids. Dinner went smoothly, but Keith didn't talk much. 

 

I hadn't really realized how shy he could be. It was adorable. 

 

But I couldn't help but worry for him. He seemed really nervous. He had never really been in a real family environment, I realized. 

 

Of course a bustling, busy family like mine would be a little overwhelming. He seemed to relax a little when Pidge whispered something in his ear, and I kicked his shin gently under the table. 

 

Which resulted in a game of footsies, in which both of us were trying really hard not to laugh.

 

“You two are sickening.” Miles commented, and I stuck my tongue out at him. 

 

“I'll remember you said that when you meet  _ your  _ soulmate.” There was a tiny, collective gasp. 

 

“Wait, he's the actual one? He's got your mark?” Veronica asked. 

 

“Yeah? I thought I mentioned it?” I looked around at their shock. 

 

“You didn't! Oh my god! Keith! I can't believe it!” 

 

My boyfriend was turning redder by the second. “Yeah. Unfortunately I'm destined for this idiot.” He commented, licking his lips nervously. 

 

When Charlotte spit out her drink laughing, he seemed to relax a little bit. 

 

Chatter continued normally, Keith seemingly more confident with joining in. 

 

“Okay, we should probably get back.” I commented, once we were all starting to finish up. 

 

Veronica looked at the time. “Oh! Yeah. Me too. I've got classes tomorrow.” I gave each of my younger siblings hugs, in turn, and then my mama. 

 

When we were in the car, Keith slumped, tension leaving his body. 

 

“That was...a lot. But it was nice.” 

 

Hunk nodded with agreement. “A house full of McClains is always overwhelming, no matter how many times you've been there. It's hard enough dealing with just one.” 

 

I squawked indignantly, punching his arm jovially. “I am a pleasure to be around! Truly!” 

 

“Yeah, right.” Pidge rolled their eyes. Keith giggled, and my chest felt warm at the sight of it. 

  
I'm so glad to have given Keith a family. A real one, this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I haven't updated in like 4 days and I'm really sorry !! The next few chapters have been really hard to write and I always try to stay a couple chapters ahead of the game. 
> 
> Also, school has been catching up to me with exams coming up and I've just been generally busy. 
> 
> So I apologize for that. I've been needing to figure out where I'm taking things and working really hard to try and avoid inconsistencies. 
> 
> Anyways, no more long notes. Enjoy the chapter.

I woke up hyperventilating and crying. Lance woke an instant later, wrapping his arms around me. “You're okay. Keith. You're okay. You're-” 

 

I pushed him away. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. 

 

The panic slowly subsided. Lance had shuffled to the opposite end of the bed, looking concerned and uncertain. 

 

“Sorry.” I muttered, when I'd finally stopped freaking out. 

 

“Don't apologize!  _ I'm  _ sorry. Are you okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” I bit my lip and swallowed, hard. My heartrate died down a little, and the tension in my chest started to subside. “Yeah. It was nothing.” 

 

I hadn't anticipated my anxiety dreams when I'd agreed to start sleeping with Lance. That was a mistake. 

 

I took his hand, pulling him closer. He happily obliged. I leaned into him, sighing. And then his alarm started shrilling loudly next to us, and I startled. 

 

He turned it off, blinking fast. 

 

“You need to get ready for school.” I muttered. 

 

“No way I'm leaving you alone. Are you sure you're okay?”

 

“I’m sure! This isn't the first time.” I snapped, sounding more defensive than I'd prefer. 

 

“This isn't?” His eyes were wide and concerned, and I groaned. 

 

I leaned back up against him. “Shut up.” He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. 

 

“Okay.” He kissed the top of my head. I flinched for a moment, before relaxing again. 

 

That's when Pidge burst from their room, sporting some impressive bedhead, and froze.

 

“Are you two? Uh?” They coughed. 

 

“No.” Lance responded casually, sounding worn out. 

 

“You have to go to school.” I reminded him. 

 

“No…” He argued with me. This is ridiculous. 

 

“You gotta!” He was warm, and I felt so tired…

 

I wasn't arguing very hard. 

 

I blinked awake when the covers were pulled off of us and Lance squirmed, letting out a squeak of surprise. 

 

“Pidge! I can't believe! He was so adorable, I can't…! Oh my god!” 

 

“If you're going to keep sleeping together, you've got to learn to leave your sleepy boyfriend behind!” Pidge said, sternly. 

 

“He fell asleep in my arms! I wasn't about to  _ wake him up!”  _ I felt myself turning pink.  _ Oops.  _

 

I must've only been out for a couple of minutes. Lance scuffled away from me, reluctant and muttering, and my sleep-deprived brain couldn't stop me from making an involuntary whining sound. 

 

Pidge was rolling their eyes, and I noticed Lance's breath catch and he put his hands over his mouth. 

 

_ “That was so adorable. _ ” I blinked up at him drowsily. 

 

“Sorry.” I mumbled, and then I was asleep again. I usually considered myself a morning person, but apparently not today.

 

When I woke up, the others were all long gone. I checked the time. Ten o'clock. Usually I didn't sleep in any time close to this long. 

 

Then I noticed I had new notifications. I flipped open the messaging app, feeling anxious.

 

**Shiro:** Please come back? I'm getting things sorted out. 

 

**Shiro:** Keith, come on. This is important. You can't just leave forever. 

 

**Shiro:** Keith? At least give me a response. 

 

I stared at the messages, hands shaking slightly. I took a stuttering inhale, trying to calm down just a little. 

 

**Keith:** Fine. Do I just go home? 

 

**Shiro:** Yep. There are other people there. Officials and such.

 

I felt myself panicking. Just at the mention of it. 

**Keith:** ok

 

It took several attempts just to get the two letters right. My hands were shaking. 

 

Four more hours until the others were back. Until I had warm arms around me. 

 

I'd been awake for, what? Twenty minutes? And I already missed Lance. 

 

Impulsivity can sometimes be a bad thing, but sometimes it's a bit helpful. Like when you decide on a whim to do something stupid and text your boyfriend while he's in class.

 

**Keith:** lance? ae yoiu there??? 

 

I sent it without bothering to fix the typos. 

 

**Lance:** im here ? what's wrong ,, I can skip my last few periods if u need me. I'll be there in 20 min with chocolate and flowers ??!

 

**Keith:** nono im fien don't cokrnbskc im just wanted to talk to yoe quicoly ?? 

 

**Lance:** dude you're typing all wonky ,, somethings wrong ill be right there don't worry abt a thing ,, ill just tell my teacher im going to the bathroom its nbd

 

I drew a breath shakily. Despite my objections, I was glad Lance was on his way. As selfish as that is. 

 

I sat there, huddled in blankets and shaking, for a while. To the point where my face was noticeably damp and I still hadn't calmed down. 

 

Lance burst in the door as if he'd been sprinting. I wouldn't be surprised if he had. He was holding a couple of red flowers, too. And a box of chocolates. 

 

“Oh my god! Keith. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left.” I looked up, knowing my face was probably red and blotchy and gross. 

 

“Sorry.” I muttered. 

 

“Are you okay?” He dumped his offerings on the table beside me, and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me. 

 

“I. I just.” I stammered, taking my phone out. I couldn't form words well enough to explain. So I just opened my conversation with Shiro and handed it to him. 

 

He read quickly, before putting it down and holding me even closer. 

 

“My poor, sweet baby.” He whispered, in an almost maternal voice. He cradled me gently, and I found myself calming down a little bit. 

 

“I can go with you if you want.” He offered. 

 

It took a moment to sink in. “No. You'll get in trouble for not turning me in.” I complained, though the idea of his support while I went back definitely calmed me a little. 

 

“We can deal with that when it comes up.” He murmured, kissing me softly just below my ear. 

“Okay.” I wasn't in any condition to argue, or think, or anything really, other than huddling closer to him. 

 

We lay like that for a while. Not talking. How come Lance was so good at comforting with his body alone? He didn't even have to  _ say  _ anything. 

 

Just...hold. I guess being held isn't something I'm particularly used to, though. Are everybody's arms this nice to be in?

 

And then he started feeding me chocolate. I hadn't eaten all day, so I accepted. He started whispering, a rush of sweet nothings.

 

“You know what kind of flowers I got you? I was in a rush, so I didn't really have much of a plan. But I got you geraniums. To be honest it was just because they were red and I wasn't thinking. But! They're a flower that means 'comfort’. Isn't that fitting? It fits, right? Even when I'm not here, you can just look at the flowers I've given you. They've always meant something. Every single one. See? That one time, when I got you anemones. They're for protection against ill wishes. I was hoping it'd keep your parents away. They also supposedly bloomed from Aphrodite's tears? So. Romantic, if you ask me…” he rambled on and on about the flowers he'd gotten me. Occasionally mixing in a random “I love you so much" or something similar. 

 

Lance's voice was so calming. I felt myself relax more than I had in days. Which really was something. 

 

“Thank you.” I choked out, and he stopped talking for a moment. 

 

I could feel his neck warming up behind me, and I actually smiled. 

 

“No need. I'll do this as much as you want, as often as you want. I  _ like  _ doing this. Being here. With you. Much better than schoolwork.” 

 

“You hopeless romantic.” 

 

“I prefer: Your one and only hopeless romantic.” 

 

I nuzzled closer to him, letting out a contented sigh. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

I’d composed myself a little more by the time Pidge got back. Supposedly Hunk was at work.

 

“Lance, I can't believe you just ditched class and came home. Like, I knew you were  _ thirsty _ . But I didn't realize just  _ how thirsty you were. _ ” Pidge commented, and I felt my face heat up. 

 

“Well, you see. Keith was all like “Babe come over!” And I told him...I said, “But babe, I'm in the middle of class.” But then he reminded me, “But Pidge isn't home.” And that really just. Got me running out of that classroom. Can't just not answer that text.” He babbled, and Pidge actually started cackling with laughter halfway through. 

 

“Are you saying I'm a cockblocker? I'm offended!” 

 

At this point I'm sure my face is bright red, but I'm glad Lance managed to play things off casually. 

 

The playful banter continued, until Lance stopped it. “Anyways, me and Keithers have got a date to attend to.” He made eye contact with me and I understood. 

 

I wouldn't mind having Pidge know what was going on, but I wasn't prepared to explain things out loud. I didn't really want to think about where we were going. 

 

“Alright.” Pidge agreed immediately, and I could tell they didn't believe us, but they didn't question us at all. 

 

My heart was pounding the entire way. I sent out a text. 

 

**Keith:** We're on our way. 

 

**Shiro:** We? 

 

I didn't respond. I'd forgotten that he didn't know about Lance. 

 

There were a lot of things Shiro didn't know about me anymore. He'd been away for too long. 

 

We arrived, and sure enough there was a police car parked outside my house. 

 

I stepped out, cautiously. Lance followed, grasping my hand in his and squeezing gently. 

 

I stepped up to the front door, knocking. Holding my breath. 

 

I was answered by an officer. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“My name is Keith. Keith Kogane.” I managed, before I saw Shiro run over. 

 

“Is this actually him?” Shiro nodded at the officer. 

 

“Keith. I'm so glad you came back. Wait. Who…?” He looked at Lance. 

 

“I told you. I was hiding out at a classmate's place.” I couldn't meet his eyes. 

 

“He better come in too. They might want him to help testify.” I looked at Lance, questioning. He just nodded. We stepped into my house. Well, not really mine anymore. 

 

I felt nervousness bubbling up inside of me. 

 

“So, once I knew you were out of here and safe, I explained everything,” Shiro started explaining. “It didn't take much investigation before they decided that they'd at least keep our parents locked up for now, until they get things taken care of.  There's going to be a court case in a couple of months. But it's great that you're here. They wanted both of us there, and of course a missing person is a big deal regardless of the circumstances…”

 

He kept talking, but I didn't really take in what he was saying. I felt my lip start to tremble a little bit. 

 

_ No. Not here. Not now.  _

 

Even the voice telling me not to panic sounded...panicked. I felt a tear fall from my eye, silent and uninvited.

 

I looked away, blinking fast. Hoping nobody had noticed. 

 

Lance had. “Um, sorry. Shiro? Could you maybe not?”

 

My brother looked affronted. “Not wh-?” then he seemed to notice me. “Keith? I'm so sorry. What's wrong?” 

 

It seemed like he'd made a move to touch me, because Lance stepped in his way, looking protective. 

 

“Don't touch him.” I blinked in surprise. 

 

“Look,” Shiro began, but Lance interrupted him. 

 

“I can't believe you just  _ left him  _ in there  _ alone.  _ And now here you are? Acting like everything you've done was for the best?” 

 

I'd never actually seen Lance angry before. I don't think I ever  _ want  _ to see him angry again. Now that I know what it sounds like. 

 

“I wanted to take him with me.” Shiro objected. He had. And I'd refused. 

 

“Then why didn't you?!” I touched Lance's shoulder lightly. 

 

“Don't.” When he looked back at me, indignant, I met his eyes. “Let's go.” 

 

“Um. Keith. You can't really just...go.” Our attention was snapped back to Shiro. 

  
“What do you mean,  _ we can't just go?” _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is when things start getting a little suggestive? I've written up to chapter 13 so far, and I've gotten past one of the more difficult bits to write, so I should be able to update a bit more. 
> 
> I also updated some of the tags because one of the chapters I wrote recently has got some,, , , , ,content ,,,, , , , , , 
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for your ongoing support, and enjoy!
> 
> We've hit chapter 10, and we're 20,000 words in which I honestly didn't expect to happen.

I kept myself between Keith and Shiro, annoyed. 

 

Shiro. The one who'd abandoned Keith for  _ years  _ to be  _ beaten and hurt.  _ Keith would be coming home with me, no matter what it took. 

 

“Well. Because of legalities...I'm Keith's legal guardian now? And I can't really just let him go off with you and-” 

 

“Oh? So you chose to-” Keith interrupted me again and I shut right up. 

 

“For real?” The look of hope in his eyes made me calm down a bit. His eyes still looked glassy, and he stepped around me and hugged Shiro. 

 

I paused, uncertain. What now?

 

“Thank you so much, Shiro.” The affection in his voice was obvious. The trust. 

 

“So where will he be going?” I asked, awkwardly. 

 

“For now he'll be living with me. But I don't actually...live in the area. As of right now.” He wouldn't make eye contact with me. I frowned. 

 

“So how far away will he be, exactly?” 

 

“Like. An hour or two drive?” Shiro looked uncomfortable. Keith stepped away from him. 

 

I exchanged a look with Keith. “We'll have to stop by my place and get his stuff, at least.” 

 

“I'll go and make sure the police and stuff know I'm taking you.” Shiro coughed, excusing himself from the room. 

 

“So...is this goodbye?” I asked. My chest hurt at the thought of losing him. Even if he was better off with his brother. 

 

“I'll still be back here pretty often, I'm guessing. To get the details sorted out and stuff.” 

 

“Are you going to take Red with you?” 

 

His eyes widened. “I don't...I don't know. I'll have to ask Shiro. He probably doesn't have space for her.”

 

“Allura has been pestering me about it all week.” All week. Because that's how long it's been. 

 

Just barely over a week, I've known Keith. It's felt like eternity. It's felt like  _ not long enough.  _

 

“Maybe soon we'll be able to finish her up. I'll take you for a ride.” Keith said, looked up at me with a hopeful half smile. “If I'm not here to see you, I'm sure as hell visiting her every day, anyways.” 

 

A blush blossomed over my cheeks and neck. “That'd be. Yeah. That would be good.”

 

“I'll miss you.” 

 

“I won't miss getting my blankets stolen.”

 

“I won't miss getting pushed out of bed.”

 

“Well,  _ I  _ won't miss seeing your stupid mullet every day.” 

 

“I won't miss seeing  _ your _ stupid  _ face  _ every day!” He leaned forwards, pressing his lips against mine. 

 

“But I’m sure as hell going to miss kissing your stupid mouth.” He whispered. 

 

“I know.” My lips quirked upwards into a smile. So this was it. 

 

Shiro reentered. “So, I'll be taking Keith. We'll probably be back in town tomorrow, though. Pretty much every day this week, actually.” He looked at me and I swallowed audibly. “Thanks for taking care of my brother.” He looked at me warmly, and Keith went red. 

 

“No problemo.” I tried to sound casual, but my voice quavered just a little bit. 

 

“You two haven't been doing anything... _ weird,  _ have you?” His eyes went suspicious, and it was my face’s turn to heat up. 

 

“No! No. We're just. He's. That is, Keith and I... we're. Uh. Well.” I couldn't think of a proper way to explain myself. Shiro laughed and ruffled my hair. 

 

“No need to explain. I'm just glad Keith's finally opened up to someone.” 

 

“Opened up?” My voice was in an octave that I thought I'd left behind at puberty. Wait, did I just say that out loud? “He didn't- I mean. He. Uh, emotionally. Yeah. Opened...up.” I wasn't helping myself here. 

 

Keith looked mortified behind him, and I too, was appalled. 

 

“Okay, we can catch up on our way back to...wherever you two have been. We'll get Keith's stuff and drop off...you.” Shiro ignored my comment, and gestured towards me. “Sorry, what's your name?” 

 

“Uh. Lance.” 

 

“Okay, Lance. I'm going to want to keep in contact with you. Lawyers and such might want to talk to you about what happened.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

The car trip felt slow and awkward. Keith and I squashed into the back seat, despite the fact that shotgun was open. I wanted to be close to Keith. It seemed as though he didn't really mind.

 

“So. Are you two…?” I could sense the question in Shiro’s voice. 

 

“Together? Yeah. We're... we're soulmates, actually.” I explained, making eye contact in one of the mirrors, and looking away hastily.

 

“Oh.” He didn't say any more, and for that I was grateful. 

 

It seemed Shiro wasn't quite as bad as I'd previously thought. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for Keith's well-being, which I could respect, despite the misgivings. 

 

“So, this is the place.” I said awkwardly, as we approached the building. “Just pull up to the curb, the parking lot is hell.” Shiro nodded, and the car stuttered to a halt. 

 

“I'll just...go grab my stuff. It's not like I brought much.” Keith offered, retreating. 

 

Which left Shiro and I alone. I sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry to drag you into this, Lance.” Shiro apologized, and I froze. 

 

“No no, don't apologize. I dragged myself in.” I laughed without any real humor.  _ I dragged myself in.  _ Oh my god. To my relief, he wasn't quite as aware of the potential innuendo.

 

“So, how long have you known Keith?” He asked me, sounding casual. Or at least, like he was trying and failing to sound casual. 

 

Overprotectiveness, that was what it was. “A week.” The words left my mouth before I could stop them properly. I was just  _ really  _ fucking up this conversation. Blame it on the nerves.

 

Shiro looked legitimately shocked. “Only a week? And he's already…?” 

 

“It's complicated.” 

 

“It must be.” Shiro raised an eyebrow at me. My hands were sweating. 

 

I couldn't tell whether I had brotherly approval or not. Which worried me greatly. I wasn't anticipating that I'd be meeting Shiro at all, really.

 

Keith showed up after what felt like centuries, and I don't think I've ever been so happy to see him. 

 

He was carrying a small bag of stuff, most of it things he'd stolen from me. He looked between me and Shiro. 

 

“Can we go and visit Red before we go?” I nodded, and he looked to Shiro for approval. 

 

“Where is she?” He asked. 

 

“It's not a long drive. Don't worry.” I assured, and Shiro nodded. 

 

“Okay, fine. Which way?” I directed Shiro, and it wasn't long before we reached Allura’s house. I knocked on the door, feeling uncomfortable. 

 

Allura seemed thoroughly annoyed at the sight of me. “Keith wants to see his bike. If that's okay?” She looked over my shoulder, eyes widening.

 

“That's Keith?” She asked. I looked behind me. 

“No. No, that's Shiro. His brother. Allura?” She blinked at me. “So can we?” 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” She handed me a key. “It's in the shed out back.” I nodded gratefully. She seemed subdued, but I took no heed. 

 

Keith was beaming when we got there. Even though the bike was covered in dust and very obviously missing some parts. 

 

I absent-mindedly drew a little smile in the dust with my finger, and he slapped my hand away. 

 

“Don't you defile her!” 

 

“What, like this?” I drew a little heart on the side of the bike, grinning cheekily. 

 

Keith turned pink, so I think it was a success. “Yes!” He muttered indignantly, pouting slightly. 

I kissed his pursed lips gently, smiling against his mouth. “Sorry.”

 

Then I glanced back at Shiro, hoping I wasn't receiving a concerned glare. 

 

He seemed plenty distracted flirting with my boss. Gross. Okay. 

 

I pulled the shed door closed behind us, leaving us both in the dark. As my eyes adjusted, the first thing I saw was his own gaze, fixated on me. 

 

“What are you thinking?” He whispered to me, sounding breathless. 

 

“You've never seen my mark, have you?” I responded, and I knew my breath was heavy too. 

 

“No. But there's no way I'll be able to see it in the dark?” 

 

“But you can feel it, can't you?” I felt my way along his wrist, feeling the slight imprint of words, of  _ my  _ words, in his skin. 

 

He shivered, and I heard his breath hitch. I bit my lip, carefully guiding his hand onto my stomach, hitching up my shirt. 

 

“Your words are right here. Can you feel them?” The air felt humid as I directed his hand down, down. Until it rested on my pelvis, just barely beneath the hem of my jeans. 

 

He nodded. “I feel them.” His fingers traced the letters written there, and it was my turn to hold my breath. 

 

“I love you.” I murmured, struggling with the intimacy of the moment. I didn't want it to end. 

 

That's when Keith looked up at me, keeping eye contact as he sunk to his knees and kissed me gently along where my mark was. My skin tingled at the sensation.

 

_ God.  _ “I love you too, Lance. But… you do realize I'll see you again tomorrow, right?” 

 

The lighting wasn't perfect, but there was no mistaking the cocky grin on his face. 

 

“Shut up! Don't do things like that and then just...just sass me!” He laughed at me.

 

“What, things like this?” He pressed his tongue onto to side of the mark, feeling his way along the etched out words with his mouth. 

 

“Yes!” My strangled whisper was high pitched. He smirked, and I bit my lip and closed my eyes for a moment, tilting my head up at the warm, damp sensation of his mouth. 

 

His face was so... _close._ I felt my knees giving out beneath me, and I slumped down to the floor, pressing my nose against his. Getting out of the awkward funk we'd been in moments before. 

 

“If you do anything like that again I think I'll die.” I hissed, knowing my face was red and glad he couldn't see well. He batted his eyelashes at me, innocently. 

 

“You and I both know you loved that.” He whispered, breath hot on my face. 

 

“We have to get back to Shiro, he's probably suspicious already.” I managed, unsure what else to say. 

 

I needed an excuse to get out of this situation. Because if I didn't force myself out of it now, I don't think I ever would.

 

The door gave way behind me when I leaned into it, and both of us stumbled out, grinning nervously and red in the face. 

 

Shiro and Allura both glanced our way, frowning. I waved. “Alright. He's. Uh. We're finished. I guess it's time to go?” 

 

I could tell Keith's brother was fighting a laugh. I smoothed my hair down self consciously, realizing I practically had sex hair from leaning against the door. 

 

“Okay. We'll drop you off first, and then Keith and I will be on our way. Thanks, Ms. Allura.” Shiro gave her a shy smile. She returned it. 

 

Kind of weird, but okay. When I went to return the key to the shed, she shook her head. “Let Keith have it. I don't use it anyways.” 

 

I shrugged, placing it in my boyfriend's hand. And then keeping my hand there. He tugged away at first, before settling, eyes averted. 

 

“What, all the bravado gone now that we're in daylight?” I teased, and his face went an even darker hue. 

 

Upon arriving at the shitty apartment building we'd been living in, I brought Keith's hand to my mouth, kissing it softly in a chivalrous manner.

 

“See you tomorrow, I guess.” He smiled ear-to-ear. 

 

“Yeah. I guess.” The door clicked shut behind me, and as the car drove away and the Keith's warmth seeped out of my hand, I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth tug up a little. 

  
Everything was going to be fine. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have a heart emoji after Lance's contact name but ao3 is a bitch
> 
> I've determined that there will be 23 total chapters to this so ! That's exciting! This Fic might be completed within the next two weeks ??? Wowow
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter !!!!

The car ride started off as being really awkward. I spent the time staring at the mark on my wrist. Because it was  _ Lance,  _ here with me. And I was sure he'd be able to keep me mentally stable enough for this conversation. 

 

I'd always looked at that mark, searching for what made it  _ unique.  _ Searching for what would make that person; my soulmate; stand out to me. 

 

I'd spent years trying to think of what kind of personality that person would have to have, someone who'd casually start a conversation with a stranger this way. 

 

Though I really hadn't found much at the time, it all did seem very  _ Lance _ , in the end. Comic sans, ordering a frappuccino. The kind of guy who just happened to  _ sneeze  _ and happened to have that sneeze  _ imprinted on someone else's arm for eternity.  _

 

It was a very Lance-like thing to do. All memes and jokes and cuddles. 

 

I thought about the mark I'd left on him. Something soft and stuttery, and though I hadn't actually seen it, I had definitely felt it. I could've sworn it was in my handwriting. But like, a panicked writing. 

 

Like a last minute shopping list, or when you're finishing your homework during the class before it's due. Messy, scratchy, a slight tilt to the letters. 

 

So, in short, my mark had summed me up quite nicely. A panicked, stuttering mess. On his  _ pelvis  _ no less. Maybe that said something about him. That his words were where no one else was allowed to see. That they were desperately curving their way  _ down.  _ Like they were thirsty for what lay below them. 

 

Okay, that was not a thought to have when in the car, with your brother. Not at all the place for... _ that.  _

 

So what did it mean that Lance was on my arm? I'd never paid much heed to the location before. 

 

Because Lance wore his heart on his sleeve. Because I could never completely cover up that mark, stretching from my inner elbow down to my wrist. 

 

Because it was written on my main artery, and if I ever tried to cut him out of the picture, I'd- 

 

“Keith? You okay?” I blinked as Shiro interrupted that thought (though it was probably a good thing that he had), realizing how zoned out I'd been

 

“Oh. Yeah. Just...thinking.”

 

“It's definitely a lot to take in.” He seemed understanding, and dropped the conversation there. 

 

I knew we should probably talk. About this. Where we'd been, what a mess my life had been without him. But things were going so  _ fast  _ and there was still an hour's worth of road ahead of us. 

 

Apparently Shiro was attending college in this city. Flight School. We'd always talked about it a lot as kids. How the Garrison, one of the most famous piloting schools around, was so close. How amazing it would feel to fly, after being locked down by our parents for so long. 

 

Okay. So I had time to sit back and mull things over in my head for a bit. And then I'd talk to Shiro. We were going to be living together, so I assumed opportunities to talk things through would arise eventually. 

 

I just had to figure out  _ what exactly  _ we would be talking  _ about.  _

 

What had happened since Shiro was gone? A lot. Now that I thought about it. 

 

Shiro hadn't even been around to know about the fight I'd had, the one that had made our parents ten times stricter than before. The one that had nearly gotten me expelled. 

 

Shiro hadn't been around to see me start fixing up Red. He'd left, what, a month after I'd found her? 

 

He was gone before I was outed to my parents (quite by accident). 

 

He was gone before I'd even  _ started high school.  _

 

That seemed to be a lot more content than I'd thought would be able to happen in a few short years. 

 

And that's when the question arose.  _ Why hadn't he come back  _ sooner? 

 

Why had Shiro returned right when things were getting better? Not when I was getting beaten every day for being a faggot. Not when I'd been suspended and stuck in that hellhole of a house for two weeks without a break.

 

Years of radio silence, but when something good happens, Shiro is there to save the day. I clenched a fist beside me, frustrated. 

 

I took a deep breath, exhaling loudly enough that Shiro glanced over at me with concern. 

 

“Keith, I-”

 

“I know. Sorry. I just...don't want to talk about it yet.” I admitted, cutting him off and avoiding eye contact. I traced the letters on my arm nervously. 

 

“Okay.” Shiro responded, and it annoyed me how damn compliant he was. How  _ understanding  _ and  _ kind.  _ I wanted an excuse to hate him for everything and I couldn't. 

 

_ It wasn't his fault. It was yours.  _ I told myself, but it wasn't of much help. 

 

I fished my phone out of my pocket. 

 

**Keith:** Lance, you there?

 

**Lance:** yea bb whats up

 

**Keith:** Do you mind keeping me sane for the rest of this car trip? 

 

**Lance:** sure thing babe ,, tho might not b able to reply rite away hunk made nachos nd im bejng Interrogated™ by pidgeotto

 

I couldn't help but smile at that. 

 

**Keith:** Is it wrong of me to be mad at Shiro about this? 

 

Silence. Lance  _ had  _ said that he would take a while to respond. 

 

**Lance:** na, im lowkey a bit salty too tbfh

 

**Keith:** Salty?

 

**Lance:** its cool kid speak for annoyed

 

**Keith:** Oh. 

 

**Lance:** in any case he shouldve helped u out sooner imo but idk, hes probably got his reasons ,, he seemed pretty intent on ur Wellbeing™ n stuff sooo

 

**Lance:** im sure ull get things sorted out soon bb

 

**Keith:** I hope so. I hate how I don't trust him completely. 

 

**Lance:** i kno bb ,, gl

 

**Keith:** Thanks. 

 

**Lance:** also quick question do i have Brotherly Approval or naw bc hes been givin me mixed signals tbh nd i rlly dont want that guy after me he looks like he could fuck me up real bad lmao

 

I glanced over at Shiro, and he gave me a knowing look. I turned pink. 

 

“Do you, uh. Are you…?” I swallowed, averting my eyes. “Are you okay with Lance? Like. I know it's been a while but like what with all that's happening and-” 

 

Shiro cut him off. “He seems like a good kid. And he makes you happy. So, brotherly approval has been granted.” He said, and my face turned a darker shade of red. 

 

“R-right.” 

 

**Keith:** He says you're “a good kid”. 

 

**Lance:** ;;;) never doubt my irresistible charm , ur brother has been enchanted by my presence. i expect no less of myself ;))) 

 

**Keith:** You just switched from begging for validation to completely egotistical in 0.0001 seconds. 

 

**Lance:** its a talent ;)

 

I sighed, staring at the window for a few minutes before my phone vibrated again. 

 

**Lance:** btw i lov u

 

I froze, my face heating up to the point of ridiculousness. To the point, in fact, where Shiro caught me blushing in his peripheral vision and laughed at me. 

 

**Keith:** You can't just say that without warning !!! 

 

**Lance:** aw do i have u flustered bb 

 

**Lance:** im proud

 

**Keith:** Shut up??? I'm blushing so hard and Shiro is laughing at me.

 

**Lance:** ;)

 

I went back to staring out my window and daydreaming, and the time passed surprisingly quickly. 

 

“We're here.” Shiro informed, pulling into the parking lot for a student residency building. 

 

The building looked...well, nicer than the one I'd shared with Lance. Aside from the crucial fact that Lance wasn't in it. 

 

“We've got a two-bedroom apartment. I used to have a roommate, but he's staying with a friend while you're stuck with me.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

“We're third floor. Room 318.” He informed me, as we walked into the building. Our room was, well. Bigger than the other apartment. I had the feeling that this place would feel very empty in comparison. 

 

“It's nice.” I said, just to fill the silence. 

 

“Matt still hasn't gotten all his stuff out, but this is your room.” He said, pushing open a door. 

 

Jesus. I think Pidge probably would've cried for joy at the sight of it. The tech in here was ridiculous. Computers and other technology lining the walls, boxes stacked in a corner, wires running everywhere. 

 

There was a bed in the corner, being cramped out by the sheer amount of technology in here. 

“Matt wasn't much of an organizer. I'm surprised he's managed to get so much of it out already.” Shiro remarked, laughing nervously. 

 

“This isn't all of it? Oh my god. Pidge has got to meet your roommate. They'd love each other.”

 

“Actually…” Shiro broke eye contact, giving a small laugh. “As it turns out, Matt, my roommate. Is, uh. Their brother.” 

 

I blinked. “ _ Oh. _ That. That would...actually explain a lot.” We looked at each other. 

 

It seemed we had similar taste in friends. “Small world?” He offered. I found myself laughing along with him, but it was a little bit forced. 

 

“I'm sorry.” I broke a brief and uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Don't be. We'll get you out of this, I promise.” He patted me on the back and I lurched forward slightly at the impact, but smiled nonetheless. 

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” I ended up just shifting away boxes so I could have a pathway to the bed. It was getting late. I was  _ tired.  _ Well, not really tired.  _ Drained.  _

 

Shiro just smiled at me, closing the door behind him as he left me to flop onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. 

 

I took off my jacket and chucked it in the corner. My phone vibrated right as I went to put it down. 

 

**Lance:** i miss my big spoon :((((((((

 

**Keith:** I have to admit, I might miss my little spoon just a little bit.

 

**Lance:** weve gotta compensate for this time apart tomorrow bb ;) 

 

**Keith:** I'm not going to ask what you mean by that. 

 

**Lance:** idk may b what we did today but ,, more ?? sorry i made this super awkward woops

 

**Keith:** Oh. Yeah. Maybe. Don't apologize. It's a good idea.

 

**Lance:** right right haha

 

**Keith:** Goodnight, Lance. 

 

**Lance:** nighty night baby

 

Oh my god. Lance would be the death of me.  _ Like today, but more.  _ The thought terrified and excited me at the same time. Was Lance literally asking me to fuck him? 

 

That was a thought for tomorrow. For now, the goal is to tug off my shirt, which I've nervous sweated in a bit too much today, and then fall asleep in a proper bed, safe and warm and brutally, painfully alone. 

 

It's weird, how once you've slept with someone, you can't imagine how on earth you've ever managed to sleep alone. 

 

It's like you startle awake every time somebody  _ doesn't  _ rustle beside you. Your eyes blink open and you have to look beside you and wonder  _ where they went.  _

 

There should have been soft breathing beside me. The smell of blue toothpaste and flowers. A body so warm that I overheated and sweated uncomfortably. 

 

I settled for balling up some of my blankets and hugging them, trying to bring back the memories of soft hair and warm skin. It wasn't much, but it was enough for his tired brain to decide it much preferred sleeping to the alternative. 

 

_ I miss my little spoon. I miss him and I've only known him a week. I've slept with him twice and everything else feels unnatural now.  _

 

This is why I never wanted to meet my soulmate. Because when there's an empty space inside you, the last thing you want is a temporary fill. 

  
It just reminds you how hollow you've been all along. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so   
> There's  
> Mature content in this chapter if you catch my drift ;)  
> It's also the longest chapter in the fic at 2700 words. Coincidentally, the next chapter only came out to 1300 words, so I'm posting them both simultaneously to balance it out a bit. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for your continuous support, I love y'all so much, and enjoy chapter 12.

I couldn't sleep. Everything felt too warm without Keith there. He was always cold, all the time. I don't know how he manages it. But it's nice, a cool body nearby when you'd otherwise be sweating and uncomfortable. 

 

I ended up getting up and sleeping with Hunk that night. Platonic cuddling can fix any problem, if only temporarily. 

 

It was only when his alarm was screeching in my ear that the temporary relief ended. 

 

I turned off his alarm, blinking over at Hunk and squirming away. 

 

“I can't believe it's only Tuesday.” I mutter, rubbing my eyes and checking for texts from Keith. 

 

**Keitheroo:** I'm already in the car. I'll be in town in two hours probably, what with rush hour and such. I have some legal stuff to get done first, though. I'll probably show up at your place sometime this afternoon? 

 

I checked the time sent. It was only a couple minutes ago. 

 

**Lance:** ok my man ,, lookin 4ward to it ;) also good morning ur lookin beautiful today

 

**Keitheroo:** You haven't even seen me yet today. I look like total shit. 

 

**Lance:** i dont need to see ,,, I just ,,, kNOW

 

**Keitheroo:** Whatever. You should be getting ready for school. 

 

**Lance:** fineeeee 

 

I trudged out of Hunk’s room, holding my phone in one hand and rubbing my tired eyes with the other. 

 

“So, when is your boyfriend showing up? I'll clear out the apartment for you. I'm sure you don't want company.” Pidge winked at me, holding a bowl of cereal and looking more suggestive than anyone has a right to be at 6 am. 

 

“He just said it would be sometime this afternoon.” I shrugged, too tired to deny her innuendo. 

 

After all, from the way our conversation had gone last night, there was still a chance that I'd want this apartment empty when Keith came by. 

 

_ You have no right to be that suggestive at 6am either.  _ I scolded myself.  _ Unless you're living a domestic life in which morning sex is a possibility. Which you're not. _

 

_ Enough of that.  _ I focused on eating cereal. Blanking out completely and eating slowly. 

 

I blinked, checking the time, before grabbing the same clothes I'd worn the day before and running to the bathroom. I'd been dawdling. I didn't have time to do anything more than throw on my clothes and ruffle my hair a bit before I had to go. 

 

On second thought, Keith might be back when I got back from school. So I took a minute to brush my teeth. Because I didn't want to be gross when I kissed him.

 

As it turned out, that minute caused me to be late for class by a matter of minutes. 

 

“Reason for being late?” The teacher asked me, looking bored. 

 

I ran a hand through my hair. “Being this beautiful takes time, sir.” I winked at a girl in the front row. I don't even remember her name, to be honest, but she blushed. 

 

The teacher rolled his eyes and let it slide. He probably had better things to do than confront me further. 

 

It drove me up the wall, thinking about it. Keith was going to be back this afternoon. I mean, sure, he'd been at my apartment every day for a week now, but the fact that he didn't  _ live  _ there anymore made this a  _ special occasion.  _

 

And it got me thinking.  _ Compensate for time away.  _

 

Keith was coming here for him. And he'd wanted to do more. Because that situation in the shed yesterday had left me, well, thirsty as fuck, I'm not going to sugar coat it. 

 

The things Keith's mouth could  _ do. Jesus. _ And with these thoughts lingering around in his mind, school was awkward and uncomfortable to say the least. 

 

Pidge paused as the three of us met up to go home. “Wait a moment. Lance? Don't you have work today?” 

 

I blinked. Then did again, as realization dawned. “Shit! Fucking motherass shitting hell! Oh my god.” I grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling a little bit in frustration. “What the  _ fuck.” _

 

“Lance! Maybe tone it down a little? Keith will still be around fairly frequently?” Hunk looked concerned. 

 

“But Lance is  _ super _ horny, and he just got skimped on his boyfriend time.” Pidge snickered. “Look at him. I almost feel bad.” 

 

My face went bright red. “Oh, shut up.” I groaned, looking up at the sky. Then over at Hunk and Pidge.

 

“Would you guys die for me?” I ask, pleading. 

 

“Yes.” Hunk says immediately, dripping sincerity. “Of course.” 

 

“I'd die for  _ myself,  _ Lance.” Pidge responded, much less genuinely. They gave me a look. “We're not gonn-”

 

“Please cover my shift for me! Please, please. I'm a desperate man. Allura likes you two, she'll be fine with it. She'll pay you? Please?” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

 

Hunk looked uncertain, too. “If you're that desperate…?” He started, and I pulled him into a hug. 

 

“I love you, dude. No homo.” Pidge rolled their eyes. 

 

“Fine. We'll do it.” 

 

“I love you guys so much.” and I hopped into the driver's seat. “I’ll repay this someday, if I remember.”

 

That seemed to lighten Pidge's reluctance. “Oh, we'll make sure you remember.” They grinned, glasses flashing. 

 

I had a feeling that this was going to be worth it, regardless of the torture Pidge put me through as payment. I dropped them off, going slightly over the speed limit in my rush to get back. When I stopped in front of the flower store, I checked my phone. 

 

**Keitheroo:** I'm at your place. Shiro's away talking to lawyers or something. He won't be back for me until later this evening. 

 

**Lance:** coolio my home slice. ive got hunk n pid out doin s/t so weve got the apartnent to ourselves ;;;) 

 

“Gross.” Pidge says from over my shoulder, and I startle. “Don't call me  _ Pid. _ ” 

 

“Shut up! Stop snooping!” Pidge laughed, stepping out of the car and looking back through the door, pausing for a moment.

 

“Remember to use protection.” They dug in their backpack before flourishing a box of condoms and throwing them at me, closing the door. 

 

I turned red, I'm sure of it. I dropped the box as if it were on fire. Okay. Whatever. 

 

Why did Pidge even keep condoms in their backpack? They were ace? I suppose they put them in there just for the sake of making that joke. Hey, whatever. One does what they must for the meme. 

 

I couldn't pull into the driveway fast enough. I’ve been practically grinding on my car seat the entire way there.

 

**Lance:** im back  

 

I pushed open the door cautiously. Keith smiled shyly from under his bangs, sitting on the edge of the couch. Wearing that damn skirt, which had hitched up slightly and revealed up to his mid-thigh. 

 

He had eyeliner on, too. Dramatic wings aside, Keith was looking really,  _ really  _ hot. 

 

“Hey Lance.” He said, and my heart fluttered out of my chest. 

 

“Uh. I'm. Hi.” I stammered, knowing I was grinning nervously and bright red but unable to stop either of these things. 

 

“Do you think it's time to...compensate?” Keith's face tinged pink as he said it, and I stepped towards him, making eye contact by accident and then being unable to drop his gaze. 

 

“Uh. If you want to.” 

 

“I think I do.” Keith finally broke the eye contact, looking down and licking his bottom lip uncomfortably. 

 

There was a familiar heat between my legs that I tried very,  _ very  _ hard to ignore. “So, uh. Nn-!” I let out a little squeak as Keith jumped off of the side of the couch, graceful as a cat, and pressed himself against me, cupping my face and kissing me wetly. 

 

“Can I touch you?” He asked,sliding one of his legs between my thighs, and I knew that we both were very aware of how hard I was. 

 

I nodded, unable to respond with real words. This was  _ happening.  _

 

Keith made short work of dropping to the floor, sitting on the backs of his heels and letting his skirt ride dangerously high on his legs as he undid the button of my jeans. 

 

He pulled them down and lifted my shirt slightly. “Red.” He remarked, after staring for a while. 

 

Right. He'd never actually  _ seen  _ the mark itself. “Uh. Yeah. Your favorite color.” I said, feeling like I was burning up as those calloused, cold hands touched it. 

 

I had always been ticklish. Well, not quite. I've always  _ been sensitive.  _ It's not hard for a touch to make me squirm away from the stimulation. Even worse when the person touching happens to be Keith fucking Kogane, and the place they're touching is dangerously close to your crotch. 

 

“Are you, uh...?” I talk when I'm nervous. I can't just stop and think of what to say. I start blabbing out ums and ers, without any real intent behind my words. 

 

They're cut off when Keith gently kisses my abdomen. And then,  _ God,  _ and then he started  _ sucking.  _ Like, suctioning the tense muscle into his mouth, and I could feel his teeth on me. 

 

He was putting a  _ hickey  _ on his soul mark.  _ As if that wasn't already claimed by him.  _ It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. I put my hand in his hair, grabbing and twisting soft locks gently. 

 

His hair was so  _ soft  _ and  _ nice.  _ I wondered what kind of conditioner he used, for a brief moment. Which not only was a very unsexy thought, but also an obvious one.  _ He's been using my own for the past week?  _

 

Okay, whatever. Back onto the dark marks running along my hip bones, and the red words shining out against them. 

 

It seemed they hadn't been affected by the bruises. 

 

“There. Now I can see it properly.” Keith blinked up at him, giving a shy and embarrassed smile..”I, uh. Couldn't see it very well. Not enough contrast against your...normal skin tone.” He was turning slowly red, hair ruffled and eyes downcast. 

 

“Could you, uh. Do that again.” I gulped. Wow. I'd have thought my sex talking would be a lot smoother than this. 

 

I was painfully hard at this point, and Keith suddenly gave me a look that I knew was full of danger. “Mhm.” He straightened his legs, pulling me onto the couch and hauling himself up between my legs. He pulled my jeans down until they were at my ankles. Then frowned. 

 

Nervousness wracked my body for a moment. And then he muttered what I thought were the words “safety hazard.” And pulled them off all the way, tossing them aside. 

 

The inquisitive look on Keith's eyes was almost too much for me to handle. “Keithh…” I whined, and he seemed to get the message. 

 

He grabbed the hem of my boxers, pulling them down a little before his thick eyebrows etched together and he let go, grabbing the edge with his teeth instead. 

 

Jesus. If I hadn't needed those off a moment ago, I sure as hell did now. Mouth already in a convenient spot, Keith pressed his tongue against the top of my inner thigh, pulling up along the crease where my hips and thigh met. I shuddered, and he blew gently across the wet skin.

 

The things this boy could do with his  _ mouth _ alone. That's when he pressed his tongue flat against my head, and I just lost it. 

 

“Oh my god, Keith. Baby. Please-” 

 

“Mhm. I'll uh. I'll. Don't worry, uh. Babe.” Keith started stuttering partway through, and my dick twitched next to his mouth.  _ Keith just called me babe.  _

 

He also turned an impressive shade of crimson. “I don't understand how you can say that so casually.” he muttered, before distracting his mouth with other things. 

 

It was all I could do not to shove my hips forward and facefuck him. He was going so  _ slow,  _ but he did it  _ so fucking well.  _ When Keith released me, I collapsed down into the couch cushions, absolutely wrecked. My legs trembled. “K-Keith…” 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Why'd you stop…” my eyes were squinted shut, my breathing heavy. 

 

I desperately went to touch myself, but Keith swatted my hand away. “Sh. I'll do it.” I ended up grabbing Keith's hair instead, holding him in place as he pressed his cheek against my leg, breathing hot and heavy. He seemed like he could've been about to just go to sleep right there, but instead he reached up his hand, groping and messaging. 

 

He hadn't even jerked it, just touched tenderly, probed around a little. But I was already so turned on that I whined in my throat and came to that alone. 

 

“Mmm.” Keith made a small satisfied noise, and I lay back, panting hard. 

 

“Keith?” I asked, breathless. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Do you want to switch places?” I looked at him and he paled slightly. 

 

“N-no.” I blinked at him. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I don't want. To be, uh. Touched.” He averted his eyes, as if he was the one being embarrassed right now. 

 

As if he wasn't the one who was naked and had just orgasmed while the other remained fully clothed and was probably barely even hard. 

 

“That's okay, baby. I love you. When you're ready.” He crawled up, pressing his lips against mine. I didn't even mind that they'd been somewhere less than hygenic a moment before.

 

It was a gentle, slow kiss. Barely touching. He could probably feel how chapped my lips were against his smooth ones. 

 

The euphoria of sex had come down just a little, and I grabbed his ass with both hands and hoisted him up, further on top of me. 

 

“That was...really good, babe.” He gave a small yelp when I touched him, but didn't seem unreluctant. 

 

“Thank...you?” He tipped up the end of his sentence like it was a question. 

 

“Nah, I should be the one saying that.” I laughed, and he smiled back at me. It was the best thing I'd ever seen. 

 

“I'm gonna miss you so much.” He nuzzled his face into my shoulder, and I held him closely. 

 

“You too.” I muttered, sighing. 

 

“I wish I could do this all the time. See you. See you so...so  _ good.  _ So real.” 

 

I'd have assumed Keith would be the awkward sex talker. But he was so  _ genuine  _ and so  _ hot  _ and I was the one stammering and reduced to a begging mess. 

 

“You're so pretty.” I murmured, still holding him, and stroking his hair with one hand. 

 

“We need to clean this up. You share this couch. You've got roommates.” I blinked. Okay, Keith may have ruined the mood, but he was totally right and I was glad he had.

 

He stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up after him. I felt sore from the lovebites and bruises on my hips and lower stomach. 

 

“I think I'm. Uh. Going to shower. Could you start working on the couch itself?” I asked, grateful when Keith nodded and tossed me my pants from across the room. 

 

I ended up taking a quick, cold shower. Just enough to get myself clean. And then I brushed my teeth, because I'm no swine and my mouth needs to taste good all the damn time. 

 

I ended up popping a piece of mint gum into my mouth too, just for the extra effect. 

 

Keith was doing a good job so far, scrubbing with a damp cloth and working stains out before they, well, stained. I offered him a piece of gum and he graciously accepted. 

 

“Sorry about that.” I gestured vaguely at the couch. Keith smiled. 

 

“Nah, I should be thanking you for it.” He looked up at me, stretching his back. 

 

“I can finish. Do you need anything? To get yourself, you know. Cleaned up? Cooled down? Whatever it is?” I laughed nervously.

 

“Not really related to us just getting finished, uh, fucking. But I'm kinda hungry.” I took over mopping up the couch. Nothing had stained, at least. 

 

“We could order in?” 

 

“Sounds good.” I grabbed some febreeze from the closet and sprayed the couch. 

 

“Once it's dry, it'll be good as new. No evidence.” I assured Keith, who smirked at me until I blushed. 

 

“Well, there might be a  _ little  _ bit of evidence. Not on the couch though.” And he brushed his hand against my bruises, grinning. 

 

“I can't believe. I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow.” I laughed, cringing slightly. 

 

“Worth it.” He muttered, and I had to say I agreed. 

  
“Alright. Well. Now that we've got that settled. Let's wrap that mouth of yours around some  _ actual  _ food.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted at the same time as chapter 12 so no new notes really apply
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and enjoy ?

“So, have you, uh, done this before?” I asked, hesitant. 

 

“Not with another human person?” He responded, tilting the end of his sentence up like a question. 

 

I looked at him, making eye contact and deadpanning, eyes narrowed, “So you've done it with someone who wasn't a human person...was it aliens?”

 

Lance laughed at me. “Oh my god! No!”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“You thought I'd had my dick sucked by aliens. Oh my god.” I looked away. 

 

“Really though, I'm surprised. Like, never?” He blushed. 

 

“People aren't too keen to fuck someone who isn't their soulmate.” He explained.

 

“Oh. I guess. But don't some people not have marks? Or theirs is like, platonic or whatever? I guess that's kind of uncommon though.” I questioned. 

 

“Yeah, I haven't dated any people like that though. That I know of.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anyways, have you?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Done this to anyone else, I mean.”

 

“Oh. Uh. No. I haven't.” We sat in silence for a moment. 

 

“I can't believe you were just winging it that whole time.” I felt my face heat up. Lance reached over and touched my burning cheek, which didn't help it calm down at all. 

 

“Even when you're blushing, you're cold. I don't understand.” He commented, looking a bit in awe. 

 

I slapped his hand away gently. “Don't be embarrassing.” He held onto my wrist. 

 

I blinked, looking down at where he was holding me. On my mark. 

 

“You're not going to leave hickeys on my fucking arm, if that's what you're thinking.” I commented, if only for the way his face lit up. 

 

“No! No, that's not what I was thinking. I was just.  _ I sneezed?  _ I'm still surprised that it's there.” I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless. 

 

“Yeah. I can't believe you defiled me like that.” I leaned against him, cuddling up to his warmth. He kissed the top of my head. 

 

“Even when I'm not there with you, I'm still gonna be hanging out on your wrist, you know that, right?” He mumbled into my ear. 

 

“Yeah. I know.” I smiled fondly. “And I'm with you, too.” 

 

“For the longest time I was scared. Of unrequited soulmates. I thought you'd be the most important person in my world and  _ I  _ wouldn't be the most important in  _ yours. _ ” 

 

“It didn't sound like that from the way you were talking to me.” I muttered, kissing him lightly on the collarbone. “What was the second thing you said to me? “Babe, we're soulmates”? You couldn't have known at that point.” 

 

“Actually, I did.” He sounded smug, and I goaded him on, because I knew he was going to go into cute rambling mode.

 

“How?” 

 

“So, when you said the words to me, stuttering in all the right places, I was pretty sure. Especially considering the way your face was  _ bright red.  _ In any case, I'd  _ tried  _ to read your mark, because it was like, right there. Only, subtly, because that's kind of invasive, you know? But, when you were making that drink, I saw you glance down at your wrist? Like you were making sure you'd gotten everything right? So. I was pretty sure. And you know, you gotta take risks. So I brought it up.” 

 

“Very clever.” I acknowledged, pressing my face against his neck and breathing in heavily. He always smelled so good. 

 

“You know, speaking of platonic soulmates. Pidge and Hunk are.” He mentioned. 

 

“For real?” 

 

“Yeah. Pidge's says 'Hey, you're Pidge, right?’ and Hunk's says 'Fuck off, I'm trying to read.’” I snorted. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah.” He smiled, and I grinned back at him, kissing him on his stupid, happy mouth. 

 

“That's kind of cute.”

 

“I know, right? I feel like a third wheel here.” I smiled, crawling onto his lap for the sake of better cuddling. 

 

“You're not, though. We aren't the third and fourth wheel, we just made it a double date.” 

 

“Mm.” He made a sound that sounded affirmative, and when I leaned further against him, he flinched for a moment. 

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing! You're just, uh, leaning against. The sore spot.” He was blushing. Oh right. I'd totally beaten him up down there. 

 

“Sorry.” I changed my position slightly. I sighed contentedly, closing my eyes to let his warmth whelm my senses. 

 

“I never want to get up again.” Lance murmured softly. I made a small sound of vague agreement. 

 

I think we dozed off like that, because a moment later I was feeling bleary-eyed and stiff. Lance was snoring gently beneath me, too. Like, not a full on snort-snort-exhale. Just a soft, humming stutter to his inhales and then a gentle breath out. 

 

I stirred slightly, tilting my head back and cracking my neck. I glanced at the time. Shiro would be here to get me soon. 

 

The door opened just then, admitting Pidge and Hunk. I ended up closing my eyes again and pretending to still be asleep, purely to try and avoid an awkward conversation. 

 

They're complaining loudly, until they see us. Or at least, that's what I think makes them quiet down. 

 

“That's so cute.” 

 

“I half expected them to be banging. This was definitely a pleasant surprise.”

 

“Pidge, take a picture! This is so adorable? I want it in my heart forever.” it was all I could do to keep my breath steady and eyes closed when I heard the click of a photo being taken. 

 

“Blackmail material.” I heard Pidge say. 

 

“Oh, come on, you know you aren't going to actually use it.” 

 

I heard Pidge stammering. “What? Of course I am. I am a robotic being, I have no sentimentality.” I had to fight a smile from rising to my lips.  _ Breathe in, 1, 2, 3, Breathe out, 1, 2, 3, 4…  _

 

“I'm so happy that Lance found him.” Hunk mentioned, softly. 

 

“Me too. It's good to see Lance happy.” 

 

“I know, right? He spent so long looking for this guy. I can't believe he was right under our noses the whole time.” There was a small, light laugh. 

 

“He was definitely worth the wait though.” 

 

“To be honest, I'd always wanted to see Keith smile. Like, I'd talked to him a couple times just to be friendly, but he always seemed to be sulking. I guess he did have good reason to.”

 

“Lance always talked about how cute his pout was though.” I could hear a smile in Pidge's voice. 

 

“I can't believe he'd never actually  _ talked  _ to Keith before this! Like, he talked  _ about  _ him so much?” 

 

“Such a typical Lance move.”

 

“They're so good for eachother.” 

 

“Yeah. Also, there's a box of condoms just laying on the floor?” I heard a rustling. “Okay, it's unopened. I guess we can assume they didn't actually do anything freaky.” 

 

I vaguely remember it falling out of Lance's pocket earlier. Why did he even have it on him in the first place? 

 

“Pidge! That's an invasion of privacy!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry. I gave it to him as a joke. Don't worry about it.” There was a small, mischievous laugh. Okay, that was one mystery solved. 

 

I heard Hunk sigh, and Pidge continued. “I'm not one to grow attached to people quickly, but I think I really like Keith. He just kind of fits into the squad, you know?” 

 

“I hope everything turns out okay for him.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

I felt a large, warm hand on my head, ruffling my hair. And then a pause, some hesitant footsteps, and a smaller, colder hand patted me awkwardly. But I could tell that it was with loving intentions. 

 

Then footsteps walking away. “Maybe we should leave them alone, let them have their moment.” And the click of a door shutting. 

  
I couldn't help but let a repressed smile reach my lips. Yeah. We're definitely  _ not  _ the third and fourth wheel around here. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the end is in sight. I've been writing a few chapters ahead, (I'm currently in the middle of chapter 17). I've been struggling with these last five or so chapters, but essentially, this Fic could quite possibly be finished within the next few days. 
> 
> Once I finish writing and editting the final chapter I'm literally posting all of the chapters I've written at once so you can expect a big dump of chapters soon. 
> 
> In any case, this is a pretty mild, nearly filler chapter. To be honest. So, enjoy, I guess. Thanks again for all of your kudos and comments and stuff I really appreciate it !!!

I woke up with Keith sitting in my lap and Shiro standing in the doorway to my apartment. Keith rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching, and I heard his back give an impressive crack. 

 

“I'm so sore. I had to sit there uncomfortably, unable to move without waking you.” 

 

“You could've just woken me up.” I muttered, face red. 

 

“We both know you desperately need beauty sleep.” Keith teased, poking me on the nose. “Anyways, I've gotta get going.” 

 

I looked over at Shiro, who was just looking amused at our antics. 

 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ O-okay. I'll see you...tomorrow?” 

 

“Sure. I want to go and see Red though, Shiro's roommate has got parts and I want to see if they fit. You can meet us at Allura's place. Oh, also, bring Pidge.” I blinked at him. 

 

“Why do we have to bring Pidge? I mean, I don't have a problem, it just seems weirdly specific?” 

 

“Shiro's roommate is their brother, coincidentally.” 

 

“Oh.” My brain still hadn't fully woken up, and Keith planted a kiss on my forehead before walking over to Shiro. 

 

“Sorry to leave so suddenly, it's just, it's a long drive. I'll text you.” He said, and Shiro gave a half-hearted 'See you tomorrow’ before the two of them were gone again. 

 

I checked the time. It was about 7pm. Pidge and Hunk should've been back half an hour ago? 

 

I noticed I had an unread text message. 

 

**Pidgeon:** me n hunk decided to leave u two to ur gross shenanigans

 

**Pidegon uploaded a photo**

 

**Pidgeon:** let us know when its safe to return

 

I stared at the photo. Keith, curled up in my lap, smiling softly, cheeks pink. Me, drooling on his shoulder, asleep and being a filthy mouth breather. 

 

But it was cute. I saved it. 

 

**Lance:** keef is gone now smfh

 

**Pidgeon:** k well be right there

 

I stood up, realizing just how stiff I was. Pidge flung the door open. 

 

“Sup, nerd.” They yawned, stepping into the room and immediately starting to complain. “There's no way I'm doing that again tomorrow, Lance. Your boyfriend time can wait.” 

 

I blinked at them. “I've got work again tomorrow?” 

 

“Yes. Allura told us to remind you.” 

 

“Fuck.” Hunk gave me a sympathetic look, but shrugged. 

 

“Alright. But you two have gotta hang with Keith tomorrow. Apparently his brother knows Matt, and he's coming along too.” 

 

“Cool beans. It's been awhile since I've seen that asshole.” 

 

“Make sure he doesn't leave before I get there, though.” Hunk assured me that he would, and Pidge gave a sullen goodnight before leaving for their room and closing the door behind them. 

 

I imagine they'd spend at least a few more hours on the internet, but whatever. I looked up at Hunk. 

 

“I'm feeling like a little spoon today, my man.” He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

 

“Of course you are. We can share the bed.” It was still early, but it probably wouldn't be after I spent two hours getting ready for bed, as one does. Hygiene is important?

 

I ended up consoling myself from my missed time with Keith the next day by doing a more elaborate version of my usual skincare routine. I'll probably only be able to see him for a couple of minutes, but during that time my face is going to be damn soft. 

 

I crawled into bed next to Hunk, the number one cuddler. Well, depending on what you're looking for in a cuddle. Warm, soft cuddles that comfort you through mourning? Hunk takes the cake. But cool, intimate cuddles? I'd have to say Keith does them quite well. 

 

Though Hunk's arms make me feel safe, nothing makes me feel safer than knowing that _Keith_ is safe in my arms. 

 

“You've got it bad, man.” Hunk comments, and I nod in agreement. 

 

“I just want him to be safe? And happy. I want him to be safe and happy and  _ I  _ want to be the  _ reason  _ that he's safe and happy. Is that so wrong?” 

 

“That's not wrong. That's super endearing, actually.” 

 

“How come someone as endearing as I am still not be good enough to be able to help him?” That was an unwelcome train of thought, which I plowed down anyways. “If I can't do just this  _ one thing _ , does anything else even matter?” 

 

I sniffled lightly. “It does count! You've been helping him so much, dude. Before he met you I'd never seen him smile. Not once! He's really lucky to have you as a soulmate.” 

 

“But like, even so, it's not enough! He's still struggling with stuff and there's nothing I can do about it.” 

 

“If there's nothing you can do, don't beat yourself up.” I whimpered slightly. I knew he was right, it was blatantly obvious that he was. But that doesn't mean I didn't keep feeling like I should be doing more. 

 

I snuggled in deeper, pulling the blankets up to my nose. “Goodnight, Hunk.” 

 

“'night, Lance.” I sighed, letting sleep blind out the negative thoughts. Things would look better in the morning, I'm sure. 

 

Things didn't really look better in the morning. I sent Keith a quick text and hurried to get ready. 

 

**Lance:** good morning beautiful ;)) (‘:

 

**Keitheroo:** ‘morning.

 

He didn't sound super enthusiastic, but I smiled at his message anyways. Keith tended to wake up early, and grumpy. I usually wake up later, and enthusiastically. 

 

**Lance:** btw I have to work today but u can hang w/ pid and hunk , theyre probably gonna be super hyped to help u w/ red ;) 

 

**Keitheroo:** Okay. I'll miss you. 

 

**Lance:** aw bb ill miss u 2

 

“Lance, we've gotta go. Stop texting your boyfriend.” I stuck my tongue out at Pidge, but pocketed my phone and followed them anyways. 

 

The act of shoving it into my pocket reminded me of the fact that I was covered in bruises down there, and I winced slightly. 

 

School has never been interesting to me, but it's even less so when I really,  _ really  _ don't want to be there. 

 

It dragged on, and absolutely nothing of interest actually happened. The relief I felt when the final bell rang was the most I'd ever felt. 

 

“Should I give Keith a kiss for you?” Pidge leered, and I felt myself go red. 

 

“No! Pidge, shut up. I'll be back to pick you guys up later.” Pidge grinned at me cockily, and I rolled my eyes at her dramatically. They climbed out of the car, and that's when I saw Shiro pull up next to me. 

 

I glanced at the time. I really had to get going.  _ But… _

 

I jumped out of the car, running over to the passenger seat of the other one. 

 

When the door flung over, I grabbed Keith and pulled him into a hug, kissing his neck lightly. “Love you, babe.” 

 

He squeaked, “I thought you weren't going to be here?” 

 

I grinned. “Yeah, I've got to go like, right now. But it's nice to see you and your stupid mullet again.” 

 

“I thought you said you wouldn't miss it.” He grinned against my lips. 

 

“Well, I have to leave! Anyways.” I flushed, stepping away. “I never said any of that.” He raised an eyebrow and laughed at me. 

 

“See you...uh...babe.” He stammered, turning bright red. 

 

“Oh my god. You just…oh my god. You just called me  _ babe. Again.  _ I am truly a blessed man. _ ”  _

 

“Shut up!” Keith's face was burning up, I could tell. I grinned. 

 

“See you later, darling.” I winked at him, slinging myself into my car and hurrying away, leaving that adorable stammering mess behind me. 

 

By the time I reached the flower shop, I was a good ten minutes late. I walked in, hoping not to get called out. 

 

“Lance! You're late.” Allura was frowning at me. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry, it was just. Stuff with Keith.” 

 

“You can't just slack off because you've got a boyfriend. I'll let it slide, but make sure you're putting some effort into maintaining your position here, despite other circumstances.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. Sorry.” I mumbled, like a little kid who just got scolded. Which I was, essentially. 

 

She gave me a sympathetic smile. “Get to work with the flowers. Our carnations could use some trimming. Particularly the striped ones, you might want to shorten their stems?” Allura directed me. I nodded, heading towards the back of our shop. We had a room where we kept sick flowers, ones that needed a little bit of extra care before they could be shelved. 

 

It was one of my favorite parts of working here. I carefully got to work picking up flowers and snipping the ends off of their stems. It meant they could more easily absorb nutrients, and hopefully get better. 

 

I sighed. Striped carnations. Of course that was what I was stuck with. 

 

They were beautiful, don't get me wrong. But when it comes to flower language, they mean  _ I wish I could be near you.  _ A symbol of star-crossed or long-distance romances. 

 

_ I wish I were with Keith.  _ I thought, not for the first time that day. But when I leaned against the table, a familiar ache rushed through my abdomen, reminding me that Keith was  _ here _ , in a way. 

 

Alright. I needed to bring back flowers for Keith when I went to pick up Pidge and Hunk. I kept cutting stems rhythmically as I thought. 

 

Maybe I'll bring him some of the more healthy carnations. Maybe I'll make him a bouquet. 

 

Theme: I miss you, also I know your favorite color is red. Yeah. That sounded good. A couple hours passed, and my shift was nearing its end. 

 

“Look, Allura. You can cut my pay or whatever but I'd really like to...uh...make some new bouquets? I'm...just feeling inspired. I guess.” I felt my ears heating up. 

 

“Alright. Make three, one for either window and one for Keith.” She raised her eyebrows at me, knowingly. 

 

“Right. Thanks Allura.” Flower arranging is a strange kind of art. Because it's almost like all the work is done for you. 

 

All of the art is there. All of the words and poetry. But it's about piecing together the fragments, making something _ new  _ and something that  _ means something.  _

 

I concentrated hard, looking through our spare flowers and picking each piece out individually. 

 

Red chrysanthemums, zinnias, carnations, 

 

_ I love you. _

_ I miss you.  _

_ I want to be there with you.  _

 

And in the very center, the epiphany of romance; a red rose. 

 

I stared at the time. My shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. But I now had something for Keith, something that he could remember me by, even though he saw me every day. 

 

Because seeing Keith every day never felt like enough. Because I may be seeing him sometimes, but never the  _ important  _ times. I don't get to see his long eyelashes flutter shut as his breath evens out for the night. I don't get to see him squinting and disheveled in the mornings. 

 

I  _ want  _ to give him flowers. And I want them to  _ mean  _ something to him. And so I grab a ribbon- white, as an accent- and tie my bundle of leftover flowers together, rushing out of the store. 

 

“Thanks, Allura!” I throw my grateful words over my shoulder, hurrying back to her house, where the others were probably fed up with me for keeping them waiting. 

 

I couldn't stop grinning as I pulled up to the house. None of them were out waiting, but Shiro's car was still here, so at least I'd get to see Keith. 

 

I made my way over to the back shed, where all but Shiro were hovering over the motorcycle excitedly. I held my hands behind my back, approaching cautiously. Pidge noticed me first, then proceeded to nudge Keith, who looked up at me. 

 

I grinned charmingly (I think it was charming, at least) and brandished the flowers, kneeling down and taking Keith's hand. 

 

“I would kiss your hand in a polite and chivalrous way, but you're seriously covered in oil, dude.” I smiled lopsidedly at him, chin brushing his knuckles as I spoke, and he rolled his eyes. 

 

“I'd also give you these flowers right now, but well, the same predicament applies.” I added. 

 

“How romantic.” He was grinning ear-to-ear, and blushing. 

 

“Not to ruin the moment, but if we hurry we might fit the last piece in before Keith's got to go.” Hunk piped up from behind him. I got to my feet, wiping off my dirt-stained knees. 

 

“I'll just. Uh. Put this...over here.” I muttered awkwardly, gently placing the bouquet on the ground a little off to the side. 

 

I shoved my hands in my pockets, following Keith over to Red, who was laying on her side and looking thoroughly taken apart. 

 

“What kind of weird surgery is this?” I asked, poking it curiously. 

 

The others rolled their eyes at me, and I glanced nervously at Shiro in particular. With the others, I knew they were exasperated in a jovial way.

  
But this man was a master of mixed signals, so I kept myself wary. Sometimes I felt I could trust him, and others things seemed just a bit... _ unstable. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh!!!! Exams are coming up and we're nearing the end of the fic so I might be a little slower with writing than usual !!! But I've only got four more full chapters to write and I've editted everything I've got so far so the rest of the fic might be finished by the end of the week??
> 
> I've never finished a multi-chaptered fic before so I'm really excited!! In any case, enjoy this chapter, it's mostly just fluff tbfh

“As your guardian, brother, and friend, I'm telling you; no using power tools in the dark.” I rolled my eyes, giving him a stubborn look. 

 

“But we're almost done!” 

 

“Matt and I have class tomorrow, we have to get going.” 

 

“Wait!” Lance interjected into our argument. “If you have class tomorrow, how is Keith gonna get here?” 

 

“Well, he's not.” Shiro said, frowning at Lance. 

 

“No!” Lance whined, and I felt a blush dusting my cheeks. 

 

“We could have a sleepover! Keith doesn't mind staying with us for a night or two, right?” Hunk offered, eyes shining excitedly. 

 

“Well-”

 

“Please?” I asked, like a desperate child.

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you guys aren't staying out here. First of all, I doubt Allura will be pleased with your ruckus in her backyard at night, and secondly, it's dangerous. I'll be calling in to check on Keith.” He gave Lance a pointed look. 

 

“Sleepover!” Lance and Hunk clasps hands and squealed like little girls. 

 

“Oh my god.” I gave my brother and Pidge's a nervous look, before trailing behind my three friends. 

 

“You four better not get up to any... shenanigans. If anything happens to Keith, I'm considered responsible.” Shiro warned, again. 

 

“We know! I can take care of myself.” I responded, exasperated. “Don't worry about it.” 

 

“Alright. Let's get this party started. Come on.” Lance grinned mischievously. 

 

By the time we got back to the apartment, we were all a bit giddy. Because Hunk was determined that this was a special occasion that warranted pillow forts and all-nighters, and Lance was excited about it, which got me riled up too. Pidge looked like they were trying to be annoyed and failing, grinning anxiously the entire car trip there. 

 

“Alright. So first off, we're pulling out the couch and dumping anything soft we can find on it. Then we sit in a circle and play truth or dare, because what's a slumber party without that?” Lance ordered. “Pidge, you and I will start on building our ultimate sleepover fort. Hunk, prepare snacks. Honestly, just grab whatever's in the fridge. Who cares. Keith! You just relax and enjoy. Alrighty.” he rubbed his hands together and pulled me in for a quick kiss on the cheek before running into one of the bedrooms and re-emerging, trailing blankets behind him. 

 

Our makeshift fort wasn't really much. It was just a giant unorganized pile of miscellaneous soft things. And supposedly the only food they had was a half bag of slightly stale cheerios. 

 

There wasn't really enough room for the four of us, either, but none of us objected to being squashed together in a tight circle. 

 

“So what now?” I asked, and Lance clasped his hands together excitedly. 

 

“We do slumber party things.”

 

“Like truth or dare.” Pidge added on.

 

“And cuddling.” Hunk continued. 

  
Lance nodded in agreement. “Okay. Truth or dare. Pidge, hit me up. Dare me.”

 

“Anything stupid I could get you to do, you've probably already done. A brave man would choose truth.” They raised their eyebrows, pulling their glasses off their nose and setting them on a nearby table. 

 

“Fine! Truth!” 

 

“How long have you been  _ pining  _ over  _ Keith Kogane. _ ” Pidge asked and I felt my face heat up.

 

“We've only known each other for a week! Obviou-”

 

“Three years.” I choked on my cheerio. 

 

“We hadn't even met!” Lance was avoiding my eyes, face beet red.

 

“We went to school together, remember?” He mumbled, fidgeting with embarrassment. 

 

“Next question! Hunk, my man. Truth or dare.” He quickly changed the topic, but I didn't stop thinking about it. 

 

He'd noticed me? That long ago? Shouldn't he have approached me before now? 

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to hug Pidgeotto.” They squawked in protest as Hunk wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them tightly. 

 

“Easily done!” Hunk exclaimed. Pidge scrambled to escape before relenting, staying situated where they were, cuddled against Hunk. It's not like the area we were sitting in was very spacious anyways.

 

“Alright, Keith, Truth or Dare?” Hunk asked, and I blinked up in surprise.

 

“Uh. Truth. I guess.” 

 

Pidge butted in. “Have you and Lance fucked?” 

 

“Pidge! No!” Hunk covered their mouth, and Lance and I looked at each other and met eyes with panic, then looked away pointedly. 

 

“Uh.” 

 

Pidge struggled free. “Fine! Then you ask him something!” Hunk froze, looking deep in thought. 

 

“I'm gonna be honest, I've got nothing.”

 

“Then he answers my question!” Pidge declared, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 

“I don't know.” I responded, firmly. I really didn't. Did that count? It kind of counted. Right? I wasn't sure. 

 

“How do you  _ not know? _ ”

 

“Next person! Keith, hit me up with a dare. That was a perfectly valid and truthful response to Pidge's  _ invasive and uncalled for question. _ ” 

 

I was relieved by the save, and Pidge didn't argue further. 

 

I avoided eye contact, muttering. “I dare you to kiss me.” 

 

“Hmm? What was that?” Lance leaned forward, grinning playfully. 

 

“I said I dare you to kiss me!” I said, louder, looking him in the eyes. He grinned ferociously and closed the distance, pressing his lips against mine. 

 

The kiss was short and sweet, and thoroughly enjoyable. 

 

“Alright! Pidge! Truth or dare?” Lance raised his eyebrows at them. 

 

“Truth, purely because I don't want to have to stand up.” Pidge grumbled, leaning into Hunk and crossing their arms across their chest. 

 

“How adorable do you think Keith and I are, on a scale of 1-10.” Pidge rolled their eyes, but responded truthfully. 

 

“At least an 11.” 

 

“Pidge! No sarcasm!” 

 

“I wasn't being sarcastic!” Pidge actually blushed, something I'd never seen them do before. “You two make eachother happy. And I like it. Okay?” 

 

Lance actually 'aww’ed at them. “For real?” 

 

“Yes!” Pidge avoided eye contact with any of us. Lance grinned. 

 

“So like, if I were to do this, you'd be happy?” He asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and tugging me over into his lap. 

 

I stiffened, awkwardly repositioning myself so I was more comfortable. 

 

“Let's just keep playing!” Pidge rolled their eyes. “Keith! Do you believe in mothman?”

 

“What kind of question is tha-?” Lance started to object.

 

“Of course?” I responded. “I mean the amount of evidence out there really does suggest that a majority of cryptids, mothman included-”

 

“Oh my god! Now there's two of you!” Lance shrieked, and Pidge smiled ear-to-ear. 

 

“We're continuing this discussion someday. Have you even seen my conspiracy board?” Pidge asked, excitedly. I shook my head no. 

 

“Sounds awesome.” I breathed. 

 

The game continued, and pretty soon we had all lost any regards to personal space as we tried to stretch out and ended up a big knot of interconnected limbs. 

 

Hunk ended up lying face down in the middle of the mattress, and all of our legs were stretched out on top of him. I'm pretty sure Pidge was hugging my ankles. My head was in Lance's lap. 

 

It was an odd position, but comfortable. And I didn't really mind snuggling up with these three. We were all too lazy to move, so the number of dares steadily declined into a series of truths.

 

“I can't think of anything good to ask.” Lance said, yawned and stretching his arms above his head, his shirt riding up slightly with the movement.

 

“Wait wait, dude. Dude. Oh my god.  _ Lance. _ ” Pidge doubled over laughing. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Keith, move your head. Hunk, look.” Pidge leaned forward and pulled Lances shirt up just a little, revealing the dark marks that spread up from his pelvis. 

 

Hunk looked. Pidge fell backwards laughing again. “Keith! I can't believe!” Lance snatched his arms back down again, pulling his shirt back down. 

 

I looked away. “We aren't gonna talk about this.” I was blushing hard, and part of me was just anticipating the inevitable questions. I hadn't realized the thrill of this game. Like, I really didn't want to explain those bruises, but at the same time,  _ I wanted them to ask.  _

 

“Oh yes we are! Dude! Those are some mad hickeys! Lance, show us the rest of them.” 

 

“Pidge! Don't be lewd!” Lance was thoroughly flustered, and I couldn't help but laugh at him, too. 

 

“What, you're saying the rest are in  _ lewd places? _ ” Pidge questioned. 

 

“Here. They're like this.” I reached over and revealed the rest of Lance's lower torso, and he went red as his soul mark showed up, bright red against the purple marks. I grinned wickedly at the sight of it. 

 

“Woah. That's…that’s impressive, I've gotta say.” Hunk commented. Lance flailed and covered himself up again quickly. 

 

“Keith! I feel betrayed!” He squirmed, pulling his knees up to his chin and hugging them. I couldn't help but laugh at him. 

 

“What time is it?” Pidge checked their phone, answering their own question. “Three am. We've got school tomorrow.” They commented, tossing their phone aside. 

 

“What? But we've gotta pull an all-nighter. I don't want to miss out on Keith time.” Lance whined, and I leaned into him, feeling the weight of my tiredness hit me. 

 

“I’ve spent the past few days waking up at four in the morning and talking to lawyers. There's no way I'm pulling an all-nighter.”

 

“Me neither. Besides, we finished all our cheerios. There's no motivation to stay awake anymore.” Hunk agreed. 

 

“I'm always down for irresponsibly staying up all night, though.” Pidge added. 

 

Lance and Pidge gave eachother a sleepy high five. 

 

“Fine. I'll try.” 

 

“Yeah!” Lance started petting my hair. Which felt really nice, if I'm honest. 

 

And then he started braiding it. Which was truly an experience. 

 

“Do we have any caffeine?” Pidge asked, leaning back and looking over at the tiny kitchen. 

 

“I don't think so. Lance needs an excuse to go to the Starbucks frequently, and reminisce about something that only happened a week ago.” Hunk commented, and Lance kicked him playfully.

 

“It was an important moment for me!” He said, indignant. I squirmed a bit, readjusting my position so I was further in his lap and sighing contentedly. 

 

When we woke up, we discovered that we'd failed at pulling an all-nighter quite drastically. Lance had fallen off of the bed, and I was clutching Pidge's arm to my chest in a death grip/hug. 

 

The two of us were splayed on top of Hunk. Pidge blinked up at me, sleepily. 

 

I'm pretty sure Lance was the one to turn off the alarm. “You believe in mothman.” Pidge said, squinting. I looked her in the eyes, nodding solemnly. 

 

“I do.”

 

It took a moment for me to let go of Pidge, realizing that I'd been holding them. “You need to go to school. I'll just...uh.” I rolled off of Hunk, standing up dizzily..

 

“I have so many regrets.” Hunk muttered, and they hefted themselves upright, taking a few moments to catch their balance. “We don't even have any food for breakfast.” 

 

“We could go to the Starbucks? Caffeine is what I need right now. And maybe a scone.” Lance suggested, and the tired trio nodded agreement, Pidge slid their glasses up their nose. 

 

“Alright. I'm gonna go get ready.” 

 

“Me too.” Hunk and Pidge separated into two of the bedrooms, and Lance stayed behind and kissed me sloppily on the top of the head. 

 

“See you later Keitheroo.” 

 

“Don't call me that.” 

 

“Why not? It's cute.” He grinned dopily, and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Whatever. You better start getting ready if you want to go get coffee before school.” I mentioned, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I better.” Lance made no move to follow up on this, wrapping his arms around me and tilting his head so it rested on my own. 

I felt oddly tired. Well, not exactly odd by normal standards, considering the fact that I'd only gotten two or three hours of sleep. But by my own standards, I shouldn't be this exhausted. 

 

Maybe I had gotten too used to an easy night's rest. 

 

“I don't wanna go to school.” Lance complained, like a little kid. 

 

“You gotta.” I responded simply, about to turn away when I made a split second decision and pressed my lips against his in a quick peck. 

 

Then I turned away. “Go get ready.” 

 

“Fine.” Lance didn't stop lamenting about how  _ tired  _ he was and how he  _ didn't want  _ to go to  _ school.  _ But at least he was getting ready now.

 

I smiled to myself. It was still odd, waking up in such a secure situation. I couldn't describe how grateful I was to Lance and the others, even if I'd wanted to. 

  
_ I love being here. So god damn much. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst. And then Mature Content™ (wink wonk) and then more angst. So. Yeah. I've been really struggling with ending this fic, because I have no experience with writing conclusions, so this may be the last chapter that you get for a while? I want to post the ending in a big clump because I need to edit them together and be sure that I'm giving them the ending I want. 
> 
> In any case, thank u for ur support and enjoy !! Ily guys !

My phone started buzzing almost immediately after I stepped into the apartment. I frowned. It was from an unknown caller. 

 

“Hello?” I froze when the voice responded. 

 

“Lance.”  _ Shiro.  _

 

“Uh, hey Shiro. What's up?” I glanced over at Keith, who looked at me with obvious concern. 

“Is Keith there?” I made eye contact with him. 

 

“Oh, uh. Yeah. He is. He's doing fine. Do you want me to get him for you?” 

 

“No. I wanted to talk to you specifically.” I swallowed. 

 

“Right.” I fidgeted nervously. I stepped outside, leaning against the apartment door. 

 

“Don't sound so nervous. I'm actually…” I heard his sigh. “I hate to do this over the phone. But I want to apologize.” 

 

I blinked. “Apologize? For what?” 

 

“Well. A lot, I guess. I haven't been fair to you.” I looked down at my feet. He continued. “I just need to set some things straight.” 

 

“Hah,  _ straight _ .” I found myself saying before I thought it through.  _ Shit. _ “Uh. Sorry. Nevermind that. Yeah. Keep talking.” I actually heard Shiro laughing. He stopped abruptly, though, returning to the more serious topic at hand.

 

“Well. It's about... it's about when I left.” 

 

“Oh.” I found myself sliding down the door until I was sitting on the floor, knees tucked against my chest. “Right. You didn't take him with you.” 

 

“I offered. He refused to come with me.” I blinked. My eyebrows knit together. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“He's never told me. Maybe if you asked him, he'd explain?” He offered. “In any case, I should've trusted you more. You've done so much for him.” I felt myself smiling softly. 

 

“Thanks.” I muttered. 

 

“Thank  _ you  _ for taking care of my little brother. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll probably come and get Keith tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Alright.” I stood up. “Thanks for...explaining. I'm sorry about, uh, doubting you. Um. One quick question though. Why did you choose now? To come back, I mean?”

 

I could hear hesitation in his voice. “Well...when it comes to...situations like Keith's. I couldn't really confront our...parents...until I knew that Keith would be safe in the aftermath. I couldn't do anything without risking failure and making things worse for him.” 

 

“Oh.” The line crackled slightly in the silence that followed. “Thank you. Bye, Shiro.”

 

“Thanks Lance. See you. We can talk about this more in person, another time.”

 

“Sure thing.”  _ Click. _ I added the number to my contacts, naming it “shiBRO”. 

 

“It was just Shiro. Wanted to know if you were okay.” I half-explained to Keith, reentering the room. 

 

“Right.” He frowned at me. I returned it with a cheery smile that I wasn't really feeling. 

 

“We've got the apartment to ourselves this afternoon.” I mentioned, trying to change the subject casually. 

 

“Nice.” 

 

I sidled over, plopping down next to him on the couch and pressing a kiss to his temple. He stiffened beneath me, and then relaxed. 

 

“If you expect me to fuck you on the couch again right now, I'm gonna have to apologize and say no.” 

 

I felt my face heat up. “No, no. It's fine. It's. Uh. I wasn't expecting-”

 

“But I wouldn't mind vice versa.” He cut me off. It took a second for my brain to catch up with the words that had just come out of his mouth. 

 

“Wait. You want to. You want me…?” If I wasn't red before, I certainly was now. 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

 

“Are you...are you sure? I mean, just the other day you-” I stammered. 

 

“I'm sure!” He avoided eye contact. “Don't make me ask again.” 

 

“Um. Okay.” I exhaled, rubbing my hands together. “Alright. I'll just. Uh.” 

 

I leaned forward and kissed him on the neck, crawling over so I was in his lap, straddling him. “Yeah. Um. Remember I've never actually. Uh. Done this-” I gestured vaguely between us. “Before. So…” Keith was almost laughing at me when I pulled his shirt up and awkwardly trying to take it off of him. 

 

“Could you maybe help?” I tugged on a sleeve. Keith rolled his eyes at me, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. “Yeah. Thanks. Like that. Alrighty.” 

 

“Your sex talk is astounding.” Keith muttered, a small laugh shuddering through his chest. I grinned, pushing my mouth into the crook of his neck and kissing gently as I spoke. 

 

“Of course it is. I'm good at everything I do. Sex included. Not that I, uh, know yet, of course. But. I'm assuming. Trust me. I will be. You just watch.” 

 

“Lance, stop talking. Oh my god.”

 

“Righto.” I fumbled with the button on his jeans. “I'll just. Stop talking now. Right. Yeah.” At this point I had no idea what to do next. 

 

We sat there for a moment. I stared blankly at his chest. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“Do you not know what foreplay is?” Keith asked, and I grinned nervously. 

 

“I have a lot of... approximate knowledge.” Keith giggled slightly, and then snorted. I felt all the blood in my body rise to my cheeks. 

 

“That was cute.” 

 

“Get off of me so we can get to a proper bed.” I maneuvered my way out of Keith's lap, which was in itself a struggle. 

 

“Sure. Right. Let's go. Avast!” I took Keith's hand and pulled him up after me, and we stumbled along to the room Keith had been in when he first arrived. 

 

“Maybe start with some erotic kissing.” Keith suggested, flinging me ahead of him into the bed. There wasn't really space for us, but we'd just have to be careful, I guessed. 

 

“Um, alright. You mean like...like with tongue?” I asked nervously. 

 

He grinned, rolling his eyes and pressing his mouth to mine, tangling his hands in my hair and prying open my mouth with his tongue. 

 

I found myself moaning into his mouth as he pressed down gently on my bottom lip with his teeth, before tilting his head up and to the side just the slightest bit, so our faces fit together better. 

 

I kissed back, twisting my own face just a tad and tracing his front teeth with my tongue. Making out was something I knew. He smiled into my mouth, and I couldn't help but do the same. 

 

What pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting our mouths. “Like that.” Keith said, breaking it and grinning at me wickedly. 

 

“Right. Like that. And then. Okay. I think I've got this now.” I trailed my mouth against sensitive skin, letting my teeth brush against his flesh ever so slightly. 

 

Then, at the base of his Adam's apple, where I could feel his laboured breathing and showy swallow, I paused, working over the skin with my mouth a little more. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you're doing good.” Keith said, under his breath. His voice hitched in the middle. I felt his throat vibrate against my lips as he spoke. I smiled, moving around to the side a little more, to the extra sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulders. 

 

I bit him just slightly, kissing and sucking at the skin as best I could. When I pulled back, I saw a red circle where my mouth had been. “Damn. I was expecting that to be darker.” I commented. 

 

“Then stop talking and keep going.” Keith muttered helpfully. 

 

“Okay okay! I'm going!” I tried again, going over the spot a little rougher this time. When I pulled back, I was a bit more satisfied with my work. 

 

“Alright. Now for the good stuff.” I shuffled backwards, hooking my fingers under the top of his pants and pulling down. “I don't know how you managed to do this all so smoothly. Are you sure that was your first time?”

 

“Yes. I'm sure.” Keith sounded exasperated, but I could tell he was hard and the mark on his neck and his swollen lips told me I was at least being half decent.

 

“Alrighty. You sure you're still down for this?” I asked, clarifying one last time. 

 

“Yes. God.” 

 

“Righto.” I shot him finger guns before pulling down his boxers, revealing him completely. 

 

“You still sure?” 

 

“Lance, you're killing me. I'm sure.” I wanted to make sure he still felt in control. That he knew what I was going to do and had time to be prepared for it. 

 

“Okay. I'm gonna touch you now.” I said, making eye contact briefly before spitting into my hand and rubbing them together. 

 

“Please do. Now enough with the dialogue.” I nodded, carefully taking him into my hand and stroking lightly. I felt him shudder beneath me. 

 

I kept going, watching his face for good reactions and doing whatever made him squirm the most. 

 

His back arched on the bed beneath me, and I felt warm satisfaction trickling through my body. 

 

He was so pretty, bangs falling into his eyes and face clenched and panting. It didn't take much more to finish him. 

 

His entire body tensed, and then he relaxed, breathing heavily. 

 

“That was. Wow. That was good.” He muttered, and I smiled, crawling upwards, kissing him on the mouth, gently and softly. 

 

“Told you so.” 

 

“You could still use some more practice though.” He mentioned, casually, and I sputtered. 

 

“Practice? You mean? We get to do this again?” 

 

“I mean. Yeah. Sometime.” He looked away from me, a light blush touching his cheeks. 

 

I grinned. “Sounds good.” Before rolling over and flopping down on the bed next to him, stretching and putting an arm around him. 

 

We lay there for a couple moments, in each other's arms, our moment of ecstasy dying down.  

 

“I'm gonna go shower.” Keith said.

 

“Alright. Your aim was pretty good, I don't think we're even going to have to wash the sheets.” I commented, and then took my shirt off. “I can't say the same about my clothes, though.” He blushed, getting out of bed. 

 

“Thanks? I guess? I'm gonna go.”

 

“Have fun.” I winked at him and he groaned, rolling his eyes and leaving for the bathroom. I felt proud, that he'd trusted me enough to let this happen. I stripped out of my sullied clothes, throwing them in a ball in the corner and changing into pyjamas.  

 

I stretched, letting my back crack. When Keith returned, soggy and towel-clad, I pulled him into a hug, smiling at the content sound he made from in my arms. 

 

“I'm feeling like a big spoon today.” I said, and he nodded compliantly. 

 

“Sure.” I kicked the door shut behind us, and offered him a t-shirt of mine to wear. It was a bit big on me, and so it fit Keith well enough. 

 

I pulled him close against me once we were in bed. We didn't really fit, even so, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made, and I was too lazy for the pullout.

 

I really didn't want to break the cozy mood we were in, but I had to ask. 

 

“Why didn't you go with Shiro? When he first left?” Keith tensed underneath me. 

 

“I...I was scared. I guess.” He felt uncomfortable. 

 

“No need to answer anymore. I'm sorry for asking.”

 

“Sorry. I'm just...I really don't know. Why I told him no. I was only 13 at the time and...I guess I thought I didn't deserve it. To leave, I mean.” His shoulders shook gently and I curled up against him tighter. 

 

I didn't really know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Just pressed my nose against the back of his neck and curled myself around him. Protecting him. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He managed, quietly. His words were broken up by his shaking. 

  
“Don't be. I love you.” I whispered, kissing him behind the ear. “It'll be alright.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm actually dumping all three of the final chapters down tonight. This fic is like !!! Completed !!!!!
> 
> I'm really excited and honestly really shook it feels like only yesterday when I started writing this. 
> 
> Also, can I just say this Fic and you readers have been so good for my mental health? For real. Thank you guys so much for supporting me and making this happen.

“I love you too. It's just...I was so…” I struggled to find the words, and even if I had them, I was still having a hard time articulating through dry sobs. “I was  _ wrong. _ ” 

 

“Hey, Keith. Calm down. Don't beat up Little Keith. He was only thirteen, right? And if he hadn't decided to stay, Big Keith wouldn't have been in that Starbucks two weeks ago. And Big Keith wouldn't be about to finish repairing his cool motorbike. It was all for the best, in the end, right? It brought you  _ here. _ ” 

 

I felt myself calming down slightly at that. I touched my soul mark, gently. It was right here, all along. Something  _ knew  _ the decision I was going to make. 

 

And whatever that something was had decided to bring me Lance. To compensate for how fucked up the rest of my life was. 

 

A fair exchange, might I say. 

 

“I'm better at cuddling than consoling people. I'm sorry.” I felt his breath hot on my ear as he spoke, cuddled snug against my back, legs intertwined with mine. 

 

“You're doing better than I could.” I murmured, twisting my head backwards until Lance got the hint and craned his neck forward, kissing me lightly. 

 

This time my sobbing had subsided, but a tear decided it was about time it fell. A bit of a delayed reaction, if you ask me. 

 

Lance seemed to notice, pressing his lips gently against it and kissing it away.

 

“I won't let you feel regrets. Not on my watch.” He said, under his breath. I felt an arm dislodge from around me and push my bangs out of my eyes, before returning to its original position.

 

I found my mouth twitching upwards. “Thank you.” I tried to nestle up closer to him, but I was already pretty nestled. 

 

I don't think I've ever felt safer than I did when I was falling asleep in Lance's arms, wearing nothing but a big t-shirt, face blotchy from crying…

 

* * *

 

I usually wake up early. But by early, I really wasn't expecting it to be one in the morning, and I definitely wasn't expecting to be woken up by falling off of the tiny bed we'd been snuggled up on. 

 

Though I probably should've, considering. In any case, I didn't want to disturb Lance by crawling back into bed, and I probably wouldn't be able to fit back on anyways. 

 

So I stood, plodding out of the room. I grabbed a glass of water, and noticed that Pidge’s room had a light on. Typical. 

 

I downed my water, realizing my situation and pulling on some boxers at the very least, before knocking quietly on Pidge's door. 

 

“Dude, you and Lance seriously didn't expect to be able to balance yourselves in that bed all night, did you?” Pidge asked, opening the door and ushering me in. 

 

They had a bag of potato chips open on the floor, as well as a laptop that illuminated the room.”We didn't really think it through.” I admitted, and accepted the bag when they offered it to me. 

 

“Do you want to watch conspiracy vids with me? I was probably gonna go to bed in an hour or two, may as well have company.” 

 

“Sure.” I settled down next to them, staring at the screen. “...is your blog name seriously cry-p-(idge)-tid? That's…” 

 

“Very clever, I know. I'm rather fond of it.”

 

We sat there together, sharing a pair of earbuds and watching in rapt silence as we browsed the internet for theories. 

 

Occasionally they'd make a comment about how someone was being unrealistic or ridiculous, and I generally agreed. A lot of the articles we found were more far-fetched than I prefered. 

 

I felt my eyes hurting before I realized what time it was. “Pidge, we should really stop now.” They squinted over at me, then looked at the time in the corner of their screen. 

 

“Shit.” They crumpled the now-empty chip bag and chucked it onto a table made of stolen milk crates. “You don't really have anywhere to sleep anymore, huh? If you go wake up Hunk, I'm pretty sure he'll die of joy at the mere thought of cuddling with you. Don't sweat it.” I nodded, and we clasped wrists and gave each other an awkward man-hug, as fellow conspirators do. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” 

 

“'night.” 

 

I shuffled out of the room as Pidge closed their laptop and set it charging, and looked at the form that was Hunk and the pullout couch. 

 

“Um.” I whispered awkwardly, edging around the perimeter and checking to see if I could inconspicuously squeeze in next to him. 

 

I couldn't. “Um, Hunk!” I hissed, and he blinked awake, looking sleepy and confused. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

“Lance unknowingly kicked me out of bed, could we, uh, share?” I asked, looking away. Hunk nodded, still looking half asleep. 

 

“C’mere, buddy.” I’d heard Lance mention Hunk's amazing hugs before, but to be on the receiving end was truly an experience. I didn't think it was possible for humans to be this soft. But he most definitely was. 

 

It was a hug that was easy to drift off in, I thought, as I slowly lost consciousness again.  _ I shouldn't be getting so used to sleeping in other people's beds _ . Was the last thought I had before I fell back asleep. 

 

I woke up to Lance shrieking next to me. “You ditched me! For  _ Hunk! _ ” I rolled over, looking up at him through bleary eyes. 

 

“You pushed me out of bed.” This didn't seem to console him. 

 

“You could've gotten back in!” I rubbed my eyes, squirming away from Hunk and sitting up. 

 

“You and I both know that we couldn’t have fit in there together. And I didn't want to wake you up.” I explained, and he finally gave in. 

 

“Okay, okay. But like, now that you've experienced Hunk's cuddles, you won't want to cuddle with  _ me  _ anymore.” He whined, and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“I don't think you've got anything to worry about.” I stood, walking into a hug. I could tell he was beaming, even though I couldn't see his face. 

 

“Aww.” Hunk sat up behind me, and I startled for a moment, having forgotten that he was there. 

 

A disheveled looking Pidge stumbled into the room. “Keith!” 

 

I blinked over at them. “What?” 

 

“First off, nice hickey. Secondly, come look at my conspiracy board. I stayed up after you left and put together this graph and you won't  _ believe _ -” 

 

I cut them off, ignoring the hickey comment. “Did you even sleep last night?” They paused for a moment, considering the question. 

 

“I... don't remember. I might've dozed a bit?” 

 

“Oh my god, Pidge.” They shrugged. 

 

“Now come see my graphs.” I gave in, following them into the dim lighting of their room and watching as they clicked open a tab on their laptop. 

 

“Woah.” I stared at the broken line graph scrutinizingly, watching as it progressed steadily upwards before curving sharply. “ _ Dude. _ ” 

 

“ _ I know. _ ” We exchanged and excited look before Lance came in.

 

“Pigeon, enough  _ stealing  _ my  _ boyfriend _ , we've gotta go to school.” Pidge stuck their tongue out at him, but closed their laptop anyways. I found myself laughing at them. Lance gave me an indignant look before disappearing back out of the room, rushing to get ready. 

 

The three of them left not much later, Hunk thanking me for the cuddles and Lance talking quickly about how he's miss me  _ so much,  _ though I'm pretty sure he was just being melodramatic. I found myself rolling my eyes and blushing anyways, though. 

 

Pidge just hit me with a “Later, nerd.” And then the door shut with a loud click, and I was left in silence. I took a moment to just appreciate it. Everything that had happened to me in the past few weeks. 

 

**Keith:** It's about time we talked about...everything. 

 

Shiro responded within a minute. 

 

**Shiro:** We can talk on our way back to the Garrison. In person. 

 

**Keith:** Right. Sorry for avoiding this for so long.

 

**Shiro:** It's fine. I'll be there at about 3?

 

**Keith:** Okay.

 

I splayed myself across the couch. Then rolled over onto my side. I kept fidgeting, before settling on my back and staring up at the ceiling. I'd almost forgotten how boring it was to be stuck in the apartment on my own.

 

I spent the time staring at the ceiling, slowly eating cereal and thinking. About Shiro. About  _ why  _ he did the things that he did. Why  _ I  _ did the things that  _ I  _ did.  

 

**Little Spoon:** keef wyd

 

**Keith:** What?

 

**Little Spoon:** i cwnt believe u dont even kno ur lingo™ ,,, , , ,. this class is so bkring ughughughufh

 

**Keith:** You should be paying attention. 

 

**Little Spoon:** bitch all i can think abt is u ;) who gives a shit abt calculus anyways 

 

**Keith:** Did you just call me a bitch

 

**Little Spoon:** ofc bb ;)))))

 

**Keith:** I'm just going to assume that was an insult

 

**Little Spoon:** ;) ilysm

 

I found myself abandoning my pride and googling what ilysm stands for. Then, after taking a moment to let my blush die down just a little, I responded. 

 

**Keith:** ilyt ?

 

**Little Spoon:** ;o i cantt believ u JUST wow im shook me n hunk are freakin out ovr here omfg u used an acronymmmm

 

**Little Spoon:** shit the teacher saw me textin u D; gtg

 

I grinned, and ten minutes later another message came in. 

 

**Little Spoon:** so like ive got detention n pid sassed the teacher 2 try n get me outa it so theyre w/ me too lmao

 

**Little Spoon:** hunk is an angel tho he didnt get no shit

 

**Little Spoon:** i won't even be back in time to say goodbye to u ;’’’( ill see u tmrw tho??? ily

 

**Keith:** Okay. I'll see if we're coming down tomorrow. 

 

Hunk arrived shortly thereafter. “Lance and Pidge got detention, they've gotta stay after school.” He explained, and I nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I heard.” We stood there in a bit of an awkward silence for a moment. 

 

“He really likes you, you know.” Hunk mentioned, and I nodded. 

 

“I know.” I averted my eyes. 

 

“Make sure you take care of yourself. For his sake, at the very least. If you need to talk about anything, Pidge and I are always here for you.” The corners of my mouth twitched upwards. 

 

“Thanks. I'll make sure to do that.” I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. All this physical interaction was starting to grow on me. “Thanks for...all of this. What you've done for me. I really...I appreciate it.” He patted me on the back, and we stepped apart. 

 

“You're part of the squad. There's nothing else we could've done. Also, not to break the moment, but you might want to cover that up before Shiro gets here.” He flipped my collar up, covering a dark mark that I'd forgotten was there. I felt warmth tingling through my chest. That's when I heard a knock on the door, sharp but polite, and knew that things were almost over. 

 

There might be months left before the court cases and trials. Maybe longer before I'm really  _ free  _ from my past. But with Hunk, Pidge, and Lance beside me? Time will pass like nothing at all. 

 

I opened the door, admitting Shiro. Hunk waved from behind me. “Hey Shiro! I guess I'll see you later, Keith.” I smiled softly, giving a small wave before following my guardian out of the apartment. 

  
_ It’s almost over. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost !! At !!! The end ????

The teacher didn't seem pleased to be stuck with us, which was a bonus for Pidge and I. Because it meant that we could get away with shuffling our chairs together and talking. 

 

“I heard from Matt that Shiro's almost done getting the initial legalities sorted out. Keith might not be coming over as often.” I froze for a moment. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Pidge gave me a sympathetic look, truly a rare occurrence. “You're gonna have to get used to not seeing him every day.”

 

“I don't want to.” I muttered, knowing I was whining like a child and not bothering to stop myself.

 

“Maybe someday you two will move out together. You wanted to go to the Garrison, right? I'm pretty sure Keith does too.”

 

“Maybe.” I found myself lightening up a bit at that idea. “But that won't be for a year! I can't wait that long!”

 

“Time flies.” Was all they said. 

 

* * *

 

They were definitely right. Weeks went by without me even knowing where the time had gone. Keith, coming over every Saturday, casually hanging out with Pidge and Hunk. School, work, texts back and forth. 

 

I got a text from Shiro, unexpectedly one morning. Though Shiro had definitely resolved any conflict with the rest of the group, he didn't really text often. Keith says it's because he doesn't want to bother us. I think it's just because he's a square. 

 

**ShiBro:** keith told me not to tell you its his birthday next thursday. 

 

He sent a lame thumbs up emoji afterwards, but it didn't stop the huge grin from appearing on my face. 

 

**Lance:** can he come over that day ??? we need to celebrate this ?????????? 

 

**ShiBro:** i could probably convince him ;) and cut class to get him here ;)

 

**Lance:** sometimes i forget how amazing u are ;)

 

**Lance:** also dont go all legal guardian on me but could he maybe stay the night

 

**Lance:** ive got somethin planned ;)

 

**ShiBro:** lmao actually this is ur boi matt ,, shiro also told me not to tell u abt keefs bday either but u know how it is

 

**ShiBro:** so i hacked his phone n told u

 

**ShiBro:** im prolly gonna have to smuggle keef over there for u boi

 

**ShiBro:** especially after u said that lmaooo

 

**Lance:** oshittt 

 

I shoved my phone in my pocket, running to Pidge's room. “Pidge! Pidge, Keith's birthday is like, next week. He's coming over. We might be able to test out your experiments sooner than anticipated.” 

 

“He's gonna love it. And Shiro says he can stay the night?”

 

“No, but your brother can smuggle him here and back, so it doesn't matter.” 

 

“Awesome. I didn't give them headlights for no reason.” They grinned wildly, and I couldn't help but return the look.  _ This is gonna be wicked.  _

 

“Thursday. You and Hunk have to finish them by then. This is gonna be  _ so illegal. _ ”

 

“I know, right? It's exciting.” 

 

It didn't seem like long until the time actually came, when I actually got a text in the middle of the night from an unknown number (which Pidge confirmed to be Matt) telling me that he'd successfully smuggled Keith out of the city and was on his way. 

 

**Keitheroo:** What the fuck? 

 

**Lance:** ;)

 

**Keitheroo:** I can't believe you. Or Matt. I can't believe either of you. I literally woke up to rocks being thrown at my window. It's two am. Matt is wearing Crocs. Shiro is going to be so pissed tomorrow.

 

**Lance:** ull forgive me when u see what pid n hunk hooked up bb

 

They arrived at four in the morning. Matt was, indeed, wearing Crocs. Keith looked like he wanted to shoot someone, or fall asleep right there, or both. Matt was grinning sleepily. 

 

“Keith can come and sleep with me, Matt and Pidge can take the pullout? Hunk gets a bed to himself.” I suggested, and Hunk nodded groggily. Pidge stuck their tongue out at Matt, kicking him in the ankle but supposedly agreeing. 

 

Matt waggled his eyebrows at us as we retreated to one of the bedrooms, and I winked at him. He pulled Pidge into a headlock. “If you try and stay up watching conspiracy theories instead of sleeping, I will hurt you, bro.” 

 

“You don't know my life.” Pidge looked dead on their feet though, so I doubted they were going to be awake much longer, whether they wanted to or not. 

 

“Happy birthday, babe.” I muttered into Keith's neck, kicking the door shut behind us. I felt his cool skin heat up. 

 

“Shut up.” He grumbled. It was a commonly known fact that a tired Keith was a grumpy Keith, so I didn't take it to heart.

 

I flipped one of the blankets up, diving underneath and hugging Keith to my chest when he settled beside me, in a happy, gay cocoon. His sleep-crusted eyes fluttered shut almost the moment he lay down, and I took advantage of the opportunity to big spoon. 

 

I found myself drifting off nearly as quickly as Keith had, however. 

 

Somehow we managed to wake up without incident, if you don't count my arm being asleep as a disaster. He shifted in my arms, turning to face me with messy hair and a sleepy smile. 

 

I have never felt as blessed as I did when we pressed our lips together lightly, trying not to shove morning breath down the other's throat. Light breaths and a soft blush dusted across his cheeks, I was reminded how nice it was to wake up next to Keith. 

 

I felt undeniably warm, especially when he rolled over to face me and tucked his face against my neck, mumbling. “I'm tired.” His lips brushed the sensitive skin on my throat as he spoke, and I found myself grinning dopily. 

 

“It's your birthday, though! You won't believe what Pidge and Hunk did.” 

 

“You didn't help?” He pouted, and I could feel my heart thrumming pleasantly as I burrowed further beneath the sheets, pressing my nose against his. 

 

“I didn't make the stuff. But I'll be making the  _ experience. _ ” I found myself giggling at the confusion on his face, dark eyebrows pressed together and eyes focused somewhere in the air between us. 

 

There was a shriek from the other side of the wall, and a loud thump, followed by blatant cursing. 

 

“It's a well known fact that Holts hate mornings.” I grinned, and Keith's moment of concern disintegrated, causing his lips to quirk up and make dimples, and a little breathy giggle escaped his lips. I kissed him lightly on his scrunched-up nose, and his expression crunched up a bit further. “You're so cute.” I murmured, closing my eyes for a moment and brushing a hand through his hair, appreciating the mere sensations. Soft hair, soft lips, soft sheets around us. A soft smile, gracing sharp features. 

 

“Come on, we've got all day to chill. We'll go get your present in the evening.”

 

The tender moment was interrupted when my phone stopped vibrating. I realized it had most definitely been ringing ever since I woke up, at least, but I'd dismissed it as white noise or something. 

 

_ 11 missed calls from  _ **_ShiBro_ **

 

Keith put his head on my shoulder, looking down at the notification. “He's probably panicking so bad right now.” He said, and I leaned my head to the side to rest it on top of his. 

 

“He'll be fine. I'll call him back. We can do it on speaker.” I tapped the call back button, and Shiro picked up on the first ring. 

 

I set it to speaker. “Lance! Is Keith with you? Matt said he was going to kidnap him but I swear I was waiting for him to show up and he never-” 

 

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith said, breath tingling on my ear. There was an audible sigh of relief from the other end. 

 

“Keithers is safe and sound with me, don't worry. Matt said he can bring him back tomorrow.” 

 

“Damn Matt.” Shiro muttered on the other end, before saying, louder this time. “I've got to go to classes, you two better stay safe, and don't do anything illegal.”

 

“Righto.” I promised, knowing it was a blatant lie. “Safety. Legality.” 

 

“I'll take care of myself, Shiro.” The warmth in Keith's voice made me want to swoon.

 

“Okay. I'm going to kill Matt when he gets back…” the line clicked, ending the call. When we entered the main area, Pidge had Matt pinned down the the mattress and kicking in a mad attempt to escape. 

 

“I can't believe you! I trusted you!” Pidge was exclaiming, and Matt was laughing like an idiot. 

 

“I'm sorry! You just weren't suspecting a thing, and you were so close to the edge, and I  _ couldn't resist _ -” Pidge looked up and let go of their brother, silencing him, when they saw us. 

 

“I'm taking the others out to do some last minute updates. Matt's gonna give us a once-over. I can't believe Allura lets us keep so much shit in her backyard. Anyways, you can stay here and keep Keith company while we do that. Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

Keith smiled faintly beside me, and I nodded my approval of this plan. “Gotcha. I am the master of company-keeping.” I shot them finger guns. 

 

They rolled their eyes. “Have fun. We'll wheel them over to the old parking lot down the road, you know the one. Meet us there at like, seven? Ish?” 

 

The engineers of the bunch ditched, leaving Keith and I alone. “We've got like, ten hours. What do you want to do, birthday boy?” 

 

“I dunno.” He muttered. “I think I'm gonna start with a shower, though. Alone, don't give me that look.” I had, in fact, given him  _ that look.  _ I feigned disappointment. 

 

“I thought what we had was special!” He pressed a quick kiss against my lips, shutting me right up. I felt my face turn red. Obviously, I kissed my boyfriend frequently. But the times when he initiated these things weren't always common, and I learned to cherish them. If by “cherish”, I mean get flustered and unable to speak for a few moments. I composed myself. 

 

God, Keith had me wrapped around his finger. “I'll be back in a minute.” I found my fingers tapping on my thigh as I waited, full of nervous energy. 

 

Keith emerged a few moments later, towel-clad and wet haired. My heart fluttered excitedly. 

 

Though in all other similar situations, we'd taken advantage of our time alone and banged, as horny teenagers do, we didn't really do that today.

 

I ended up braiding flowers into his hair and showing him how to use my skincare products, and we ended up giggling and kissing and giving each other spa treatments like teenage girls at a sleepover. 

 

I did his skin, he gave me eyeliner, and I gave him a manicure. Which may or may not have resulted in me biting his fingers gently and mildly erotically.

 

He babbled to me about how his birthday was the same date as the first official newspaper article featuring mothman, and I listened enthusiastically even though I had no interest whatsoever in cryptids.

 

“We look...really gay.” Keith said, staring wide eyed at our reflexions. 

 

“Guyliner and nail polish isn't  _ gay _ , it's just  _ fashion. _ ” I grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “It'd be  _ gay  _ if we went out and I bought you a pretty dress, because you'd look  _ so nice. _ When you wear skirts,  _ that's  _ what makes me gay.” 

 

“You're not going to-?”

 

“Oh, I am.” I took his hand and we left the apartment at a giggling run. “It's your birthday! I need to get you a gift!” 

 

“You're a gift enough for me.” He muttered, face tinging pink. I found the stupid grin that was already plastered on my face widening. 

 

“Aw! Come on!” We ended up walking (we were sprinting. It was a race.) to a nearby thrift shop, because we were both broke and it was good enough. 

 

We collapsed against each other, breathless and giddy by the time we got there. We scoured the store before I found  _ the one.  _

 

“Keith! Keith, I'm buying this for you whether you like it or not. Oh my god.” He walked over to me, suspicious, and I displayed the dress in front of him. 

 

It had a poofy skirt, and happened to be in a size that might fit him if we cut off the sleeves and made it work strapless. It might take some adjustments, but I wasn't called the tailor for nothing. 

 

But what had caught my eye was the red markings all along the skirts, which upon closer examination revealed themselves to be little cherries, scattered over the dress. I held it up against Keith's chest, examining the image critically and smiling ear-to-ear. 

 

“Oh my god, Lance.”

 

“You'll love it. Trust me. And if not, well...I will. I'll love it.” 

 

“You kinky loser.” He muttered, but despite the pout and pink cheeks I couldn't see his eyes sparkling. 

 

“This isn't a kink! That's like saying I have a  _ kink  _ for sex. It's just something  _ everyone _ is sexually appreciative of.” he raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't object as I dumped twenty dollars onto putting Keith in a dress. 

 

It took a bit more adjustments than I expected to get Keith into the garment, but it worked out in the end and I was practically squealing for joy. 

 

“Keith! Babe! You're adorable!” He smiled shyly, giving his skirts a twirl. 

 

“Weren't we going to meet Pidge and Hunk soon?” He asked. “I better change bac-”

 

“Nope! No. You're wearing that. Come on. Are you ready for this?” I took his hand and lead him out of the apartment once more, and his ears turned red with embarrassment. 

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” He mumbled, and I pressed my lips against his. 

 

“You look gorgeous, darling. I want to show you off.” He tried to stammer out a response, blush burning, but it was a losing battle and I shut him up with another kiss. 

 

The look on Keith's face when we approached the empty parking lot was priceless. His eyes lit up and his mouth formed a tiny o of surprise. 

 

“You guys-”

 

“Yep.” I said, smugly, even though I'd had no real involvement. I knew the others had spotted us when Pidge shouted “Gay!” And tackled me. 

 

I ended up just dropping them to the ground, and they stood up and gave me an indignant look. 

 

“You guys put  _ rockets  _ on  _ shopping carts.  _ I thought we weren't going to do anything illegal?” Keith exclaimed, voice cracking. 

 

“Happy birthday, dude. We're gonna race them.” He didn't hesitate at all to grab on of the stolen, modified shopping carts and insist that I get in. 

 

We ended up settling on Keith and I racing against the other three, with Matt and Pidge riding in the shopping cart and Hunk pushing. Because “they're both scrawny enough, it won't make a difference.” 

 

I curled my knees up to my chest, huddling in the uncomfortable riding spot I'd been given.

 

The things had  _ headlights.  _ And they'd spray painted one of them purple, the other yellow. Leave it to Pidge to get Extra when it came to shopping cart races. 

 

Keith and Hunk were surprisingly competitive about it, bragging back and forth about who would win. In the end, Hunk faltered and admitted that yeah, Keith probably was going to win the race. But that didn't stop their laughter, and the fire in their eyes. 

 

Apparently, stealing and modding shopping carts, then racing them after sundown, was a bad idea. As we realized when we crashed into each other, Keith and Hunk dodging back and forth desperately in an attempt to avoid burning themselves on the rocket power. 

 

We ended up a heap of metal and people, crashed into the cement and groaning. 

 

I stood up, already seeing a nasty bruise forming on my shoulder. I was pretty sure there was another on my jaw, and my knee was bleeding. 

 

“Is everyone okay?” I asked, and Pidge stood up with a bloody nose and glasses askew, giving me a thumbs up with one hand and cupping their face with the other. 

 

“I'm fine. I think.” They muttered, and after inspecting the damage, we were all rather bruised and battered, but not sustaining any permanent damage. We were all okay enough to grin wickedly at each other and agree that it was worth it, at the very least.

 

“I can't believe your birthday present to me was illegally obtained injuries. Truly, you know the path to my heart.” Keith grumbled, but he was laughing. 

 

“We should probably ditch these carts and get home.” Matt recommended. “Shiro is gonna kill me.” 

 

Pidge patted him on the shoulder. “Shiro is gonna kill all of us.”

 

It was all worth it. Some bruises for a good memory. Some pain for a happy ending. All of it, it was  _ definitely  _ worth it. 

 

I'd have done anything in the world, if it gave me this outcome. Keith's wicked, bloody grin, shining in the pale moonlight. My friends, all around me, giddy and beaten up. A night of stupid decisions. 

  
Stupid decisions often tend to have the best results, I always thought. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

Even after we all got a verbal thrashing from a concerned Shiro, it was worth it, I think. My birthday this year had been one of my fondest, I have to admit. Not that I had much to compare it to. 

 

It managed to be one of the best memories, out of many good ones, that I collected within the next few months. I was feeling legitimately happy, seeing Lance frequently, and having made up with my brother.

 

That is, things were going well until I was reminded of the court case I was going to have to attend. One where I'd have to be forced into a stressful situation and recount some of the most painful memories of my life.

 

All I can say about the trial is that it was long and painful and I hated the way Lance's face softened with sadness as he listened to me deadpan out the facts of my abuse, over and over, lawyers listening intently and scribbling down my exact words. 

 

It wasn't worth it, even though it meant putting my foster father behind bars for a few years. My mother had gotten out innocent, which I didn't quite disagree with, too.

 

The moment I stepped out of that courthouse for the final time, the jury having finally made up their fucking minds, I crumbled. 

 

It was hard enough dealing with it already. Sure, justice had been served. But justice doesn't stop my nightmares, doesn't stop the tears from sliding down my cheek as I ground my fists together and leaned against the harsh brick wall, trying and failing to pull myself together. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro's voice was soft, and I found myself releasing my clenched fists and looking up at him. “I know how you feel. We'd better get home.” I nodded, numbly. 

 

I found myself sobbing silently during the car ride, shaky and angry. Bitter that I'd had to face this kind of treatment. This kind of  _ life.  _ I grounded myself by digging my fingernails into the flesh on my arm, where Lance's words stayed, never changing. 

 

It almost made it worse, having a happy memory imprinted on me permanently, where everyone could see it. The hard times were the ones that wouldn't leave, really. 

 

“I've been thinking of getting hooked up with a therapist. I was thinking you might want to as well.” Shiro commented, and I drew myself back to reality. 

 

Therapy. That hadn't really been something I'd considered. “No.” I said automatically. 

 

“Think about it. Friends are great, but sometimes you need a professional.” He pushed, and I nodded, if only to end the conversation. 

 

“I'll consider it.” I leaned my forehead against the window, staring as reality flashed by, one streetlight at a time. It was late, and my vision was blurring. That's when my phone buzzed.

 

**Big Spoon(?):** i didnt even get to tell u goodbye ;’( hope ur feelin ok

 

**Keith:** im ok

 

After much nagging, I'd let down my grammar a bit when it came to texting. I paused, sending a second message. 

 

**Keith:** shiro is thinking of hooking me up with therapy. thoughts?

 

**Big Spoon(?):** thats a good idea babe !!! u should go for it, itll b good for u

 

**Keith:** it's kind of intimidating

 

**Big Spoon(?):** ik, ik ,, i think itll b worth it tho, u should at least give it a try. also btw how do u feel abt this place??? 

 

There was a link, which lead me to a page for an apartment complex, just one bus ride away from the Garrison. Lance and I had both put in applications, and done the entrance tests, and we were hoping to move out together and attend. 

 

**Keith:** it's kind of expensive 

 

**Big Spoon(?):** ok yeah tru

 

**Keith:** theres no rush, we don't even know if we got in or not yet

 

We talked back and forth, flirting and discussing the places in the area. I didn't even realize that he'd cheered me up until I was properly cheered. It felt like the pit in my stomach was refilled. 

 

Shiro and I made eye contact in the mirror, and he smiled knowingly at me. I found myself smiling back, before looking away shyly. 

* * *

 

“So what brings you here?” The woman in front of me smiled pleasantly. I froze for a moment. What brought me  _ here _ ? Why am I sitting here, in front of a therapist? I wasn't quite sure. 

 

“Um.” I cleared my throat, nervous. “I've uh. My. My brother said it would be good for me.” I said, lamely. She nodded as if that was a good answer. 

 

“Why do you think your brother thought that?” she prompted. My throat went dry. 

 

“It's a bit of a long story…” I began. I wasn't one to open up right away, but the direct, professional way she asked it made me feel ready to spill the beans. In a direct, professional way. Just like at court. 

 

* * *

 

“We got accepted!” Lance was squealing excitedly, and pulled me into a victory hug. 

 

“We're gonna be pilots.” I grinned. 

 

“We sure as hell are.” He responded, and I swear we were soaring. 

 

* * *

 

“This one!” Lance dragged me into the apartment by the arm, and we looked around. The place was small, a studio apartment just off campus. The surrounding area was kind of sketchy, but the studio was cheap, and good enough for the two of them. 

 

“So this is the place.” I muttered, and Lance wrapped his arms around me in a crushing hug. 

 

“Let our domestic life together begin!” He lifted me up just a little bit, spinning me around. I may have squealed a little in surprise, but we were both laughing, and at some point he put me down and crushed my lips in a kiss. 

 

“I can't believe this. Like,  _ this.  _ We're actually going to  _ live  _ together. Like, legally, and all that shit.” 

 

Lance winked at me, grinning hugely. “We are truly living the dream, Keithers.” 

 

* * *

 

I didn't even know you could take meds to stop nightmares, but apparently you could. And they worked like magic. Though, my night's rest was still lacking. This time, though, it wasn't dreams. It was cryptid hunting with Pidge, twice a week, on Mondays and Wednesdays, lasting into the early mornings and almost always turning up unfruitful.

 

It was a good time, though. So the disturbed sleeping patterns were worthwhile. 

 

* * *

 

I can't believe my happy end ended up being so goddamn happy. I can't believe I never knew I wanted this. Therapy sessions every Friday afternoon. Cryptid hunting twice a week. Saturday date nights, before waking up early to visit Lance's family on Sunday; always beating his siblings at Mario Kart. Cramming for college exams, and dreary mornings with a sleepy boyfriend clinging to me. 

 

I can't believe I  _ deserved _ such a good ending. And that my life decided to be fair for once and  _ give it to me.  _

 

I found myself smiling, an expression that suddenly wasn't a rare occurrence on my face.”I love you.” I murmured, under my breath, and Lance looked over, tilting his head. 

 

“What?” 

  
“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm so. Overwhelmed. It's over??? I've started two more fics that I should be starting to publish soon but this is still a shock to me to be honest. 
> 
> I'm not the best at endings, in case you didn't notice. 
> 
> The amount of support I got for this fic was quite frankly a huge surprise and I'm just so glad that you've all enjoyed reading to so much.
> 
> Thank you for your support? I love you all so much?? I guess this is goodbye for now. If you want to continue supporting me and my work, you can check out the two new fanfictions which I will be starting to publish soon, I'll link them when they're posted, etc. etc.


End file.
